


Откуда счет ступеням

by Lomi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Knives, M/M, Scarification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл постепенно сходит с ума в Балтиморской государственной клинике для невменяемых преступников. И заключает сделку с дьяволом, чтобы выбраться оттуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where All Ladders Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176359) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



...Всем лестницам конец; пора идти  
И лечь туда, откуда счет ступеням:  
На свалку сердца, к обветшавшим теням.  
Уильям Батлер Йейтс

 

Уилл сидел на краю койки и вслушивался в приглушенный ритм приближающихся шагов. Слишком размеренные для Чилтона с его тростью, чья походка теперь была медленной и неровной. К тому же, до обеда было еще далеко, а завтрак Уилл получил вовремя.

Шаги стихли возле его камеры. Уилл физически ощутил тяжесть упавшего на него чужого взгляда.

\- Здравствуй, Уилл.

Ганнибал.

Уилл почти повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, но это было небезопасно. Чтобы держать себя в руках, нужно было оставаться неподвижным. 

-Хотелось бы сказать, что ты хорошо выглядишь, но это было бы преувеличением.

Слишком большим преувеличением. Уилл сам себе казался полностью вылинявшим и бесцветным. Весь - одежда и кожа, глаза и душа. 

-Уилл? – прозвучало на этот раз ближе, с вопросительными интонациями. Шорох кожаной подкладки по бетону. – Ты слушаешь?

Время здесь текло по своим собственным странным законам – то летело стремительно вперед, то растягивалось и замирало. Порой пять минут казались часом, а иногда пять часов пролетали за секунду.

-Ты слышишь меня?

Чужое безумие расцвечивало его разум рождественскими огнями, а собственное погружало на самое дно, в постоянные беспросветные сумерки. 

-Сейчас 15:54, - сказал Ганнибал. – Ты в Балтиморской клинике для невменяемых преступников, и тебя зовут Уилл Грэм.

Уилл едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Эти слова были из прошлого, когда он еще цеплялся за сохранение своей личности, как будто она того стоила. 

Повторенная в пятый раз фраза заставила Уилла с силой впиться пальцами рук в свои бедра. В одиннадцатый – вжать пальцы ног в пол и напрячь каждый мускул тела, чтобы остаться неподвижным. Семнадцатое повторение его доконало.

-Прекратите, - слова сорвались с языка, разбивая окутывавшее его молчание. – Прекратите, я знаю, где нахожусь, прекрасно знаю. 

Знание терзало его, как птица, бьющая тяжелыми крыльями в черепной коробке. Уилл прижал ладони к глазам, пытаясь утихомирить бурю. 

-И ты знаешь кто ты? – спросил Ганнибал.

-Я помню свое имя, - вполне достаточно для ответа.

-Ты знаешь, кто я?

Вот теперь Уилл посмотрел на него. Темнота скрывала лицо Ганнибала, растекалась за его плечами. Казалось, единственно живыми во всем его облике были только блестевшие странным блеском глаза – предвкушением, словно в рождественское утро.  
Уилл не мог понять, почему не замечал этого раньше.

-Уилл? – повторил Ганнибал.

-Да, - ответил он. – Я знаю, кто вы.

-Знаешь? – Ганнибал чуть склонил голову. – В самом деле?

-Это не были хирургические трофеи. Вы их съели. Скормили их нам. Всем. Даже Джеку.

-Почему ты говоришь – даже Джеку?

-Он был вашим главным противником.

\- Не более, чем второстепенным игроком. Агамемноном в сравнении с Кассандрой, если можно так сказать.

\- Никто не верил Кассандре.

\- И Агамемнон пожертвовал своей дочерью, чтобы достичь желаемого. Уместное сравнение, не находишь?

-Метафоры из греческих мифов слишком банальны. С таким же успехом вы могли бы использовать шахматные аналогии.

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

-Эта уместнее.

-Да пошли вы.

Ганнибал издал неодобрительный звук.

-Ты не должен опускаться до уровня твоего окружения.

-Вам пора идти, - сказал на это Уилл. – Вы не должны быть здесь, я не могу говорить с вами.

Жар полз вниз по спине, а сердце билось сильно и неровно. 

\- Пожалуйста, я не могу думать об этом.

-Что происходит, когда ты думаешь, Уилл?

-Я не могу быть здесь, не могу думать, - Уилл обхватил себя руками и вцепился пальцами в локти. 

-Доктор Чилтон сообщил, что тебе дважды пришлось принудительно вводить седативное. Почему?

Уилл затряс головой и вскочил на ноги, принявшись расхаживать до дальней стены и обратно, словно пытаясь обогнать ритм своего бешено колотящегося сердца. Потом резко остановился и выдохнул, прижавшись щекой к холодному бетону. Виском он несильно ударился о стену, и пришедшее вслед за этим ощущение непоколебимой надежности камня ему понравилось. Уилл повторил движение, стукнувшись еще раз. И еще.

-Уилл, подойди ко мне, - голос Ганнибала прозвучал отрывисто и резко. Он протянул руку между прутьями решетки по направлению к Уиллу.

Уилл медленно опустил ресницы и шагнул навстречу. Было проще подчиниться, чем думать о том, почему он не должен этого делать. Ганнибал положил руку ему на лоб, заглянул в глаза.

-Жара нет. Твое лечение было продолжено после заключения?

\- Полностью поправился, - пробормотал Уилл, уставившись в стену за плечом Ганнибала. – Последний раз лекарства мне давали… уже давно.

-Ты помнишь, сколько пробыл здесь?

-Это важно? – Уилл прижался к ладони Ганнибала, стремясь продлить прикосновение. – Сколько человек вы убили?

-Определенно больше, чем Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс.

-Почему вы и меня не убили?

-Предпочитаю жить в мире, в котором ты существуешь.

-А я нет. Не здесь. Может, сделаете это сейчас?

-Ты действительно хочешь умереть, Уилл?

Уилл вскинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Ганнибала, рука которого скользнула вниз и в сторону, оказавшись на щеке Уилла. Несмотря на все, что Ганнибал сделал с ним, его прикосновение по-прежнему успокаивало. 

-Разве не этого вы добивались?

-Нет, я недооценил степень негативного влияния на тебя этого заведения, - Ганнибал помолчал. – Я надеялся возобновить наши беседы.

Уилл коротко рассмеялся. 

-Да, хорошая шутка. Но видите, никто не идеален. Тогда уж запечатали бы мои мозги в банку. Или порезали бы и поджарили. Все лучше, чем быть запертым здесь. 

Ганнибал внимательно смотрел на него. Отвел со лба Уилла волосы, падавшие ему на глаза. Секунды утекали в молчании.

-Где ты сейчас? – наконец спросил Ганнибал.

-Внутри кошмара.

-Расскажи мне об этом кошмаре. 

Уилл отчаянно замотал головой и отпрянул от решетки.

-Не могу.

-Что ж, - Ганнибал опять помолчал, на этот раз пауза была длиннее, – полагаю, существует способ проснуться. Ты хочешь этого?

Уилл взглянул на него исподлобья и провел рукой по губам.  
-Как?

-Предположим, я смогу поспособствовать твоему освобождению, - сказал Ганнибал, на сей раз более уверенно. – Что ты можешь предложить мне взамен?

-Освобождению? – Уилл невольно шагнул ближе. – Насовсем?

-Именно.

-Все. Все, что угодно.

Ганнибал опять поманил его ближе, и Уилл с готовностью шагнул к нему, оглушенный теснившейся в груди надеждой. Ганнибал смотрел на него с холодным любопытством - выражение, которое было так знакомо Уиллу. Раньше он списывал это на профессиональную отстраненность. 

-Предположим, что я попрошу тебя убить Алану Блум? – спросил Ганнибал.

Смысл слов буквально сшиб Уилла с ног, колени с глухим стуком ударились о бетонный пол. На мгновение он ощутил тяжесть ножа в своей руке и увидел фонтан крови, бьющий из горла Аланы. Стены закачались и опасно накренились.

-Не могу, - прошептал он.

И почувствовал, как холодные пальцы Ганнибала гладят его шею. 

-Все в порядке, - сказал он, успокаивая. – Я лишь хотел обозначить рамки. Тебе следует быть осторожнее, заключая сделку с дьяволом. 

Уилл поднял голову.

-Пожалуйста.

-Не думай, что сможешь легко отделаться лишь потому, что небезразличен мне. Ты еще убьешь ради меня. Не строй иллюзий на этот счет. 

 

***

Ганнибал выехал со стоянки, коротко взглянул на Уилла, который то ли спал, то ли отключился с того самого момента, как упал на пассажирское сидение «Бентли», отметил нездоровый блеск восковой кожи. Ганнибал проверил его пульс. Сердце билось слишком быстро, запястье было влажным и холодным. 

Ганнибал предвидел и даже некоторым образом приветствовал определенное помутнение единственного в своем роде разума, готовясь наблюдать реакции Уилла на предательство собственного рассудка, но этот эксперимент должен был проходить полностью под его контролем. А то, что он увидел в клинике, грозило стойкими и необратимыми последствиями. Так что, чем бы это ни грозило в дальнейшем, он никогда не пожалеет о своем решении вытащить Уилла.   
Пришлось позаимствовать номерной знак с ближайшего «Кадиллака». «Бентли» сам по себе был слишком приметным, но кража машины в этих обстоятельствах обернулась бы катастрофой. Чем быстрее они выберутся из города, тем лучше. 

Учитывая, что время на подготовку у него было – почти целая неделя, - операция по извлечению Уилла из камеры прошла гладко. Пришлось убить всего двоих охранников, что наверняка ровно в два раза превысило гипотетический предел возможностей Уилла по мнению Джека, особенно учитывая мастерство и способ убийства. 

Потом была милосердно короткая поездка до автобусной станции, где в арендованной ячейке Ганнибал хранил все необходимое на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Забрав вещи, он заглянул в придорожный магазин, чтобы купить одеяло для Уилла, все еще не подававшего признаков жизни.

В час пик улицы были забиты машинами, и к тому времени, как Ганнибал выехал на трассу и повернул на юг, свет дня стал угасать. Уилл дернулся во сне - очевидно, запутавшись в лабиринтах кошмара. Ганнибал смотрел, как страх и борьба сменяют друг друга на лице Уилла, и жалел, что не может прямо сейчас заглянуть в его разум и увидеть тьму, резвившуюся там. Ганнибалу было любопытно, не снится ли Уиллу он сам.


	2. Глава 2

Уилл проснулся в темноте, связанный, от отчаянного усилия вырваться из пут. Растущая паника сковала горло, дыхание стало частым и поверхностным. Что-то тяжелое давило на грудь. 

-… должен успокоиться… Уилл!

Голос Ганнибала. Тяжестью на груди оказалась всего лишь его рука, а удерживающие путы – ремнем безопасности. 

-Все нормально, простите, - пробормотал Уилл. Извиняться за игры собственного разума давно уже стало привычкой. Сердце билось слишком быстро, до тошноты, пот просачивался сквозь рубашку на сидение машины. 

-Сзади есть одеяло, - сказал Ганнибал. – Возьми, иначе замерзнешь.

Уилл потянулся за одеялом и как следует закутался. Он уже чувствовал приближение знакомой, пробирающей до костей дрожи. Вспомнил охранников возле его камеры и хруст костей, когда Ганнибал одним движением сворачивал им шеи. Это было последнее, что он помнил.

\- Вы многих убили таким способом?

\- Многих – это сколько по-твоему?

\- Больше двадцати.

\- Возможно. Определенно больше десяти.

\- И Франклина вы убили, верно? А не Тобиас Бадж.

\- Нет, не Тобиас Бадж.

\- Это так очевидно, - прошептал Уилл. – Вы и меня так же убьете?

\- Я уже говорил, что не имею намерения тебя убивать.

\- Если вдруг передумаете и при этом решите принять во внимание мои пожелания, я бы предпочел умереть именно так.

\- Буду иметь в виду, - ответил на это Ганнибал.

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Это тебе решать. Ты – сбежавший заключенный. Я – всего лишь твой заложник.

Глаза слезились и болели. Уилл прижал ладони к лицу и пробормотал сквозь них:

\- Это не та вещь, которую я привык делать каждый день, знаете ли. Так что не отказался бы от хорошего совета.

\- Ты умен и умеешь адаптироваться к обстоятельствам. Моя помощь тебе не нужна.

Уилл попытался собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Нужно было как можно скорее покинуть страну. Кроме этого ничего не приходило в голову. 

\- У вас есть деньги? – спросил он.

\- Пять тысяч долларов наличными.

Уилл повернулся, пораженно уставившись на Ганнибала.

\- Серьезно?

\- У меня был необходимый минимум на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

\- Вы… хорошо подготовились к непредвиденным обстоятельствам. 

Тихий смех Ганнибала окутал Уилла неожиданной теплотой. Ему вдруг захотелось свернуться в клубок и раствориться в нем без остатка. Это был тревожный знак.   
Уилл кашлянул и отвел глаза. 

\- Сверните с трассы на следующем съезде, - попросил он.

Они свернули, выехав к магазину Волмарт, возвышавшемуся на холме над дорогой. Ганнибал припарковался в самом дальнем углу стоянки. Фары он не выключил, а с другой стороны парковку тускло освещала зелено-золотая подсветка супермаркета. 

\- Мне нужны ваши брюки, - сказал Уилл, сдирая с себя тюремный комбинезон. - И рубашка тоже.

Ганнибал ответил на это издевательским полупоклоном и принялся раздеваться. Уилл отвернулся, уставившись на темные холмы. 

\- Я куплю вам одежду взамен. Будете что-нибудь есть, если я смогу раздобыть еду в этом супермаркете?

\- Разве что персонал.

Уилл резко мотнул головой, поймав краем глаза Ганнибала, элегантно стягивавшего с себя брюки.

\- Шутите? Или хотите меня шокировать?

\- Разве я могу шокировать тебя, Уилл? Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо.

Ганнибал протянул ему рубашку, брюки и галстук. Галстук Уилл отверг и стащил с себя тюремную робу с куда меньшей грацией, чем Ганнибал – свою одежду. 

\- Вы поменяли номерной знак «Бентли» еще в городе. Иначе нас бы уже поймали.

\- Да.

\- Сделайте это еще раз, пока я буду в магазине, - Уилл застегнул рубашку и подвернул рукава. Одежда еще хранила тепло Ганнибала.

Уилл потуже затянул ремень и решительно вышел из машины, направляясь к супермаркету. Стоило ему чуть наклонить голову, как слабый запах парфюма Ганнибала, оставшийся на рубашке, становился ощутимее.   
Припозднившиеся посетители Волмарта скользили между полками как призраки, не обращая никакого внимания друг на друга, безразличные даже к самим себе. Яркий свет резал Уиллу глаза, и со всех отражающих поверхностей на него смотрела его собственная искаженная версия.

Он купил одежду для них обоих, воду, снеки. Чуть не заблудился среди полок, плутая среди блендеров, комплектов постельного белья, микроволновок и сухих завтраков. И в лучшие-то времена походы за покупками заставляли Уилла сомневаться в здравости своего рассудка. Он бросил охотничий нож на упаковку вяленой говядины и картофельных чипсов и в который раз поймал себя на ощущении абсолютной нереальности происходящего. 

Когда он вернулся к машине, на ней уже красовались кентуккские номера. Уилл протянул Ганнибалу джинсы, белую хлопковую футболку и черную рубашку-поло. Он и вообразить не мог, как будет выглядеть Ганнибал во всем этом, пока тот не оделся, а увидев результат, в первый момент не смог соотнести человека, которого видел перед собой, с глубоко укоренившемся в сознании образом Ганнибала Лектера. Каннибал и серийный убийца легко растворился, преобразившись в совершенно другого человека, как позолота, впитавшаяся в страницы книги.  
Уилл не мог отвести взгляд.

\- Я выгляжу настолько по-другому? – поинтересовался Ганнибал.

\- Вы выглядите, как кто-то абсолютно другой.

\- Зато ты все тот же.

Уилл вздохнул.

\- Да, такая вот хреновая ирония. Поехали, найдем какую-нибудь закусочную.

Следующей остановкой стал МакДональдс. У Уилла совершенно не было аппетита, он вообще не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз хотел есть, но дисциплинированно давился чизбургером, картошкой-фри и милк-шейком несколько последующих миль. К тому времени еда стала отвратительно холодной, но, по крайней мере, удержалась в желудке. Ганнибал ел с такой же неохотной аккуратностью, но гораздо более выраженной брезгливостью. 

\- Ну извините, если это не отвечает вашим высоким стандартам, - сказал Уилл и почти сразу же осознал, что сказанное было сарказмом только наполовину. И это тоже был тревожный знак.

\- Я переживал худшие лишения, чем сомнительного качества говядина. Хотя и давно. Куда мы направляемся?

\- В Северную Каролину. Если хотите, могу сесть за руль. Думаю, мне уже лучше.

Еда определенно пошла на пользу. Уилл больше не чувствовал, что в любую минуту может свалиться в обморок или отключиться. Окружающее по-прежнему казалось нереальным, и он не был на сто процентов уверен, что не спит, но ни одно из этих обстоятельств не могло помешать ему управлять машиной. 

\- Не стоит. Лучше я буду вести машину, а ты - говорить. Расскажи о своем кошмаре.

\- А как же правило не платить паромщику, пока не окажешься на другой стороне реки?

\- У Харона не было причин сохранять переправляемые им души невредимыми.

\- Как и у вас.

\- Это не так. Мы ведь друзья, не правда ли?

Уилл опустил взгляд на руки, вцепившиеся в слишком свободно сидевшие на нем брюки. 

\- Вы не мой друг, Ганнибал. Вы разрушили всю мою жизнь, - прошептал он.

\- Ты угрожал разрушить мою. Рано или поздно ты поймал бы меня. Так что в некотором роде это можно назвать самообороной.

\- У вас были и другие возможности.

\- Я не хотел убивать тебя. И все еще не хочу.

\- Вы могли остановиться. Могли дать Потрошителю просто исчезнуть.

\- Большинство серийных убийц чувствуют неодолимую тягу…

\- Но не вы, - тихо сказал Уилл, - Я определил вас как психопата и садиста, но это ведь не так, не правда ли? Вы не получаете удовольствия от человеческих страданий. Вы просто думаете, что люди становятся интересными только когда страдают. Считаете, что я становлюсь интересным, когда страдаю. 

\- Ты всегда мне интересен. И я нахожу тебя прекрасным, когда ты балансируешь на грани. Это не одно и то же.

Собственный пульс показался Уиллу оглушительным. Он слышал, как с ужасным грохотом случайные мошки ударяются о лобовое стекло.

\- Пусть так, - неуверенно сказал он после нескольких минут давящей тишины. – Но все равно вы убиваете не потому, что не можете иначе. Вы убиваете, потому что мир кажется вам скучным и банальным, и это оскорбляет вас. Вы убиваете по той же причине, по которой некоторые пишут картины или играют на музыкальных инструментах. Это не потребность. Это самовыражение. Искусство.

\- Ты бы заставил музыканта расстаться со своим инструментом?

\- Если альтернативой была бы моя смерть или сумасшествие и если этот музыкант считал бы меня своим другом – то да. По крайней мере, я мог бы надеяться, что он будет играть там, где я не смогу его услышать. 

Между ними опять повисла тишина, грозившая затянуться надолго. Может быть, навсегда. Едущая впереди машина свернула с трассы, свет ее габаритных огней уплыл в сторону, и перед ними осталась только темная лента дороги. 

\- Ты считаешь меня чудовищем, Уилл? – наконец спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на звездное небо. 

\- Вы просто обычный человек, Ганнибал. Как и все мы, как Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс, Алана и Джек, как Абигейл и я, даже как Фредди Лаундс. Мы все всего лишь люди. Мне жаль, если это вас расстроило.


	3. Глава 3

Ганнибал задумчиво постучал безымянным пальцем по шву оплетки на руле. Даже для человека, который всю жизнь охотится на монстров, Чесапикский Потрошитель должен был стать кем-то вроде самого страшного чудовища из детских кошмаров. Поразительно, что Уилл думал о нем по-другому, хотя, может быть, и не стоило так этому удивляться. 

\- Ты не испытываешь страха, - заметил Ганнибал.

\- Мой инстинкт самосохранения давно уже сдох в муках. К тому же я до сих пор не уверен, что не сплю.

\- Очень много времени прошло с тех пор, как я думал о себе, как о человеке.

\- Так легче. Если мы считаем себя кем-то другим, значит, в нас и в наших поступках нет ничего противоестественного.

\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что с тобой и твоими поступками что-то не так?

Свет придорожных огней ритмично прошивал лобовое стекло. Дорога шла в гору, Ганнибал обогнал тяжело груженую фуру. Уилл поерзал на сидении и поправил ремень безопасности – ему показалось, что он слишком сильно давит на грудь.

\- Вы ведь знаете, как это бывает - когда ребенком ты сталкиваешься с тем, что твой разум просто не готов принять? И это навсегда остается с тобой. Ты носишь это в себе, пока взрослеешь, ты прорастаешь сквозь это, как дерево прорастает сквозь каменные плиты. И ты всегда знаешь, что оно внутри, всегда с тобой, даже когда становишься взрослым. И понимаешь, что где-то глубоко ты – неправильный, покореженный. 

\- Я знаю, о чем ты.

\- Иногда такая неправильность ломает все – как в вашем случае, например. А иногда это мелочи, и ты чувствуешь себя последним идиотом, потому что совершенно обыденные вещи выворачивают тебя наизнанку. Когда мне было семь, я некоторое время ходил в школу в Эри, штат Пенсильвания. Моя учительница подрабатывала медсестрой в психиатрической клинике. Клинику как раз решили закрыть, и она спросила, не хотим ли мы пойти туда на экскурсию. 

\- Странный выбор для внеклассной прогулки. 

\- Это было познавательно. Наверное. - Уилл потер рукой шею. – Там было не так уж плохо, по крайней мере, сейчас я это понимаю. Если бы мне, например, довелось быть запертым в психиатрической клинике в восьмидесятые, это был бы весьма приличный вариант. 

\- Но в то время тебе так не казалось.

\- Нет. Она показала нам комнату, где хранили оборудование для электро-компульсивной терапии. Показала кровати с ремнями. А еще была одна огромная комната… там гуляло эхо и было полно… Впервые я полностью погрузился в чужую боль, воссоздав картину произошедшего. Было так легко представить, что творилось там с людьми, я просто не смог этого не увидеть.

\- Много травмирующих впечатлений для детского восприятия.

\- Это было слишком. Одних кроватей с ремнями уже было слишком. Я чувствовал себя так, словно это меня раз за разом связывали, а я не мог даже пошевелить головой и увидеть, что происходит в комнате, что случится в следующий момент. Потом еще несколько месяцев мне снились кошмары, что все дети уходят, а я остаюсь там навсегда.

\- Ты был напуган, - сказал Ганнибал. Он легко представил себе ребенка, каким мог бы быть Уилл – постоянные ссадины и царапины, следствие нервозной самоагрессии, и никого рядом, чтобы успокоить и ободрить. Что было бы, встреться они тогда? Что стало бы с ними, и как повлияла бы на их взросление эта встреча?

\- Я был в ужасе. Но это еще не самое худшее. Когда мы заканчивали экскурсию, я спросил, что такого ужасного совершили эти люди, если их держали здесь взаперти. А она ответила, что они не сделали ничего плохого, просто таким способом врачи пытались им помочь. Что они не были злыми, они были просто… другими.

\- А ты уже тогда знал, что отличаешься от прочих.

Уилл закрыл лицо руками и рассмеялся коротким, горьким смехом. 

\- Я знал это всегда. Знал еще до того, как выучил, что два плюс два будет четыре. До того, как научился завязывать шнурки. Знал с самого рождения. А в тот день меня просветили, куда попадают такие, как я - которые чем-то отличаются от других. 

\- И ты никому ничего не сказал?

\- Конечно, нет. Иначе они бы поняли, что я – другой.

\- Значит, детский страх во взрослой жизни переродился в фобию. 

\- За исключением того, что она не иррациональна. И никогда такой не была – во всяком случае, не для меня. Я уже говорил вам, что прекрасно знаю, какие типы расстройств личности у меня есть. И никогда не претендовал на то, чтобы считаться нормальным. 

\- Таким образом, в итоге твой кошмар стал реальностью.

\- И вы сейчас спросите, как я себя чувствую в связи с этим, да, доктор Лектер?

Ганнибал почувствовал на себе его прожигающий взгляд и вдруг поймал себя на странной фантазии, что стоит только повернуть голову – и он увидит, как глаза Уилла мерцают, словно у мстительных существ из древних сказок его детства. 

\- А ты хочешь мне об этом рассказать?

\- Иногда мне хочется заставить вас прочувствовать это, - голос Уилла вдруг стал низким и очень тихим. – Но я не думаю, что вы можете хоть чего-то бояться.

\- Все чего-то боятся.

Вот теперь он завладел полным вниманием Уилла, как будто раньше его было недостаточно. Кожу начинало покалывать под пристальным изучающим взглядом.

\- Я кое-кого убил в Северной Каролине, - сказал Ганнибал. Было ли это неуклюжей попыткой отвлечь Уилла или, напротив, весьма эффективной попыткой заронить новую идею в его разум, он и сам не смог бы определить. 

Уилл раздраженно махнул рукой.

\- Уверен, что вы отметились в каждом из пятидесяти штатов. 

\- В заброшенной психиатрической клинике.

\- Нет, - тут же выпалил Уилл.

\- Нет?

\- Нет, мы не поедем туда. И вы не будете демонстрировать мне место преступления. И я не позволю вам привязать меня к кровати и… - Уилл резко замолчал и плотнее запахнулся в одеяло.

\- Ты не думаешь, что это может спровоцировать своего рода катарсис? Воссоздание травмирующей обстановки в безопасных условиях…

\- В безопасных условиях?

\- Ты в самом деле настолько уверен, что я хочу причинить тебе вред?

\- Вы уже это сделали, - безэмоционально произнес Уилл.

\- Я совершил ошибку, - ответил Ганнибал. – Я не представлял, насколько пагубным для тебя окажется заключение.

Это заявление было настолько близко к искренним извинениям, насколько позволяла натура Ганнибала - а такого с ним не случалось последние два десятка лет. 

\- Я сделал все, чтобы ты оказался на свободе.

\- Вы вытащили меня из лечебницы, потому что вам зачем-то это было нужно. А теперь вам зачем-то нужно запихнуть меня в другую.

\- Я могу заставить тебя.

\- Можете, но не будете. Вы хотите, чтобы я отправился туда добровольно. Хотите увидеть, как я корчусь от страха, как борюсь с ним. И хотите быть рядом, когда я проиграю эту схватку.

\- Именно, - подтвердил Ганнибал, даже не пытаясь скрыть возбуждение, отчетливо прозвучавшее в его голосе. – Но также я искренне полагаю, что это пойдет тебе на пользу. Неортодоксальность методов еще не означает их недейственность.

\- Вот теперь мне в самом деле трудно поверить, что вы воспринимаете меня не просто как носителя неисчерпаемого колодца страданий.

\- А меня удивляет, как упорно ты стараешься убедить себя, что это не соответствует действительности.

\- Вы вызывали у меня симпатию, - ответил Уилл так тихо, что его слова почти заглушил шум работающего двигателя. – И до сих пор вызываете. Наверное, это крайне нездорово с моей стороны.

\- Наверное, - согласился Ганнибал. 

Он действительно так думал, хотя тепло, которое он ощутил после этих слов, стало неожиданным и отчасти неприятным сюрпризом. Сосредоточившись на Уилле, Ганнибал почти не смотрел на пустынную дорогу, поэтому успел уловить лишь промельк какого-то движения на трассе.

\- Остановите машину, - потребовал Уилл и, когда Ганнибал никак не отреагировал, схватил его за руку, не отрывая глаз от темноты за капотом. – Давайте же, съезжайте с дороги!

На этот раз Ганнибал подчинился и даже осторожно сдал назад вдоль обочины, время от времени бросая взгляды на руку Уилла, мертвой хваткой вцепившуюся в его запястье. То, что Уилл прикасался к нему, еще и так непринужденно, казалось почти невероятным.

Когда они подъехали к нужному месту, Уилл открыл дверь и пулей вылетел из машины, забыв, что до сих пор замотан в одеяло. Ганнибал тоже выбрался из «Бентли» и молча наблюдал за ним, облокотившись на крышу машины. Когда Уилл скрылся в придорожных кустах, он недовольно поджал губы, но все же направился следом.  
И нисколько не удивился, обнаружив Уилла, подманивавшего куском недавно купленной говядины поразительно грязную дворнягу. 

\- Думаю, сейчас неподходящее время, чтобы заводить питомцев, Уилл.

\- Он ранен.

Пес наконец подошел достаточно близко, чтобы взять мясо. Он припадал на переднюю лапу, а шерсть была выпачкана засохшей кровью. Уилл протянул ему еще один кусок говядины. Пес улегся на брюхо, заскулил и положил голову на колени Уиллу, который осторожно ощупал поврежденную лапу. Пес дернулся и зарычал, но не сделал попытки укусить.   
Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала снизу вверх.

\- Вы можете ему помочь?

\- Я доктор, а не ветеринар, - счел нужным напомнить Ганнибал, но все же опустился рядом на колени.

Они оказывались в этом положении так часто, что Ганнибал давно уже уверился, что их действия прекрасно вписывались в хорошо известный сценарий, квазирелигиозный срежиссированный отыгрыш ролей просящего и дарующего. Уилл просил о помощи, Ганнибал ее оказывал. Чем больше помощи оказывал Ганнибал, тем более зависимым от него становился Уилл. Простая эффективная манипуляция, но в последние два месяца, по ощущениям Ганнибала, она стала давать сбой. 

Тем не менее, сейчас в полном соответствии со сценарием Уилл обращался к нему за помощью, а он – опять же по сценарию – должен был сделать то, о чем просил Уилл. Только вот у Ганнибала были большие сомнения в том, кто теперь являлся главным манипулятором в этой схеме. Выражение лица Уилла, с которым он смотрел снизу вверх, стоя на коленях рядом с псом и прося о помощи, было как две капли воды похоже на то, что Ганнибал наблюдал на его лице через решетку в балтиморской клинике. Осознанно Уилл использовал его или нет – но это сработало в тот раз, сработало и теперь.

\- Все не так плохо, - сказал Ганнибал, отводя в сторону спутанную шерсть.

\- Его кто-то укусил?

\- Нет. Края раны неровные, но не рваные. Колючая проволока, я полагаю. Нужна вода и аптечка – она в багажнике.

Уилл тут же кинулся к машине, а Ганнибал задумчиво посмотрел на пса, борясь с искушением убить его, а потом сказать Уиллу, что он сбежал. Животное было грязным, с колтунами в шерсти, и наверняка заражено блохами - беспородный бродяга с серебристыми пятнами на морде, немолодой и навряд ли протянет еще больше пяти лет. Пятнистый окрас. Скорее всего – чем-то болен. 

Уилл вернулся. Ганнибал принялся смывать кровь, чтобы очистить рану. Он попытался взглянуть на пса глазами Уилла, чтобы понять, что тот нашел в этом жалком существе, но не смог. Это разозлило его, и движения вышли резче, чем требовалось. Пес оскалил клыки, и Уилл принялся успокаивать его, гладя по голове и шее, шепча что-то неразборчиво-нежное.

\- Почему ты так возишься с ними? – спросил Ганнибал, не скрывая своего неодобрения.

\- Вы оказывались в ситуации, когда отчаянно нуждались в помощи, а никто так и не помог?

\- Но сейчас ты не один. И в любом случае, одна лишь неудовлетворенная потребность в защите, как бы давно она ни возникла, не может провоцировать тебя вновь и вновь отыгрывать этот сценарий.

Ганнибал обработал кожу пса анестетиком и принялся зашивать рану. 

\- Я делаю это вовсе не из альтруизма, - ответил Уилл. – Просто собаки не будут тебя жалеть просто так. Иногда полезно иметь рядом с собой парочку псов, чтобы не утонуть в жалости к самому себе.

\- Никогда не думал, что ты нуждаешься в жалости.

\- Я знаю, - Уилл бросил на него странный взгляд из-под неровной челки и криво усмехнулся. – Значит, ваше присутствие рядом мне тоже пойдет на пользу.

Ганнибал сосредоточил свое внимание на лапе пса, задаваясь вопросом, не потратил ли он последние несколько месяцев впустую. Он не был уверен, что вообще понимает, что творится в голове Уилла Грэма. 

\- Я отнесу его в машину, - сказал Уилл, когда с обработкой раны было покончено. Он осторожно поднял пса на руки и повернул к дороге, пробираясь сквозь спутанную траву и кустарник.

Когда Ганнибал, задержавшийся, чтобы собрать аптечку, вернулся к машине, Уилл уже устраивал пса на заднем сидении. Собака была замотана в то самое одеяло, в которое всю дорогу кутался сам Уилл.


	4. Глава 4

Уилл зарылся пальцами в спутанную шерсть пса и, наклонившись к нему, тихо шепнул:

\- Я не смогу оставить тебя, но обещаю, что найду тебе хороший дом.

Пес лизнул его в ухо, Уилл улыбнулся.  
Конечно, самым лучшим – и самым невозможным - вариантом было отправить пса к Алане, в стаю. Что ж, всегда есть вероятность, что им удастся найти какой-нибудь приют для животных в ближайшем городе.   
«Бентли» выехал обратно на трассу. Уилл завернул остатки говядины в пакет, предварительно заверив Ганнибала, что мясо не выпачкано в собачьей слюне. После пятиминутной отчаянной внутренней борьбы он тихо произнес:

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты благодаришь меня сейчас, но не за то, что я помог тебе бежать из клиники?

\- Тогда вы сделали это, преследуя собственные цели. А сейчас – только потому, что я попросил.

Ганнибал приподнял два пальца от руля жестом, который он умудрился сделать аналогом демонстративного пожатия плеч, оставшись при этом совершенно неподвижным.

\- Я с пониманием отношусь ко всем проявлениям твоей личности. Даже если временами это приносит неудобства. 

Брошенные вскользь слова задели Уилла неожиданно сильно. 

\- Забавно, что только вы один. 

Он с силой провел рукой по лбу, хотя первый раз за долгое время голова совершенно не болела. – Признаю, это прозвучало мелодраматичнее, чем я думал. 

\- У тебя переутомление. Постарайся заснуть.

\- Я не могу спать. Мой мозг слишком перегружен. И это не переутомление, - добавил Уилл после долгой паузы.

Ганнибал некоторое время молчал.

\- Тогда просто закрой глаза. И слушай. Давным-давно…

\- Вы что, серьезно хотите рассказать мне сказку на ночь?

\- Нет, если будешь меня перебивать. Так вот, давным-давно юная девушка купалась в лесном ручье. Когда она вышла из воды, то увидела, что в ее одежду, оставшуюся на берегу, забралась змея. 

Уилл и не подумал закрывать глаза. Наоборот, он в изумлении уставился на Ганнибала, продолжившего свой рассказ о девушке, которая согласилась выйти замуж в обмен на то, чтобы змей оставил ее одежду в покое. Итогом такого поспешного решения стали тысячи змей, приползшие в дом, чтобы утащить ее на дно океана, где жил змеиный король. Родственники девушки пробовали откупиться от них, предлагая забрать весь скот, но змеи были настроены решительно и в конце концов унесли девушку с собой. 

\- Ей было страшно, но когда ее доставили во дворец, она увидела, что змеиный король –обычный мужчина, как и все прочие, и даже красивее многих. Он был добр к ней, и они были счастливы вдвоем в далеком королевстве, на дне океана.

По размеренным интонациям Ганнибала было понятно, что он повторяет слова сказки, в точности копируя тон человека, от которого сам слышал ее много раз. 

\- И жили они долго и счастливо?

\- Нет. Она как-то отправилась погостить домой, а родственники предали ее и ножами растерзали ее мужа на куски. Она взывала к нему – Если он мертв, пусть пена морская обернется кровью. А если жив – пусть пена морская обернется молоком. Пена стала кровью, и в отчаянии она превратила себя и своих детей в деревья. 

\- Милая история.

\- Наверное, все же вряд ли подходит для чтения на ночь.

\- Кто вам ее рассказывал?

\- Моя бабушка. Это очень древняя легенда, хорошо известная там, где я родился.

\- Где это?

\- Литва. 

У Уилла наготове была еще тысяча вопросов, но Ганнибал опять заговорил – на этот раз на языке, которого Уилл не знал, и мог только предполагать в нем литовский. Уилл никогда не слышал его раньше, но ему почему-то казалось, что этот язык, в отличие от английского, самой природой предназначен для Ганнибала.   
Ганнибал рассказывал ту же самую легенду - в конце концов, незнакомые слова и знакомые интонации убаюкали Уилла, и он уснул.

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, мотор был выключен. Машина стояла рядом с темной громадой какого-то здания, и переход от состояния расслабленной дремы к паническому страху занял у Уилла доли секунды.

\- Я же сказал – нет! – несмотря на все усилия, его голос ощутимо дрогнул.

\- Не помню, чтобы ты использовал именно такую формулировку, - задумчиво сказал Ганнибал. - И как мне кажется, ты все-таки согласился, что я могу делать то, что сочту необходимым.

Он обошел вокруг машины, открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения и требовательно протянул руку – словно Уилл был не в состоянии самостоятельно выбраться из «Бентли», и, возможно, это отчасти так и было. По крайней мере, одна мысль о том, чтобы сделать хоть шаг прочь от машины, вызывала противную слабость в коленях.   
Уилл нервным жестом вытер ладони о бедра - прямо о брюки, еще недавно принадлежавшие Ганнибалу. Ощущать их мягкую шерсть было приятно. Даже в какой-то мере успокаивало. 

\- Какой смысл вытаскивать меня из одной клиники, чтобы запихнуть в другую?

\- Разница в возможности контроля. Никто не станет держать тебя здесь против твоей воли. Ты сможешь уйти, когда пожелаешь.

\- То есть, когда вы посчитаете, что с меня достаточно.

\- Ты был прав, когда говорил, что принуждение в этой ситуации сведет на нет все мои усилия. Я лишь прошу тебя попробовать.

\- Что, если я откажусь?

\- Тогда я буду крайне разочарован.

Здание угрожающе маячило впереди. Уиллу казалось, что его вязкая и скользкая как нефть тень ползет к машине. Ганнибал с выражением бесконечного терпения на лице уже давно окунулся в нее, приглашающим жестом вытянув руку во тьму.   
Уилл выбрался из машины и прошагал мимо, опустив голову и стиснув в карманах кулаки, чувствуя, как паника подступает к горлу. Открыв центральную дверь здания, он немного замешкался, и лишь легкое прикосновение Ганнибала к его спине придало Уиллу решимости войти в холл.

Глубокие тени, затаившиеся в углах и скрывавшие высокий потолок, были похожи на пауков. Фонарик Ганнибала выхватывал из темноты лишь фрагменты сколотой плитки и ободранные отсыревшие стены на другом конце холла. Уилл заметил кресло со сломанной осью и разбросанные листы порванной книги. Пульс гулко отдавался у него в ушах, тишина казалась невыносимой.

\- Куда мы идем? – спросил он, только чтобы не молчать.

\- В комнату, где я его убил.

\- Я не хочу смотреть на ваше место преступления.

\- Напротив. Ты никогда не применял свои таланты в присутствии человека, который может подтвердить или опровергнуть твои выводы. И тебе любопытно, как это будет.

\- Это случилось слишком давно. Я работаю по свежим следам.

\- Ты всегда утверждал, что работаешь с уликами, а не впечатлениями. Все улики, которые тебе нужны, по-прежнему там.

Уилл удивленно покосился на Ганнибала, но с благодарностью ухватился за возможность отвлечься от панических настроений.

\- Тело?

\- В настоящее время от него должен был остаться один скелет.

\- Не много, - но все же Ганнибал был прав, ему хотелось попробовать. Он был не в восторге от этих чувств, но и обманывать себя не стал.

\- Думаю, мы скоро это увидим, - ответил Ганнибал. – Сюда.

Свет фонарика заплясал на отбитой с потолка плитке, на кусках цветочных обоев, свисающих со стен как увядшие лепестки, и остановился на теле, лежавшем на полу возле окна. Лунный свет, просачивавшийся сквозь густую хвою близстоящей ели, высвечивал белый изгиб обнажившегося ребра.  
Уилл засунул трясущиеся руки в карманы и попытался сконцентрироваться на событии убийства, а не на месте преступления. 

\- Не похоже на ваш почерк.

\- Объясни.

\- Для своего замысла вы могли выбрать любое помещение, которое подходило бы для демонстрации его значимости, но вы убили в комнате ожидания. Что само по себе символично, я полагаю, хотя это не тот масштабный сценарий, которому вы обычно следуете. Просто оставили его на полу - никаких декораций, никакого оформления, ничего лишнего.

Уилл обошел вокруг тела, испытывая непреодолимое желание двигаться. Ноги сводило судорогой, и он почти ждал, что вот-вот почувствует на своей шее горячее дыхание призрачного оленя. 

\- Что он сделал?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Вы выбираете их не случайно, но не по типу внешности, возраста, или социального положения. Они все переступили какую-то черту. Единственный общий знаменатель у жертв – это вы. Вы встречали этих людей, и все они дали вам повод к убийству. Всегда было интересно, какой именно.

\- Конкретно этот пролил дешевую водку на мой костюм. 

\- Последствия слегка несоразмерны проступку.

\- Не согласен.

Уилл машинально потер висок, который постепенно наливался болью, пульсирующей в такт ударам сердца. Точно также оно билось на пути в Балтиморскую государственную клинику, когда его везли связанного, одурманенного валиумом, который затуманил разум ровно настолько, что Уилл мог сосредоточиться только на одном – куда именно его везут.   
Он взглянул вниз, на белый череп давно умершего человека, и постарался сфокусироваться на привычной картине убийства.

\- Как его звали?

\- Джереми Сталлер.

В смерти Сталлер не казался ни пугающим, ни отталкивающим. Кровь давно высохла и впиталась в дощатые перекрытия пола. На обнажившихся костях кое-где остались ошметки кожи, а на черепе – единственная прядь выцветших волос, над которыми оказалось не властно даже тление. Кругом валялось тряпье, бывшее когда-то одеждой. Уилл видел вещи гораздо хуже.   
Присев на корточки рядом с трупом, он сказал:

\- Знаете, а ведь я вполне мог оказаться на его месте. За свою жизнь я пролил немало напитков на людей. Не помню, была ли среди них водка, но все они определенно были дешевыми.

\- Если ты пытаешься заставить меня проникнуться сочувствием к этому…

\- Я просто размышляю вслух. Было что-то еще. Что-то отличало его от прочих, кроме отсутствия хороших манер. Что вы взяли у него?

\- Сердце, печень и легкие.

\- А у того, что был перед ним?

-Только сердце.

Уилл оперся локтями о колени, а подбородком - о кулак. 

\- Почему вы хотели, чтобы я увидел его?

Лицо Ганнибала, словно высеченное из камня, даже не дрогнуло. Уилл вздохнул, ничуть не удивившись, и вернулся к изучению трупа. Место убийства и все обстоятельства говорили о том, что Ганнибалу нужно было уединенное тихое место, только вот он давно уже не нуждался в этом, чтобы поймать и разделать жертву. В то время ему уже не нужно было практиковаться, по крайней мере, в убийствах. Возможно, в чем-то еще. Почему он взял у этого человека три органа, а у предыдущего только сердце?

Уилл поднял глаза на Ганнибала, который теперь методично прохаживался вдоль стены, не глядя ни на Уилла, ни на труп. Его походка была размеренной и ровной, и все равно это было самое яркое физическое проявление эмоций, которое Уиллу доводилось наблюдать.   
Закрыв глаза, Уилл сосредоточился и почувствовал, как время повернулось вспять. Сердцебиение замедлилось, даже страх немного улегся. 

Ганнибалу было знакомо это место, он выбрал его за уединенность – впрочем, как и теперь. Для него это – всего лишь заброшенное здание, расположенное в живописной местности, с печальной историей, в котором нет ничего пугающего. 

\- Я приношу его сюда в полубессознательном состоянии. Мне нужно время, чтобы сделать все как надо, но я слишком взбудоражен. Не из-за этого человека, а из-за того, что я собираюсь с ним сделать. Я убиваю его быстро. Ему больно – но это совсем не та боль, которую он заслуживает. Я забираю мясо, тщательно заворачиваю его, кладу в переносной холодильник. 

Уилл опять поднял глаза на Ганнибала, который прекратил мерить шагами комнату и теперь, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, и, кажется, даже не дышал. 

\- Я оставляю труп на полу. Органы отношу домой. У меня назначен званый ужин, и мне нужно время, чтобы подготовиться, - продолжал Уилл, глядя Ганнибалу в лицо. – Впервые я пригласил гостей, чтобы они смогли оценить плоды моей работы. Это не насмешка над ними, по крайней мере – не только насмешка. Я хочу стать ближе с этими людьми, хочу чувствовать себя связанным с ними определенным образом. Я делаю это таким способом, потому что он безопасен, потому что знаю, как быстро и как далеко они убегут, стоит им только узнать, из чего сделаны блюда, которые я подаю на стол. Я не могу позволить себе роскошь самообмана. 

\- Я обедаю с людьми, до которых мне нет никакого дела, - медленно сказал Ганнибал, тщательно подбирая слова. Он все так же стоял, замерев возле окна.

\- Теперь да. Но не в тот вечер.

\- Да. Не в тот вечер.

Уилл рывком поднялся на ноги и шагнул к Ганнибалу, лицо которого по-прежнему тонуло в тени. Впервые на памяти Уилла он избегал зрительного контакта.

\- Расскажете мне, как все прошло?

\- Не о чем говорить. Я гостеприимный хозяин и прекрасный кулинар. Это был удачный вечер.

\- Вы наслаждались им?

\- Безмерно.

\- И все же не в той мере, на которую могли рассчитывать.

\- Я ни на что не рассчитывал, - тон Ганнибала стал резче.

\- Надежда сродни тараканам. Проникает всюду, вне зависимости от того, как сильно вы хотите от нее избавиться. 

Уилл не смог уловить движения Ганнибала, а уже в следующее мгновение почувствовал, как железные пальцы стискивают воротник его рубашки, затылок врезается в стену, а предплечье Ганнибала вжимается ему в горло.

\- Тебе следует быть осторожнее, - негромко сказал Ганнибал. В его глазах плескалась ярость, и что-то еще, чему Уилл не мог дать определения.

Никогда в жизни Уилла не накрывало такое мгновенное и такое неуместное возбуждение. Все, чего ему хотелось сейчас – провоцировать сильнее, жестче, провоцировать до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не взорвется. 

\- Может быть, я не чувствовал достаточной угрозы, - прошептал он.

\- Если ты хочешь почувствовать настоящий страх, я могу это устроить.

Предплечье Ганнибала с силой врезалось в горло Уилла. Мир по краям выцвел, тьма хлынула со всех сторон, и тело, зажатое в тиски хваткой Ганнибала, обмякло. Последнее, что почувствовал Уилл прежде, чем потерять сознание, - это руку Ганнибала, обхватившую его за пояс, не дающую упасть. Обнадеживающее ощущение.


	5. Глава 5

Уилл не мог повернуть голову. Едва сознание вернулось к нему – резко, рывком, - он забился и заметался – напрасно, потому что запястья, щиколотки и даже голова были надежно зафиксированы и привязаны ремнями к грязной кровати, на которую его уложил Ганнибал. Уилл мог смотреть только прямо перед собой, на пятно света, которое расползалось по потолку. Должно быть, фонарик упал где-то на пол и светил вверх.

Уилл попробовал ослабить ремни, поворачивая и крутя запястье, но едва смог дотянуться до них кончиками пальцев. На ощупь ремни были кожаными. Скорее всего, они уже давно гнили от сырости. Уилл рванулся изо всех сил, но ремни держали крепко.

Сердце, колотившееся в груди, казалось ему слишком горячим, разбухшим и несоразмерно огромным. Грудная клетка не вмещала его, сдавливала со всех сторон, не оставляя места ни желудку, ни легким. Уилл задыхался, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не хватать воздух ртом отчаянными глотками, и заставлял себя дышать ровно и неглубоко. 

Комната была пуста, он был один. Уилл убеждал себя, что Ганнибал где-то недалеко – наблюдает, оценивает – но верить в это с каждой прошедшей минутой становилось все сложнее.  
Тогда Уилл попытался изменить тактику – в конце концов, не имело никакого значения, здесь Ганнибал или нет. Все, что ему нужно – это сосредоточиться. Кожаные ремни старые и протертые, кровать – тоже, вдобавок, наверное, еще и ржавая. Он сможет выбраться самостоятельно. Ему необязательно лежать здесь, спутанному по рукам и ногам, и дожидаться, пока подозрительно активная живность, бегающая по стенам, не осмелеет настолько, чтобы попробовать его на вкус.   
Фонарик вдруг с глухим стуком опрокинулся и покатился, луч света прочертил дугу, скользнул вниз и заплясал на стене. Уиллу показалось, что он увидел метнувшуюся тень, чей-то образ на секунду выступил из тьмы. Он вытянулся изо всех сил, чтобы увидеть, есть ли там кто-нибудь, но, даже вывернув голову вправо, насколько позволяли ремни, не смог ничего разглядеть. 

Фонарик наконец остановился, тени, казавшиеся теперь чернее и гуще, замерли. Уилл опять оказался в тишине и одиночестве. Единственным звуком, разносящимся по комнате, было его сбитое неровное дыхание. Уилл попытался дышать размеренно, вновь обрести хоть какое-то подобие контроля над собой, но тело в панике стремилось вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха, словно каждый вздох грозил стать последним. 

Мышцы сводило судорогой и скручивало так сильно, что болели кости. Уилл отчаянно дергал запястье, стараясь освободить руку, пока не стер кожу в кровь. Он твердил себе, что ремень рано или поздно поддастся, что все будет хорошо. Что Ганнибал где-то здесь, должен быть здесь, наблюдает, иначе вся эта ситуация не имеет смысла. И если – когда - станет совсем плохо, Ганнибал вмешается. 

Самовнушение понемногу начинало действовать, и именно в этот момент Уилл услышал звук заводящегося мотора, а потом - шорох гравия под колесами отъезжающей машины, и рухнул в кошмар, сбывавшийся наяву. Рев уезжающего школьного автобуса, затихающие голоса, и он, маленький мальчик, навсегда оставшийся там, где ему и надлежит быть.   
Все вокруг замерло, даже сердце споткнулось в груди. Ноги и руки налились ледяным холодом. Не стало слов, чтобы описать творившееся с ним, а без них не осталось ничего – только эта комната, эта кровать и его страх.

Горло словно ободрали изнутри. Наверное, он кричал, но сам не слышал ни звука. Какая-то часть него, часть прежнего Уилла, наблюдая за всем словно со стороны, все еще осознавала происходящее, но накатывающие волны безумия захлестывали и уносили ее все дальше и дальше. Время потеряло смысл, секунды и часы слились в одно целое, когда Уилл услышал звук открывшейся двери и приближавшиеся шаги. 

Тени опять заметались по стенам, Уилл инстинктивно дернулся назад. Напрасно. Он ощутил чье-то присутствие – подавляющее, неумолимое, - и опять забился, выкручивая правую руку, и на этот раз ремень поддался.   
Уилл рванулся что было сил, но его тут же крепко схватили за запястье, удерживая на месте. Ганнибал склонился над Уиллом, прижал два пальца к его шее, нащупывая пульс, прежде чем освободить ему руки. Уилл ощущал его горячее, быстрое дыхание, видел непривычный румянец, окрасивший скулы, и испарину, выступившую у корней волос.   
Ганнибал рванул оставшиеся ремни, освобождая голову и щиколотки Уилла, поднял его на ноги и потащил прочь от кровати, остановившись только на полпути к двери. И даже тогда он продолжал оставаться строго между Уиллом и кроватью. 

Уилл привалился к груди Ганнибала, чтобы не упасть. Ноги просто не держали. Ганнибал обхватил его лицо ладонями, легко поглаживая щеки, заставил приподнять голову и посмотреть на него.

\- Я думал, ты добивался именно этого, - сказал Уилл. Голос прозвучал хрипло и незнакомо, говорить было больно.

Ганнибал явно собирался что-то ответить, но удержался в последний момент и не сказал ни слова. Он еще раз проверил пульс Уилла, прижав указательный и средний пальцы к шее под подбородком, а другой рукой откинул волосы с его лба жестом, выдававшим напряженную нервозность.

\- Так и было. До определенной степени, - в конце концов, ответил он.

Уилл выпрямился, с трудом держась на ногах, и отступил назад. Колени подламывались, но он все-таки мог стоять самостоятельно – более или менее. Повернувшись боком к Ганнибалу, Уилл согнулся почти вдвое, словно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. А потом вдруг резким движением распрямился, одновременно разворачиваясь всем корпусом, и с силой ударил Ганнибала кулаком в челюсть. Ганнибал не сделал ни малейшей попытки уклониться, покорно снеся удар, и остался стоять, где стоял. 

Уилл теперь оказался совсем близко к нему, практически вплотную, вторгаясь в личное пространство - и Ганнибал не отстранялся. Подняв руку, Уилл с силой провел большим пальцем по его разбитой губе, жадно наблюдая, как из ранки сочится кровь. Глаза Ганнибала были прикованы к лицу Уилла, выискивая что-то, известное ему одному, стремились поймать ответный взгляд – но Уилл упорно не смотрел на него. 

\- Скажи, что сожалеешь, - прошептал он.

\- Я сожалею.

\- Хорошо. Я тебя не простил, нихрена подобного, но то, что ты сказал – это хорошо.

Уилл придвинулся еще чуть ближе, оказавшись совсем уж вплотную, и вот теперь Ганнибал отшатнулся назад. Уилла с головой захлестнуло ощущение собственной власти. Он шагнул вперед еще раз и еще, и каждый раз Ганнибал отступал все дальше, пока не уперся спиной в стену. 

\- Мы должны ехать, - ровным тоном сказал он, но не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы уйти или отодвинуть с дороги своего преследователя. 

Уилл оперся ладонями о грязную стену по обе стороны головы Ганнибала и сократил последнее оставшееся между ними расстояние - поймал губами его нижнюю губу, втянул ее в рот, ощущая на языке металлический вкус крови, и почувствовал, как пальцы Ганнибала судорожно вжимаются ему в бок. В остальном Ганнибал оставался абсолютно неподвижным, даже когда Уилл просунул колено между его ног и углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком внутрь. Он лишь издал низкий звук, который Уилл жадно впитал ртом и губами, выпив до дна. Непривычный будоражащий привкус крови подстегивал его, заставляя буквально вжимать Ганнибала в стену, ощущая бедром его твердеющий член. Тело Уилла отреагировало совершенно аналогичным образом, и прежде чем совсем потерять голову, он отшатнулся назад. 

\- По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что не сплю. Никогда в жизни у меня не было таких жутких кошмаров – хотя, я уверен, в скором времени будут. Благодаря тебе.

Ганнибал по-прежнему неподвижно стоял у стены, и единственное, что выдавало его эмоциональное состояние - неуловимое движение руки, которая еще несколько мгновений назад впивалась в бок Уилла, словно в попытке удержать его рядом. Впрочем, Ганнибал быстро справился с собой и прижал ладонь к вылинявшим обоям.

Уилл никогда не отрицал, что Ганнибал обладает природным магнетизмом - а сейчас противостоять его притяжению было просто немыслимо, особенно когда он был таким непривычно растрепанным и дышал так непривычно неровно. Поэтому Уилл без раздумий шагнул ближе, стремясь вновь ощутить тепло, исходившее от Ганнибала, и медленно провел ладонями вниз по его груди. 

\- Хотя я очень не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался, вынужден напомнить, что нам пора.

Уилл нахмурился. 

\- Охрана? Это место патрулируется?

\- Проблема не в этом.

Ганнибал отодвинулся, наконец, от стены, направился к двери, по пути подобрав фонарик, и остановился, выжидательно глядя на Уилла. 

\- А в чем проблема?

\- Я – владелец этого здания.

\- Ты… выкупил здание, в котором совершил до сих пор не раскрытое убийство? 

\- Признаю, не самое умное мое решение. Но, поскольку дело сделано, перепродажа привлекла бы еще больше ненужного внимания к моей персоне. 

Они бок о бок прошли к выходу через полутемный холл. Уилл каждую минуту ждал возвращения панического страха, но единственное, что он способен был чувствовать, это оцепенение, холод и бескрайнюю опустошенность - последствия резко схлынувшего адреналина.   
Никто больше не произнес ни слова, и лишь когда они опять оказались в машине и выехали на трассу, Уилл заговорил: 

\- Джек не подозревает, что ты помог мне сбежать. У него нет причин проверять твои налоговые декларации и счета. И даже если он о чем-то догадается, вряд ли будет искать нас в заброшенной психиатрической клинике. Или будет?

\- Возможно, я в самом деле перестраховываюсь. Но даже, если это так, будет гораздо безопаснее, если мы окажемся как можно дальше от этого места. Через несколько миль будем проезжать через город.

Ганнибал бросил красноречивый взгляд на собаку, спавшую на заднем сидении. 

\- Приют ночью наверняка закрыт.

\- И это к лучшему. Неразумно обнаруживать наше присутствие в этих местах. Ночь довольно теплая, мы можем привязать пса снаружи, и работники приюта утром его найдут. 

Уиллу не понравился этот план, но другого у него не было – он понимал, что лучшего варианта в их положении не придумаешь. Через пятнадцать минут Ганнибал съехал к обочине и остановился. Дорога резко поворачивала на восток, и через кроны деревьев можно было разглядеть зарево огней, висевшее над городом. 

\- Не так уж далеко, - заметил Ганнибал. – Человек, выгуливающий собаку, привлечет меньше внимания, чем двое мужчин на «Бентли». Я скоро вернусь, а тебе не помешает переодеться. И выпить воды.

\- Я в порядке. И не какая-то там чертовая… - Уилл едва успел проглотить готовое сорваться с языка слово «чашечка», что только подогрело его злость. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что не осталось ни единого места в его сознании, куда еще не успел пробраться Ганнибал. 

\- Я в порядке, - с нажимом повторил он.

\- У тебя шоковое состояние. 

Уилл несколько секунд сверлил Ганнибала взглядом, потом аккуратно выбрался из машины, от души хлопнув дверью. Даже поймал себя на желании открыть ее еще раз – чтобы была возможность шарахнуть как следует, - но сдержался, и зашагал прочь, путаясь в высокой траве, в безотчетных поисках чего-нибудь, на чем можно было бы выместить злость.  
Ганнибал последовал за ним, осмотрительно предпочитая держаться подальше.

\- Уилл…

Уилл резко повернулся, вскинув руки к ночному небу. 

\- Да, ты прав! И кто в этом виноват?

Это была любимая фраза его отца, и в своем собственном голосе Уиллу почудился до боли знакомый луизианский акцент. Из горла вырвался истерический смешок – он вполне допускал, что в один прекрасный день его сознание будет окончательно вытеснено посторонними личностями, но и подумать не мог, что этими личностями окажутся Ганнибал и его отец.

\- Я, - согласился Ганнибал.

Это простое признание вдруг лишило Уилла последних сил, сдернув с вершин эмоционального перенапряжения, пика которого он достиг несколько часов назад. 

\- Верно, - сказал он. – Послушай, просто иди, хорошо? Сейчас мне нужно побыть одному.

Ганнибал не стал спорить, вернулся к машине и вытащил пса с заднего сидения. 

\- Возьми для него одеяло, - добавил Уилл.

Ганнибал и на этот раз выполнил его просьбу, и даже использовал один из своих шелковых галстуков в качестве поводка. Пес по-прежнему хромал. Уилл смотрел, как они медленно идут по направлению к городу, чувствуя смутное беспокойство, и тут Ганнибал вдруг оглянулся и поднял пса на руки.

\- Как его зовут? – крикнул он Уиллу.

\- Что?

\- Ты ведь дал ему имя, не так ли?

\- Чарли, - ответил Уилл, не раздумывая, просто потому нужно было что-то сказать, и одновременно борясь с неуместным чувством иррациональной благодарности.

\- Я оставлю с ним записку, - сказал Ганнибал и продолжил свой путь к городу.


	6. Глава 6

Ганнибал поудобнее перехватил пса, умостившего морду на его предплечье. Он прекрасно знал, что в городе нет приюта для бездомных собак, и путь его лежал прямиком к полицейскому участку.   
Остановившись на полдороге, когда Уилл уже не мог его видеть, а до города оставалось еще достаточное расстояние, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, Ганнибал написал на оборотной стороне своей визитки:

Чарли, для Беверли Катц, ФБР.

Перевернув визитку обратно и мельком глянув на тисненые буквы своего имени, Ганнибал мгновение колебался, хотя и знал наверняка, что начало катастрофы уже положено. Знал с тех самых пор, как сломал шеи охранникам в клинике – точно таким же способом, которым когда-то был убит пациент в его кабинете. Джек наверняка заинтересуется этим обстоятельством, а если Джек берет след, он не останавливается на полпути. И заброшенная психиатрическая клиника, находящаяся в собственности Ганнибала - только первый из длинной череды фактов, до которых он рано или поздно докопается. 

Ганнибал решительно подчеркнул свою фамилию и написал: Проверьте морозильник, постаравшись как можно тщательнее подделать неразборчивый угловатый почерк Уилла.  
Беверли Катц являла собой счастливое сочетание ума, необходимых навыков, дружеского отношения к Уиллу и готовности выйти за рамки инструкций. Так или иначе, она придет к нужному заключению, и когда это случится, Ганнибалу лучше быть как можно дальше отсюда. 

Он привязал пса возле полицейского участка, устроив его на одеяле, прицепил визитку к галстуку-поводку булавкой, вытер руки о мокрую траву и повернул обратно.   
Вряд ли собаку обнаружат до восьми утра. Еще несколько часов пройдет, пока местные полицейские убедят ФБР отнестись серьезно к их истории. Примерно около полудня кто-нибудь из Отдела поведенческого анализа Джека Кроуфорда приедет за визиткой. События после этого слишком вариативны и с трудом поддаются прогнозированию, но в этом уже не будет необходимости. До полудня следующего дня времени у него вполне достаточно. 

Когда Ганнибал вернулся к машине, то обнаружил Уилла растянувшимся на капоте «Бентли». Он переоделся в защитного цвета штаны, клетчатую фланелевую рубашку и синюю ветровку, длинные рукава которой доходили ему практически до кончиков пальцев. Слабый неверный свет луны подчеркивал резкие линии его лица и шеи. 

\- Иди сюда, - позвал Уилл, не открывая глаз.

Ганнибал с готовностью сократил разделявшее их расстояние и осторожно опустился на капот, все еще хранивший тепло от нагревшегося двигателя. 

\- Ты знаешь что-нибудь о звездах? – неожиданно спросил Уилл.

\- Могу определить местонахождение общеизвестных созвездий. Орион, Пегас, Андромеда, некоторые другие.

\- Астрономическая навигация. Один из друзей отца пробовал научить меня этому, когда мне было восемь или девять. Когда я стал старше, мне пригодились эти уроки. Где бы ты ни находился, всегда сможешь отыскать дорогу с помощью одного только звездного неба. 

\- И ты решил продолжить изучение навигации?

\- Да. Когда мне было четырнадцать, я работал в Майне на катере, который предназначался для ловли омаров. Владельцем был отставной военный, который перетаскал мне свои книги по картографии и логистике. Его дети не возражали, все равно современные рыболовецкие суда напичканы электроникой. 

\- В навигации по звездам есть определенное очарование. 

\- Она надежнее. Звезды не нуждаются в подзарядке. 

\- Но их могут сутками скрывать тучи.

\- Я всегда могу подождать, пока тучи разойдутся, - Уилл улыбнулся. – Еще он учил меня распознавать созвездия. Говорил, это производит впечатление на девчонок. 

\- В самом деле?

\- Как ни удивительно, но да. Постоянно быть новеньким в школе не так уж плохо, как может показаться. Никто из девчонок не помнит тебя семилеткой, опрокинувшим ей на голову апельсиновый сок. 

\- А ты представлялся им кем-то новым и потому интригующим.

\- Кем-то новым, определенно. 

\- И теперь ты собираешься рассказывать о звездах мне?

-Может быть. Это произведет на тебя впечатление?

\- Сложно будет впечатлить меня сильнее, чем тебе уже удалось.

Уилл перекатился на бок, оперся на локоть и склонился над Ганнибалом, прижимая его к капоту, как раньше к стене заброшенной клиники, - ощущение, которое Ганнибал неожиданно нашел довольно приятным. Уилл очертил пальцем его нижнюю губу – легко, едва касаясь. 

\- Скажи, что любишь меня, - тихо сказал он. На его лице застыло безупречно нечитаемое выражение, непроницаемости которого мог позавидовать сам Ганнибал.

\- Зачем?

\- Хочу знать, с каким лицом ты будешь мне лгать.

\- Я должен быть убедительным, не так ли?

\- Да. Пусть это будет твоя лучшая попытка.

Ганнибал перевел взгляд вдаль, потом сфокусировался на бледном размытом пятне – руке Уилла, маячившей прямо перед глазами, - отыскивая слова, которые могли считаться убедительными. Нужная фраза пришла на ум даже быстрее, чем он предполагал.

\- Я не верю в существование любви, но если бы верил, то определенно смог бы назвать чувства по отношению к тебе именно так.

Уилл наклонился ниже. Его палец переместился на щеку Ганнибала.

\- Так нечестно.

\- Ты хотел, что я был убедителен.

\- Думаю, у тебя получилось. Ты убил Абигейл Хоббс?

\- Нет.

\- А как же кровь?

\- Позаимствовал немного с ее согласия. Воссоздать на полу рисунок артериального кровотечения не так сложно. 

\- Ты отрезал ей ухо.

\- Да.

\- Тоже с ее согласия?

\- Почти. Я дал ей выбор. Она получила взамен новую жизнь, деньги, свободу от постоянного общественного давления.

Уилл вздохнул и уронил голову на руки.

\- Если за все это пришлось заплатить одним лишь ухом, я бы тоже согласился, не раздумывая.

\- Ты так уверен, что можешь отличить, говорю ли я правду или нет?

\- Сейчас, про Абигейл – да. Уверен.

\- А если я скажу, что не убивал Кесси Бойл? Что на самом деле это сделал ее брат? 

\- Ложь.

\- Откуда такая уверенность?

\- Способ, который убийца выбрал для демонстрации своего преступления, совсем не походил на дело рук неопытного новичка. Это было не место преступления, а произведение искусства.

\- Это единственная причина?

\- Нет¸- Уилл судорожно вздохнул. – Ты совершил это убийство специально для меня, верно? Чтобы я смог увидеть, что именно упускаю в расследовании.

\- Да. Чтобы посмотреть, увидишь ли ты разницу.

\- Я увидел, - тихо сказал Уилл. – Увидел так четко, что в первый момент даже не понял, как мог не догадаться раньше. Абигейл тебя разгадала, да?

\- Она несколько раз обедала у меня. Думаю, она распознала особый вкус мяса.

\- Что, оказалось совсем не похоже на курицу?

\- Это тебе решать.

\- Если честно, не замечал особой разницы.

\- Учитывая, что сотворили с твоими рецепторами еда из придорожных закусочных и замороженные полуфабрикаты, я не удивлен, - Ганнибал помолчал. – Я ожидал более выраженной реакции с твоей стороны.

\- Еще бы. Конечно, сначала был шок. Но знаешь, в рамках моей профессии я перечитал множество соответствующей литературы. Ты не единственный убийца, съедающий своих жертв. Со временем границы допустимого размываются, и невозможность нарушения табу уже не кажется такой абсолютной. Умом я понимаю, что это всего лишь мясо.

\- Именно.

\- Да. Именно. В общем, я не в восторге от того, что ты делаешь с телами жертв после смерти. Куда больше отвращения вызывает сам факт их убийства и мучений.

Уилл говорил это спокойным ровным голосом. Ганнибал тысячу раз представлял себе подобный разговор по меньшей мере с сотней разных людей – и в его воображении никто не реагировал так, как Уилл сейчас.  
Ганнибал озвучил свои мысли, и Уилл тут же поинтересовался, чем именно заканчивались подобные воображаемые разговоры.

\- Истерикой и слезами. Возможно, рвотой.

\- Наверное, ты представлял себе среднестатистического человека, которого не вынуждают иметь дело с результатами самых шокирующе извращенных преступлений на регулярной основе. Твои – далеко не самые страшные из тех, что я видел.

\- Кажется, я начинаю чувствовать себя оскорбленным.

\- Не стоит. Твои преступления не самые кошмарные, но одни из самых мастерски совершенных. Осмотрительные, чисто сработанные, тщательно продуманные. Полные артистизма. Я должен был сразу вычислить, что убийство Кесси Бойл – дело рук Потрошителя. В ретроспективе это очевидно.

\- И, тем не менее, ты собираешься меня поцеловать? – вообще-то Ганнибал хотел ответить совсем другое, но сказывалось долговременное присутствие губ Уилла в непосредственной близости от его лица.

\- Нет, - прошептал Уилл, и тут же наклонился так низко, что их губы почти соприкоснулись. – Слишком занят вопросом, зачем ты вырезал ее легкие, пока она была еще жива.

Ганнибал чуть передвинулся, ощущая спиной гладкий металл капота, а грудью – тепло, исходящее от Уилла.

\- Тебе будет легче, если я скажу, что к тому времени она была уже мертва?

\- Если честно, да. Но я все равно тебе не поверю, так что можешь не стараться.

\- Ее духи были ужасны.

\- Хуже, чем мой одеколон?

\- Ты продолжаешь сравнивать себя с моими жертвами.

\- Я и есть твоя жертва. Ирония в том, что у всех, кого ты убил, были люди, чувствовавшие к ним то же самое, что ты чувствуешь ко мне.

\- И что же, по-твоему, я чувствую к тебе?

\- Не знаю. Но в любом случае, нечто очень сильное.

И вот теперь Уилл поцеловал его. Легко, почти нежно – яркий контраст с поцелуем в здании клиники. Сейчас не было ни напора, ни ярости. Ганнибал пришел к выводу, что этот вариант поцелуя нравится ему не меньше. А может, даже больше.  
Уилл прижался крепче, перекинув одну руку через Ганнибала, чтобы опереться о капот. Ганнибал представил себе молодого и неопытного Уилла, лежавшего в точно такой же позе с девушкой его возраста, очередной брюнеткой в стиле мисс-средний запад. Это положение легко позволяло Уиллу прижиматься рукой и плечом к груди девушки. Наверное, его это возбуждало – и что самое интересное, это возбуждало и Ганнибала. 

Губы Уилла легко прижимались к его губам, язык очерчивал их контуры, иногда скользя внутрь полуоткрытого рта. Ганнибал обхватил его за бедра, а затем скользнул рукой вверх по спине, чтобы прижать сильнее, – но ощутил холод металла и замер. Это без сомнения был нож, который Уилл засунул себе за пояс.

\- Зачем это? – поинтересовался Ганнибал.

\- Думал поквитаться с тобой за смерть Абигейл.

\- Поквитаться или убить? 

\- Так и не решил, - плечи Уилла напряглись – скорее, в защитном жесте, чем в простом пожатии. – Хотя, наверное, я все равно не смог бы этого сделать.

Одного знания о том, что Уилл обдумывал вариант убийства, хватило, чтобы возбуждение Ганнибала возросло многократно. Он был совсем не против продолжения, но Уилл перекатился и спрыгнул с капота. 

\- Нам лучше продолжить путь.

В этот раз он сам сел за руль. И не прошло и пяти минут поездки в относительной тишине, как он задал вопрос о Мариссе Шурр.

\- Весьма несдержанная юная леди. Достаточно было посмотреть, как она разговаривала со своей матерью. Хотя я выбрал ее и Кесси Бойл, преимущественно, как наиболее подходящие кандидатуры для моих целей. То, что мисс Шурр к тому же идеально соответствовала критериям Хоббса, - чистая случайность. 

Уилл спросил о мужчине, найденном в автобусе, и еще о двоих из этой серии – сигнальных маячках, как он выразился. Ганнибал не думал об этих конкретных жертвах в таком ракурсе, но признал, что определение весьма неплохое. 

\- Что ты чувствовал? – спросил наконец Уилл, и Ганнибал не мог с уверенностью определить, интересовался ли он из чистого любопытства или за этим вопросом стояло что-то еще.

\- Ты знаешь, что значит убить человека.

\- Я был в панике. Это другое, - Уилл был бледен, почти как тогда, на кухне Хоббса, стоя на коленях рядом с Абигейл. – Однажды, когда я работал в отделе убийств Нового Орлеана, мы прибыли на задержание. Я выхватил пистолет, но не смог нажать на курок. 

\- Ты сожалеешь об этом?

\- Нет. Никогда не сожалел. Вот почему я ушел с полевой работы.

\- Но тебе понравилось убивать Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.

\- Я чувствовал, что поступаю правильно. Что так нужно. Ты ощущаешь то же самое, когда убиваешь?

Этот секрет Ганнибал хранил в себе так долго, что на мгновение ему показалось, что он физически не сможет ответить. Во рту внезапно пересохло, а язык стал неповоротливым и тяжелым. Ганнибал сделал глоток воды из бутылки, плотно закрутил колпачок и лишь потом заговорил:

\- Это почти экстатическое ощущение, в дионисийском понимании этого слова. Физически процесс требует приложения максимальных возможностей моего тела и предельной сосредоточенности разума - такое полное погружение я иногда ощущал при проведении хирургических операций или терапевтических сессий с тобой. Наиболее захватывающий опыт всей моей жизни.

Высказываясь так открыто, Ганнибал ощущал легкое беспокойство - словно каким-то образом, произнося это вслух, принижал истинную суть происходящего. Возможно, это было платой за попытку облечь в слова то, о чем не следовало говорить.

\- Ты только что поставил на один уровень разговор со мной и убийство?

\- Сожалею, если такое сравнение оскорбляет твои чувства.

\- Нет, это… Нормально, я полагаю, - Уилл стянул очки с переносицы, чтобы протереть стекла. – Знаешь, почему я спрашиваю тебя обо всем этом?

\- Думаю, любопытство. Уникальный и единственный в своем роде шанс.

\- Частично. Но не только, - Уилл надел очки, нервно потер пальцем нос, откинул назад лезущие в глаза волосы. – Собираюсь сказать нечто такое, что круто изменит твое мнение обо мне к худшему.

\- Не думаю, что это возможно.

\- Знаешь, какое самое яркое впечатление осталось у меня от убийства Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса? Не то, что я все-таки выстрелил в него. И не то, как я пытался зажимать рану Абигейл, не давая ей истечь кровью. И даже не то, что он сказал мне перед смертью.

\- Что же тогда?

\- Твои слова, когда ты говорил мне, что Бог чувствовал силу и власть, обрушивая на головы тридцати четырех своих последователей крышу церкви. Твои слова и ты сам. И я уверен, что ты, вспоминая об убийствах всех этих людей, отныне будешь думать в первую очередь не о том, как здорово себя чувствовал, лишая их жизни, - ты будешь думать обо мне. И только обо мне.

Уилл был прав – Ганнибал увидел и прочувствовал это мгновенно. 

\- Если ты думаешь, что это заставит меня остановиться…

\- Ничего подобного. Просто хочу укорениться в твоем сознании так же глубоко, как ты в моем.

Захлестнувшее Ганнибала чувство могло в равной степени оказаться как гневом, так и жаждой обладания, но, чем бы это ни было, оно требовало немедленного выхода.

\- Не думаю, что ты знаешь, о чем просишь. Я уже говорил, что часто представляю, как ты совершаешь убийство. В подробностях вижу, как ты вспарываешь живот и погружаешь руки глубоко в тело, как они становятся липкими и алыми от чужой крови. Одна из моих любимых фантазий - как я слизываю эту кровь с твоих пальцев. Поверь, тебе не захочется укореняться в моем сознании.

Уилл промолчал, но стиснул руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

\- Мне ждать истерики и слез? – поинтересовался Ганнибал.

\- Ты заставляешь меня жалеть, что я тебя не убил, - голос Уилла звучал хрипло и задушено, а глаза не отрывались от мелькавшей впереди ленты дороги. 

Ганнибал не знал, были ли эти слова правдой, манипуляцией, или тем и другим. Он знал только, что эта картина навсегда запечатлеется в дворце его памяти до малейших деталей – руки Уилла, сжимающие руль, полутемный салон автомобиля, смешанный запах вяленого мяса и колы и убегающее назад шоссе, выхваченное из тьмы светом фар.


	7. Глава 7

Уилл свернул с шоссе 1-95 к побережью. 

\- Можно узнать, куда мы направляемся? – спросил Ганнибал.

\- Неправильный вопрос.

Ганнибал задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по колену.

\- Значит, мы направляемся не куда-то, а, скорее, в когда-то?

\- Угадал. Примерно на тридцать лет назад.

\- К другу твоего отца?

\- Он не был другом. Просто знакомый.

\- Не был другом, но все эти годы ты не терял его из вида?

\- Когда мне было одиннадцать, мы с отцом помогли ему спрятать труп.

В те времена они кочевали по северным штатам, а зимовать остались в щитовом домике возле озера Мичиган, где стылый воздух насквозь был пропитан ледяной водной взвесью. Насколько Уилл мог вспомнить, в ту зиму все вокруг казалось ему покрытым грязной ледяной коркой. Они с отцом законопатили окна утеплителем и термостойкой пленкой, и все равно приходилось спать в свитере, штанах и двух парах носков. Днем отец, надев голубую спецовку (которую Уилл зачем-то долго хранил после его смерти) и перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, чинил лодочные моторы, обогреватели и микроволновки. А по вечерам околачивался в барах. 

Однажды, в промозглый вторник, отец вернулся вечером с заплывшим глазом и сбитыми костяшками на правой руке. Уилл притащил ему льда и воды, и отправился спать. Отец разбудил его через час.

\- Вставай, Уилли. Пойди, открой дверь. Если это полиция, скажи, что меня нет. 

Уилл побежал на громкий стук к двери, но, глянув в глазок, никакой полиции не увидел. Стоявший на крыльце мужчина был один, и замотан от холода так, что из-под армейской вязанной шапки виднелись только глаза, а все остальное надежно скрывал темно-коричневый шарф. 

\- Это мистер Хаксли, - крикнул Уилл отцу.

Тот нахмурился, но махнул рукой, разрешая открыть дверь. Мистер Хаксли первым делом толкнул Уилла в плечо, так что он чуть не отлетел в сторону, процедил сквозь зубы «Прочь» и потащил отца в дальний угол комнаты. Уилл счел за лучшее вернуться в спальню, но стены дома были слишком тонкие, и хотя он застал разговор не с самого начала, услышанного было более чем достаточно.   
«тот мужик, с которым ты подрался на парковке у Ланди, погнался за мной с ножом, пришлось стукнуть его как следует, вся голова всмятку. Все видели, как ты с ним дрался – ты, а не я, ты об него свои кулаки ободрал, это у тебя на рубашке его кровь, а я чист»  
И однозначная угроза: «лучше помоги мне, иначе…»  
Уилл быстро натянул джинсы и влез в ботинки. Когда он вышел из спальни, отец и Хаксли резко повернулись и уставились на него. 

\- Иди обратно в комнату, парень, - сказал Хаксли. – Тебе все приснилось. Заруби себе это на носу, иначе я напомню, не сомневайся. 

\- Земля промерзла, - ответил на это Уилл. – Но я знаю, где можно его спрятать.

Заброшенный дом стоял на окраине, в тупике безлюдной улицы, как завершающая предложение точка. Он давно покосился, крыша начала заваливаться на растущий во дворе дуб. Уилл почти каждый день после школы забирался по веткам на чердак, где в лучах солнца было относительно тепло, а в углах пылились ящики с разнообразной литературой – от комиксов до французской философии.   
Уилл указал наверх.

\- Вот как я попадаю туда, но можно обойти вокруг дома, там дверь в подвал закрыта только на цепочку.

По совету Уилла отец захватил с собой болторез. Цепь поддалась с металлическим визгом и лязгом – хорошо, что в округе не было соседей, которых мог бы побеспокоить странный шум. В подвале было грязно, холодно, но мороза не ощущалось.

\- Насколько я знаю, тело все еще там, - завершил рассказ Уилл. – Лет десять назад кто-то выкупил дом, сделал ремонт и залил пол нижнего этажа цементом.

\- Неплохо.

\- Очень плохо. Если кто-то до сих пор ищет этого человека, у нас могут быть проблемы. Хотя, насколько я знаю, никто так не обеспокоился его исчезновением. Одежду, в которой отец в тот вечер ходил в бар, я утопил в озере - всю, включая ботинки. За что потом мне от него хорошенько досталось.

\- Вместо благодарности.

\- Это были хорошие ботинки.

Ганнибал скептически хмыкнул.

\- Думаешь, этот Хаксли согласится тебе помочь?

\- Думаю, он согласится продать нам катер, не задавая лишних вопросов.

\- И что потом?

Уилл покачал головой. Весь прошлый день и сегодняшняя ночь слились для него в один сюрреалистический кошмар – не хватало только горячего дыхания пернатого оленя за спиной. Он и представить не мог, чем все это может закончиться.  
Вскоре две полосы на шоссе трансформировались в одну, асфальт сменился гравием, а потом – просто дорожной грязью. Соленый бриз, дувший с океана, чувствовался даже через систему фильтрации «Бентли». Напряжение, цепями сковывавшее Уилла по рукам и ногам последние шесть месяцев, слегка отпустило. Он почти слышал звон лопавшихся невидимых нитей, так долго отравлявших его кровь.

Трейлер Хаксли одиноко стоял посреди пустоши. От грязи, времени и запущенности белая краска на нем облупилась и покрылась желтыми пятнами. Нарисованный на стене пылающий череп выцвел и встречал подъезжающих не черно-красным отливом, а серой и грязно-розовой унылой гаммой. Олдсмобиль бледно-голубого цвета и грузовой Форд, - оба образца середины восьмидесятых, - стоявшие рядом в траве, по самые окна заросли сорняками.   
Уилл вылез из машины, и тут же окунулся в бесконечный шум океана и звон роящихся насекомых, который поглотил его с головой.  
Услышав шум, вышел Хаксли, грохнул дверью трейлера и наставил на незваных гостей дуло дробовика. 

\- Проваливайте! – крикнул он. – И даже не вздумайте делать вид, что не заметили табличку «частная собственность»! Я их развесил кругом на милю вперед. Я не хочу неприятностей, но если будете нарываться, вам не поздоровится!

С сигаретой, которую Хаксли сжимал в зубах, он вряд ли расставался часто, о чем свидетельствовал прокуренный хриплый голос, посаженный никотином и дымом. Фланелевая рубашка, очень похожая на рубашку Уилла, туго обтягивала выпирающий пивной живот.

\- Я видел предупреждения, мистер Хаксли, - сказал Уилл.

\- Я тебя знаю, парень? – недоверчиво спросил тот, но дробовик все же немного опустил.

\- Вы знали моего отца. Беу Грэма, - Уилл не произносил этого имени вслух с самых похорон.

Хаксли тяжело шагнул на полшага вперед, старые доски жалобно заскрипели под его весом.

\- Уилли? – протянул он. Дробовик опустился еще ниже, но потом резко вернулся на прежнюю позицию. – Я слышал, ты теперь коп?

\- Был. Теперь уже нет.

\- Тогда чего тебе надо? 

\- Мне нужен катер, хочу уехать отсюда подальше и побыстрее. 

Лицо Хаксли разгладилось. Он закинул дробовик на плечо и стал тяжело спускаться по ступенькам.

\- Ну да, я понимаю. У всех случаются проблемы, и все хотят порой сбежать от них подальше. У тебя есть наличные?

\- Две штуки. Мне нужно что-нибудь с каютой. 

\- Не говори ерунды, парень. Пять штук минимум, и подберу тебе отличный вариант.

\- Обойдусь без отличного варианта, мне катер нужен уже сегодня.

Хаксли растянул губы в улыбке. 

\- Торопишься, значит? Вставил не той девчонке? 

Он перевел взгляд на Ганнибала, который неслышной тенью выскользнул из машины и теперь стоял рядом с Уиллом, заложив руки за спину. 

\- Или отсосал не тому парню, а?

Ганнибал чуть заметно напрягся - Уилл на подсознательном уровне ощутил исходящую от него молчаливую угрозу и шагнул вперед, становясь между ним и Хаксли.

\- Убил не того человека.

И услышал позади тихий саркастический смешок Ганнибала. Хаксли тоже не выглядел убежденным.  
Несмотря на не отпускающее его ощущение нереальности происходящего, Уилл понимал, что в дальнейшем им будут нужны деньги. А Хаксли теперь знал, что Уилл в отчаянном положении, будет набивать цену и торговаться за каждый цент. Единственная вещь, которая могла на него повлиять – это страх.  
А учитывая, что обычно Уилл вызывал в людях недоумение и смутную жалость, а никак не страх, перед Хаксли ему нужно играть роль совершенно другого человека. И у него даже есть, в кого перевоплощаться – тысячи жестоких преступлений, прошедших за эти годы перед его глазами. 

Уилл выпрямил спину и плечи, которые он неосознанно горбил в защитном жесте, и медленно улыбнулся холодной улыбкой, которую позаимствовал из арсенала Ганнибала. Образ Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, незримо присутствовавший в сознании, шептал ему: Видишь? Видишь? Да, вижу – мог бы с полным правом сказать Уилл.  
Он чувствовал угрозу и страх, расходящиеся от него в стороны как круги по воде, и неприятная улыбка на лице уже не казалась ему такой чужеродной. Уилл шагнул вперед, и Хаксли непроизвольно попятился.

\- Ладно, это твои дела, меня они не касаются, - пробурчал он, когда уперся пятками в грязный настил перед трейлером, и остановился. Уилл продолжал идти, пока не приблизился к нему вплотную. Вытащил дробовик из безвольных пальцев Хаксли - тот и не подумал возражать – и отбросил его в сторону. 

\- Покажи, что у тебя есть.

Хаксли вытер рукой губы и покосился на дробовик, валяющийся в мокрой траве. 

\- У меня? В городе выбор больше. Могу свести тебя кое с кем.

\- Нет. Покажи мне лодки.

Уилл с Хаксли бок о бок направились к докам, Ганнибал следовал за ними, держась чуть позади. Когда Уилл повернул голову, то увидел, что выражение лица Ганнибала как две капли воды повторяет его собственное. Вернее, это лицо Уилла как две капли воды отражало выражение Ганнибала – не следовало путать оригинал с копией.  
В доках, на привязи стояли три лодки, медленно покачиваясь на волнах. Черная вода билась о борта, шла рябью, отливая на гребнях бледно-синим в свете прожектора на причале. 

Весельную лодку Уилл отмел сходу, поэтому на выбор осталось всего два судна: рыболовецкий катер, чье состояние было всего лишь немногим лучше трейлера, и старая 25-футовая яхта, на палубе которой гнили снасти и в беспорядке валялись спутанные сети. Когда-то она был выкрашена в зеленый, но краска давно облупилась. Всякий раз, как отхлынувшая волна обнажала борт, становился виден плотный слой облепивших его ракушек. Подвесной мотор на вид казался достаточно новым, но, за исключением лопастей, был весь покрыт въевшейся грязью. В общем¸ яхта представляла собой плавучую катастрофу. Уилл сразу ощутил с ней некое родство душ.

\- Яхту, - сказал он. – Полторы штуки. 

\- Да брось! – возмутился Хаксли. – Она стоит в два раза больше!

Уилл помолчал, давая савану ночи поглотить отзвук прозвучавшей фразы. 

\- Она еле держится на плаву, - тихо сказал он, медленно поворачиваясь к Хаксли, который тут же попятился и едва не свалился с причала. – Две тысячи. И я забираю ее в ближайшие двадцать минут.

Хаксли, еле восстановив равновесие, усердно закивал.

\- Деньги в машине, - сказал Уилл. Страх Хаксли согревал его, как солнечные лучи, наполняя сердце невыразимой воздушной легкостью. Облегчение при мысли, что можно наконец-то позволить себе не быть жертвой, было таким всеобъемлющим, что глазам становилось больно. 

Их маленькая процессия двинулась обратно к трейлеру. Ганнибал ускорил шаги, подойдя к Уиллу вплотную, скользнул ладонью по его ребрам и шепнул, почти касаясь губами уха:

\- Ты невероятно прекрасен сейчас. Полагаю, ты должен это знать. 

И невозмутимо отстранился. 

\- Нарцисс, - пробормотал Уилл в ответ и, пытаясь игнорировать щекочущее ощущение, разлившееся по коже от прикосновения Ганнибала, чуть не напоролся на низко растущую ветку дерева. Позже он не раз думал, специально ли Ганнибал хотел отвлечь его внимание именно в тот момент, когда они уже подходили к поляне возле трейлера. В любом случае – намеренно или нет – у него это прекрасно получилось.

Хаксли приотстал, нагнувшись за дробовиком, выпрямился, пыхтя и отдуваясь. Уилл остановился, ожидая, пока он поравняется с ним, но Хаксли целеустремленно прошагал мимо него, резко оттолкнув с дороги плечом.   
Ганнибал поджал губы, когда дуло дробовика уперлось ему под подбородок, и брезгливо отвернулся от Хаксли, тяжело дышавшего ему прямо в лицо. Уилл видел, как он весь подобрался, как сжатая пружина – и знал наверняка, что именно так выглядит Ганнибал Лектер за секунду перед тем, как сбросить маску социализации.

\- Ганнибал, нет. 

\- Почему нет? Он бесполезен. Его запах ужасен, он отвратительно груб. Ты не выносишь этого человека, причем с самого детства. Какие у тебя могут быть возражения?

Уилл схватился за переносицу.

\- Ты не можешь вот так просто убивать людей!

\- Мой жизненный опыт свидетельствует об обратном.

\- Вы, оба, а ну заткнитесь! – заорал Хаксли.

Ганнибал адресовал Уиллу взгляд, полный глубокого сдержанного страдания.

\- Что вы хотите, мистер Хаксли? – спросил Уилл.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы, двое двинутых, убрались отсюда! Чокнутый! Еще ребенком ты все время за мной шпионил, следил вот этими самыми стеклянными пустыми гляделками!

\- Расширенные зрачки и бледно-голубая поволока? – вмешался Ганнибал.

Гнев Хаксли захлебнулся, его лицо озадаченно вытянулось.

\- Чего?

\- Посмертное помутнение роговицы, - автоматически пояснил Уилл. – Наступает примерно через три часа после смерти.

\- Ты знаешь это… потому что ты коп? – неуверенно спросил Хаксли. 

Его голос дрогнул на последнем слове, взгляд заметался между Уиллом и Ганнибалом.

\- Он знает это, потому что много раз смотрел в глаза мертвецам, - вкрадчивые слова Ганнибала вспороли ночную тишину как клинок кожу.

Уилл с точностью до секунды уловил момент, когда Хаксли запаниковал. Ганнибал, должно быть, специально провоцировал его, и тем не менее сильный удар в подбородок прикладом дробовика сбил его с ног. Намерения Хаксли, который с исказившимся от страха и ярости лицом наставил на него дуло ружья, были очевидны. Поле зрения Уилла резко сузилось до разворачивающейся перед ним сцены – и Ганнибала, стоящего на коленях, окровавленного, с приоткрытым ртом и затуманенными глазами. Он даже не сразу понял, что делает, пока не ощутил тяжесть ножа в своей руке. 

Струя алой крови брызнула на запястье, растеклась по ладони, закапала с пальцев. Голова Хаксли тяжело мотнулась в сторону, рана на шее вышла глубокой, чистой и ровной. Уилл оказался в сбывшемся кошмаре, преследовавшем его многие месяцы, кошмаре убийства – горячее, тяжелое, неистовое ощущение. 

В свете прожекторов на крыше трейлера ему казалось, что руки выпачканы в нефти. Даже когда он поднес их к лицу, в полосе света мелькнул лишь слабый отблеск красного. Кровь медленно ползла по коже, заполняя каждый изгиб, каждую линию, стекалась в лужицу в центре ладони.

\- Уилл. 

Ганнибал, все еще стоя на коленях, качнулся вперед, буквально пожирая его глазами, и то и дело облизывая губы. Уилл протянул к нему окровавленную ладонь. Ганнибал тут же потянулся к ней, но замер, остановив себя в последний момент.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Уилл. – Пусть хотя бы один из нас получит то, что хочет.

Ганнибал закрыл глаза и медленно приблизил руку Уилла к своим губам, широким движением лизнул его ладонь. Уилл был уверен, что ощущение чужой липкой крови на коже не перебьется ничем – но постепенно движения живых жаждущих губ и языка, слизывающих алые потеки с ладони и пальцев, будили в нем прежнюю чувствительность, отвлекали. Ганнибал резко поднял глаза, и Уилл не успел отвести взгляд, а потом просто не смог, завороженный невиданным зрелищем - растрепанные волосы Ганнибала в беспорядке падали ему на лоб, джинсы туго обтягивали колени и бедра, не скрывая, а скорее подчеркивая очевидную эрекцию, на щеках играл лихорадочный румянец, а губы и подбородок расчерчивали кровавые разводы.

Уилл поднял вторую руку, не выпачканную в крови, и пропустил волосы Ганнибала сквозь пальцы, откидывая их назад. В ответ на это Ганнибал прерывисто выдохнул и втянул в рот три пальца его окровавленной руки, вынуждая Уилла вновь зажмуриться – обрушившихся на него ощущений жара и движений языка, скользящего по пальцам, было слишком. А при одном взгляде на губы Ганнибала, обхватившие его окровавленную плоть, мутилось в голове. 

Впрочем, глаза Уилла распахнулись почти в ту же секунду, когда острые зубы прикусили последний сустав пальца и с силой провели по нему вниз, к костяшкам, содрав в процессе кожу. Ганнибал издал низкий вибрирующий звук, тут же вернулся к ранке, но уже языком, яростно вылизывая сустав.

Колени Уилла немедленно подогнулись, превратившись в желе. Резкое, головокружительное возбуждение накрыло его с головой. Он сильно потянул Ганнибала за волосы, толкаясь окровавленными пальцами глубже ему в горло. Ганнибал с готовностью качнулся ближе, позволяя с силой тянуть себя за волосы, и выгнул спину, полностью открывая горло, мерцавшее в лунном свете. Уилл нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать обнажившуюся кожу в основании шеи, там, где он мог губами ощущать вибрацию дыхания Ганнибала.   
В последний раз облизав его пальцы, Ганнибал позволил им выскользнуть изо рта.

\- Уилл, пожалуйста…

\- Не здесь. На яхте.


	8. Глава 8

Вряд ли отчаянное возбуждение могло считаться разновидностью энцефалитной лихорадки, но впоследствии Уилл не мог вспомнить, как именно они добрались до узкой койки в крошечной каюте. Помнил только полинявший узор из синих и зеленых цветов на матрасе, одеяло, валявшееся на полу, - последнее напоминание о прошлом владельце. 

Ганнибал набросил одеяло на койку и буквально уронил на него Уилла, навалившись сверху. Некоторое время они просто лежали, прижавшись друг к другу и тяжело дыша, потом Ганнибал приподнялся на локтях. Его губы по-прежнему были выпачканы в крови. Уилл потянулся к ним, чтобы стереть кровавые потеки, но Ганнибал перехватил его запястье.

\- Нет, - прошептал он. – Не так.

Тогда Уилл притянул его к себе за плечи и прижался губами к губам. Вкус крови был еле ощутим и далеко не так неприятен, как он думал. По крайней мере, когда ему доводилось порезать палец на собственной кухне, и он не раздумывая, тащил его в рот, металлический привкус на языке обычно ощущался гораздо сильнее, чем теперь. 

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы эта кровь принадлежала кому-нибудь другому, - сказал Уилл, заполняя словами пространство между ними, и почувствовал, как смешок Ганнибала щекочет его подбородок.

\- Чью же кровь ты предпочитаешь?

\- Твою, - ответил Уилл, сокращая расстояние между ними и прикусывая нижнюю губу Ганнибала. Если уж приходилось выбирать, чью кровь ощущать на языке, пусть это будет кровь Ганнибала, а не Хаксли. И не чья-то еще. Так что сказанное им практически не было ложью – и возымело именно то действие, на которое он рассчитывал. 

Одна рука Ганнибала стиснула его бок, другая – запуталась в волосах, а сам он развел ноги и бесстыдно вжался пахом в бедро Уилла. Уилл не стал кусать губу Ганнибала до крови, этого и не понадобилось - жесткие движения его губ и зубов заставили кровоточить ранку от недавнего удара. Уилл провел по ней языком, зализывая треснувшую кожу, чувствуя, как судорожно сжимаются объятия Ганнибала, стиснувшего его крепко, до синяков. 

Уилл отстранился, и Ганнибал склонился к нему, пряча лицо в ямке между плечом и шеей. Оба тяжело дышали. Уилл медленно провел рукой вниз по спине Ганнибала, впервые в жизни ощущая себя практически всемогущим.   
Схватившись за рубашку и футболку Ганнибала, он одним движением стащил их прочь. Ганнибал в ответ лишь задрал его футболку вверх – казалось, у него просто нет времени снять ее полностью, он был захвачен обнажившейся кожей, дотрагиваясь везде, где только можно – живот, грудь, бока, талия и даже подмышки Уилла подверглись детальному исследованию. 

\- Не думаю, что ты найдешь для себя что-то новое, - пробормотал Уилл.

\- Предпочитаю действовать методично и тщательно, - ответил Ганнибал и поцеловал его пальцы, там где чуть раньше содрал кожу с сустава своими зубами.

\- У нас нет времени на тщательность. Лично я хочу убраться отсюда до рассвета.

\- Мудро, - согласился Ганнибал, не прекращая, впрочем, ласк.

Уилл приподнял голову, скользнул взглядом вниз, по широкой спине Ганнибала, где под кожей рельефно проступали крепкие мускулы. Провел рукой по плечу, опустился чуть ниже и с силой впился ногтями в кожу над выступающей лопаткой. Ганнибал зашипел и опять отчаянно толкнулся в его бедро, и на этот раз Уилл нырнул рукой вниз, между их телами и обхватил ладонью скрытый джинсами член Ганнибала. Ощущения шероховатого денима и жара тела оказалось последней каплей – Уилл торопливо расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, рванул молнию вниз и запустил пальцы внутрь. Член Ганнибала, уже влажный из-за смазки, запульсировал в его руке. Ганнибал яростно толкнулся в его руку и, наклонившись к самому уху, шепнул:

\- Я хочу отсосать тебе, Уилл, хочу, чтобы ты был у меня во рту, зная кто я и на что способен. Хочу, чтобы ты доверился мне. Ты мне доверяешь, Уилл?

\- Я доверяю тебе быть тем, кем ты являешься на самом деле.

В ответной улыбке Ганнибала отчетливо промелькнуло нечто дикое, почти первобытное. Он резко нагнулся и впился зубами в плечо Уилла, вырвав у него крик боли, а потом сполз вниз и расстегнул его джинсы, освобождая член.

\- Запомни это ощущение, - сказал он. А потом член Уилла окутал влажный жар его рта, почти такой же невыносимо горячий, как и пульсирующая в плече боль. Ганнибал не повредил кожу, но с легкостью мог это сделать. Уилл не сомневался, что при желании он мог зубами прокусить плоть до кости. 

Мог – но не стал. В этом заключалась суть их отношений, суть каждого мига, проведенного рядом друг с другом. Ганнибал был опасен и всегда таковым будет, и тем не менее именно он являлся для Уилла направляющим компасом и якорем в бурю, не дававшим пойти ко дну. 

Зубы прочертили дорожку по всей длине его члена. Уилл содрогнулся и вцепился в одеяло, сжимая в кулаках грубую серую шерсть. Он осторожно скосил глаза вниз, на макушку Ганнибала, который стоял перед ним на четвереньках, низко нагнувшись, со спущенными на бедра джинсами. Уилл непроизвольно напрягся, готовый бить или бежать, но Ганнибал только взял его член глубже в горло и принялся сосать, так что скоро все усилия Уилла были направлены только на то, чтобы не подаваться бедрами вперед. 

Рот Ганнибала был опьяняюще горяч, он резко сглатывал, когда член Уилла касался задней стенки его горла, заставляя Уилла задыхаться. Но даже это не могло утихомирить бешеный водоворот его мыслей. Уилл не мог перестать анализировать, отмечая растрепавшие волосы Ганнибала, изгиб его острых скул, линию шеи, и влажные звуки, которые он издавал, заглатывая член.

В конце концов, Ганнибал отстранился. При взгляде на эти припухшие влажные губы, на ниточку слюны, протянувшуюся от члена к подбородку, Уилл практически впал в блаженный ступор – пусть только на одну секунду. 

\- В чем дело? – спросил Ганнибал.

\- Я не могу… Всегда было трудно отключить мозги. Каждый раз одно и то же. 

Все партнеры Уилла, с которыми он спал, кончали первыми. И это не было вежливостью по отношению к ним. Отпустить себя, расслабиться – в любом понимании этого слова, - для Уилла всегда представляло огромную проблему. 

\- Жаль, что ты не упоминал об этом на сеансах, - Ганнибал улыбнулся. – Тогда бы мы оба смогли получить от них куда больше удовольствия. 

\- Вернее, это ты смог бы получить куда больше удовольствия. 

\- Ты бы тоже не остался внакладе, не сомневайся.

Уилл в красках представил себе эту сцену – терапевтический сеанс в кабинете Ганнибала, он распростерт на письменном столе, хватается за полированную поверхность и извивается, а хозяин кабинета трахает его пальцами. Он не сомневался, что Ганнибалу не составило бы труда убедить его, что инициатива целиком и полностью принадлежит самому Уиллу, и даже заставить просить и умолять об этом. 

Уилл мотнул головой, отгоняя видение, и чувствуя, как жар ползет вверх по шее.  
Улыбка Ганнибала стала шире и самодовольнее. Он наклонился и лизнул дернувшийся член Уилла. 

\- Думаю, я могу помочь.

Он поменял положение, укладываясь на спину и заставляя Уилла подняться. Теперь Уилл стоял над ним на коленях, его член практически упирался в щеку Ганнибала – и Уилл не мог отвести от него глаз.

\- Есть проблемы при мастурбации? - спросил Ганнибал ровным тоном, который всегда использовал в разговорах с пациентами. 

Уилл смущенно поерзал, но, ощутив, как внутренняя поверхность бедер трется о теплую кожу Ганнибала, тут же замер.

\- Тебе обязательно психоанализировать меня прямо сейчас?

\- Мне доставляет удовольствие ставить тебя в неловкое положение.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не двигать бедрами. Не то, чтобы он горел желанием поделиться с Ганнибалом такими подробностями, но с другой стороны именно приступы беспощадной откровенности были тем крючком, который он добровольно заглотил в ходе терапевтических сеансов.  
Он коротко мотнул головой.

\- Нет, обычно это… В общем, проблем не возникает.

\- И ты, как правило, закрываешь глаза.

Уилл кивнул.

\- Устранение внешних стимулирующих факторов способствует концентрации на своих внутренних ощущениях и потребностях, чего, как я полагаю, тебе редко удается достичь. Итак, план такой – ты закрываешь глаза и используешь для разрядки мой рот. У меня слабо выраженный рвотный рефлекс, и довольно высокая невосприимчивость к разного рода дискомфорту, так что можешь не беспокоиться об этом.

Во время этой по-медицински бесстрастной речи у Уилла непроизвольно поджались пальцы на ногах, а вдоль позвоночника выступил пот.

\- Но… Почему ты…

Ганнибал усмехнулся краем рта. 

\- Кажется, чуть раньше тебя весьма возбуждал тот факт, что я оказался перед тобой на коленях. Эта поза еще лучше, не так ли? Я в ловушке твоего тела, и ты можешь делать все, что пожелаешь.

Уилл опустил голову и отвернулся, но его полностью выдала реакция тела – член дернулся возле щеки Ганнибала. 

\- Тебя возбуждает мысль о доминировании – и то, что я нахожусь полностью в твоей власти, - продолжал Ганнибал. – Как ни странно, меня тоже. Твоя реакция на боль меня более чем устраивает, ее можно использовать как фокусирующий механизм. Таким образом, совокупность моих предпочтений и возможностей дадут тебе уникальный шанс удовлетворить все свои потребности в сексуальной сфере. Не думаю, что возникнут проблемы.

Прежде чем заговорить, Уилл несколько раз тяжело сглотнул.

\- Если я… использую твой рот для… Что ты получишь от этого взамен?

Ганнибал улыбнулся и провел рукой по бедру Уилла.

\- Мой дорогой Уилл, за возможность увидеть, как ты теряешь контроль над собой, я бы позволил тебе взять нож и вырезать мне сердце из груди. 

Эти слова прозвучали настолько искренне, что едва не стали для Уилла последней каплей. Он быстро прикусил губу, огромным усилием удержав на месте бедра, непроизвольно качнувшиеся вперед. 

\- Я не хочу так. Не хочу.

\- Я знаю. Но ты начинаешь понимать мою точку зрения. Видеть прекрасное на грани безумия, помнишь? 

Уилл кивнул, чувствуя одновременно вину, стыд и возбуждение. Он никогда не рассматривал секс с такого ракурса, но сейчас, глядя на губы Ганнибала, ему хотелось хотя бы раз в жизни просто взять и сделать это.

\- И чего же ты ждешь? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, облизнув губы и приоткрыв рот.

Уилл взял член дрожащей рукой и осторожно направил его к губам Ганнибала. Первые ощущения почти ошеломили его – настолько они отличались от всего испытанного им, когда Ганнибал нависал сверху. Сейчас Уилл мог двигаться так, как хотел, более того - у него было разрешение и прямое поощрение Ганнибала делать именно это. Он закрыл глаза и вплел пальцы в волосы Ганнибала.

Первое движение было осторожным, неуверенным, пробным. Широкая ладонь Ганнибала ободряюще легла ему на талию, и второй толчок вышел глубже, а третий и четвертый – резче, несдержаннее. Уилл зажмурился, чтобы полностью лишить себя даже слабого проблеска света.

\- Это неправильно, - прошептал он, хотя и был уверен, что если Ганнибал захочет его остановить, он остановит. С легкостью. 

В ответ Ганнибал с силой впился ногтями в его спину, чуть пониже лопатки, и медленно повел руку вниз, не ослабляя нажим – наверняка останутся глубокие царапины, если не полноценные шрамы.

\- Так не должно… - попытался возразить Уилл, но усиливающееся жжение в спине заставило его неожиданно выгнуться, а потом слов уже не осталось. Ганнибал вновь вжал ногти в его плоть, на этот раз возле плеча, и медленно повел рукой к позвоночнику. Уилл дрожал все сильнее, балансируя на грани чего-то, чему пока не мог дать названия, но всем телом ощущая приближение близкого шторма, и слышал как в ушах отдаются его громкие задыхающиеся всхлипы.   
Ганнибал прочертил дорожку царапин к ребрам, задержал там руку и чуть заметно сжал зубы на основании его члена. Уилл застыл на месте, дыхание пресеклось, пальцы конвульсивно сжались в волосах Ганнибала.

\- О нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста…

И когда угроза зубов неожиданно исчезла, Уилл рухнул за грань. Отчаянно вцепившись в волосы Ганнибала, он вбивался в его рот, как будто это был его собственный кулак. Но сейчас все ощущения были сильнее, ярче. Движения губ, языка и горла Ганнибала, скользящих по члену, заставляли Уилла издавать звуки, природы и силы которых он даже не осознавал. Он чувствовал, как они рождаются у него в груди, как слетают с языка, но ничего не слышал. Словно возможность чувствовать осталась единственным способом восприятия окружающего. 

Уилл вбивался в тесноту горла Ганнибала бесконечно долгие секунды, глубже, сильнее, практически на грани оргазма. А потом Ганнибал прижал палец к чувствительной ямке на его бедре и рывком глубоко вжал его в плоть одновременно со следующим толчком. Уилл ощутил, как острая боль прошивает его насквозь, и кончил, запрокинув голову и широко распахнув невидящие глаза.

Секунды утекали, а он все еще бился в тисках сладостной муки, сраженный и потрясенный обрушившимися на него новыми ощущениями, не в силах отличить, где заканчивается боль и начинается наслаждение. Он остановился лишь тогда, когда Ганнибал решительно взял его за бедра и отодвинул от себя.

Уилл машинально двигался, переворачиваясь и устраиваясь рядом с Ганнибалом, подчиняясь его спокойному ровному голосу. Знакомые интонации – единственное, что он способен был воспринять сквозь белый шум, заполнивший уши.   
Ганнибал гладил его, притянув к своей груди, как сам Уилл мог бы гладить своих собак. Уиллу казалось, что во всем его теле не осталось ни одной целой кости, и он не в состоянии двинуть даже пальцем. Более того, он не был уверен, что сможет в ближайшее время открыть глаза.

\- Прекрасно, - прошептал Ганнибал. Голос его звучал хрипло, а акцент стал намного заметнее, съедая окончания слов. – Сейчас в твоей голове не осталось ни одной мысли, не так ли?

Уилл знал, что должен кивнуть, но фраза Ганнибала почти не предполагала вопросительных интонаций, поэтому он с полным правом остался лежать неподвижно. Тело казалось чужим, сердце билось в милях отсюда, а кончики пальцев с таким же успехом могли находиться на Марсе. 

Ганнибал приподнял голову и поцеловал его. Уилл ощутил, как скользкий от смазки член прижимается к его животу. Царапины, оставленные ногтями Ганнибала, саднили и жгли, но это была не та боль, которая могла вывести его из свежеприобретенного хрупкого состояния умиротворения.  
Ганнибал отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Уиллу в глаза, и в этот раз Уилл не стал отводить взгляд, позволяя Ганнибалу изучать его столько, сколько потребуется.

\- Никого нет дома, - словно со стороны услышал он свой голос, с трудом соединяя слова в связную фразу. – Наверное, это как смотреться в зеркало.

Ганнибал улыбнулся во весь рот. 

\- Это намного меньше и намного больше того, что ты можешь себе представить.

Его бедра дернулись в ускоряющемся ритме. Член при каждом толчке упирался в живот Уилла, а взгляд, направленный на его лицо, становился все более настойчивым и жадным. Ганнибалу не потребовалось много времени – он пару раз провел по члену рукой и кончил. Теплая жидкость брызнула на Уилла, и Ганнибал, выдохнув сквозь зубы, медленными движениями растер ее по коже. 

Ранки от ногтей Ганнибала защипало сильнее, Уилл вздрогнул и наконец-то отвел взгляд. Оттолкнул от себя руку Ганнибала, и тот ему это позволил, но только лишь затем, чтобы тут же притянуть к себе еще ближе. Уилл поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, пока не прижался грудью к груди Ганнибала, чтобы чувствовать рассинхронизированное биение сразу двух сердец. Его собственный пульс постепенно замедлялся. Пульс Ганнибала – нет.

\- Тебе страшно, - заметил Уилл. 

\- Тревожно. Слегка.

\- Страшно. 

Последовала долгая пауза.

\- В какой-то мере, да. Наверное, можно охарактеризовать мои чувства и таким словом. Собираешься использовать это открытие против меня?

\- Думаю, я уже использовал. Мы друг для друга воплощение кошмара, правда? Нет, серьезно – так и есть.

\- Возможно. А возможно и нет. Работа психотерапевта научила меня не делать поспешных выводов, даже если они кажутся очевидными на первый взгляд. Самый посредственный разум иногда рождает жемчужины смыслов, а твое мышление далеко от посредственного. 

\- Если бы я разгадал тебя раньше, сейчас ты сидел бы за решеткой вместо меня.

\- Хммм. И ты бы по-прежнему приходил ко мне за советом в расследованиях, на сеансы терапии, позволял бы копаться в своем сознании?

Уилл неловко сдвинулся вниз, наклонив голову – и теперь вел разговор, уткнувшись Ганнибалу в грудь. 

\- Наверное, со временем – да. Мне бы… не хватало тебя. Мне и сейчас не хватает того человека, которым я тебя считал.

\- Я все тот же.

\- Я думал, ты на моей стороне. А это для меня так много значило, - Уилл уловил в своем голосе жалобные, потерянные интонации и немедленно пожалел, что вообще заговорил об этом. – Иногда я хочу быть кем-то вроде тебя. Жизнь была бы куда проще.

Ладонь Ганнибала мягко легла ему на затылок. 

\- Не говори так.

\- Но это правда. А вот тебе, я уверен, никогда не хотелось оказаться на моем месте. 

Пальцы Ганнибала вплелись в его волосы и принялись легко массировать кожу.

\- Не знаю, смог ли бы я это выдержать. Ты очень смелый и очень сильный человек, Уилл.

Уилл вывернулся из обнимающих его рук и сел на койке, прислонившись спиной к стене и поджав к груди колени.

\- Не надо. Не надо кормить меня этой ложью, не сейчас. Это жестоко.

\- Я жесток, не забывай об этом. И тем не менее я сказал чистую правду. Никто не знает пределы твоей стойкости лучше меня. В течение шести месяцев я пытался сломить твой разум и вылепить его по своему замыслу, но даже с учетом болезни, потерпел неудачу. 

\- Неудачу?

\- Разве ты по-настоящему поверил в то, что совершил все эти преступления?

\- Иногда я сомневался, когда бывало совсем плохо. Лихорадка не способствовала ясности мышления. Но в основном я был уверен, что никого не убивал.

Волны мягко покачивали яхту. Уилл прижал ладонь к деревянной обшивке, чтобы ощутить, как вода плещется о борт.   
Ганнибал тоже сел, сложив руки на коленях. 

\- Желание умерить чью-то боль так редко посещает меня, что я почти забыл это чувство. Теперь оно кажется мне чужеродным, как будто в мое сознание имплантировали чужие побуждения и стремления. Думаю, ты хорошо знаком с подобной ситуацией.

Уилл криво улыбнулся. 

\- Лучше не будет. Только хуже. 

\- Именно этого я и боюсь.

\- Я знаю.

Ганнибал протянул ему руку, и Уилл с готовностью подвинулся ближе, приподнялся на коленях, оседлав его бедра, и притянул к себе за талию.  
Ганнибал осторожно положил одну руку сзади ему на шею, другой обхватил челюсть, воспроизведя захват, которым свернул шеи охранникам в клинике. Все, что ему было нужно – сделать одно быстрое, сильное движение.

\- Думаю, моя жизнь будет значительно проще, если я убью тебя прямо сейчас.

\- Так и есть. Может быть, совсем недолго будешь сожалеть о моей смерти, а потом все вернется в привычную колею.

\- Не думаю, что все. 

\- Оставшегося будет вполне достаточно.

\- Да. Возможно, - но вопреки своим словам Ганнибал притянул голову Уилла к своему плечу, и просто держал его, легко перебирая волосы на затылке. – Ты жалеешь, что убил Хаксли. 

\- Он собирался убить тебя, - осторожно ответил Уилл. – А я не жалею, что ты до сих пор жив.

\- Но его смерть тебя беспокоит. Почему?

В вопросе Ганнибала сквозил искренний интерес. Уилл несколько раз легко стукнулся лбом о его плечо на случай, если это поможет извлечь правильный ответ. Как и ожидалось, не помогло.

\- Я не знаю, смогу ли объяснить.

\- Потому что я не пойму, из-за природы своего характера?

\- Потому что никто не поймет, из-за природы моего характера.

Уилл выпрямился и потер руками лицо. 

\- Ну хорошо, давай попробуем. Я не испытывал особой любви к отцу. Вернее, я наверное любил его, когда был малышом, но уже не могу этого вспомнить. Я слишком хорошо понимал его, а вот он не понимал меня совсем. Мы кое-как уживались, пока я не повзрослел и не съехал. После этого мы не общались десять лет, и в следующий раз я увидел его только на похоронах.

\- А потом?

\- Было плохо. Я не мог вернуться к работе целых два месяца. Никому не сказал, что собираюсь делать, просто исчез. Мои коллеги даже объявляли меня в розыск, как пропавшего без вести. Плохо помню, чем я занимался все это время. Плавал. Рыбачил. Чинил вещи. Я не горевал по отцу, не чувствовал утраты. Просто хотел заполнить чем-то часть себя – ту часть, которая раньше была занята им.

\- Я слышал, что многие люди описывали процесс принятия потери близкого похожими словами. 

\- Но они вряд ли имели в виду буквальный их смысл.

\- Ты говорил, что тебе понравилось убивать Хоббса. Но также упомянул, что это самое отвратительное переживание для человека.

\- И то, и другое. Убийство ломает мое сознание, вырывает из него целые пласты. Пусть даже я сам иногда хотел от них избавиться – но определенно не таким жутким способом.

\- Но не всякое убийство ощущается так. Как насчет тех, о которых ты читаешь в газетах или просто случайно слышишь в новостях? Ты ведь не проживаешь каждое из них.

\- Не каждое. Но убийство тех, кого я знаю – да. Или тех, кого узнаю уже после смерти.

Взгляд Ганнибала стал пустым и отрешенным, палец машинально поглаживал царапину на боку Уилла.

\- Тех, кого убил я.

\- Да. Всех, кого убил ты.

\- Всех, о которых ты знаешь, - рассеянно уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл закатил глаза.

\- Ну прости, не хотел умалять твои достижения.

\- Как насчет охранников в клинике?

Уилл тотчас же ощутил желание сжаться в комок, словно это могло помочь ему укрыться от призраков убитых - убитых по его вине.

\- Это хуже всего. Почти как с Хоббсом. Потому что в их смерти виноват я.

\- Я убил их.

\- Я умолял тебя вытащить меня оттуда. На коленях умолял, если помнишь. И прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что произойдет.

\- Хммм, тут я бы с тобой поспорил, но вижу, что это ни к чему не приведет. Можешь дать мне обещание?

\- Зависит от того, в чем оно заключается.

\- Что бы ты не услышал обо мне в последующие несколько недель, помни, кто я на самом деле – самовлюбленный и жестокий убийца. Не питай иллюзий на мой счет. Справишься?

\- Ты специально слишком упрощаешь. Никто не может быть самовлюбленным и жестоким двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. 

Ганнибал в ответ лишь молча смотрел на Уилла.

\- Хорошо, ладно. Приложу все усилия, чтобы не питать никаких иллюзий. А если серьезно – не думаю, что смогу забыть хоть что-нибудь, связанное с тобой.

\- Неужели? – Ганнибал выглядел в равной мере удовлетворенным ответом Уилла и очень самодовольным.

\- Заткнись, - пробормотал Уилл, склонился к Ганнибалу и опять уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Обычно прикосновения других людей были ему неприятны – но Ганнибал и тут был исключением. Вес его ладони, лежащей на затылке, приятно успокаивал. Может быть, Ганнибал был прав, предостерегая его не забываться – слишком велико было искушение принять все, что здесь происходило, за нечто совершенно другое. 

\- Я запомню, - прошептал Уилл. – Обещаю.

\- Хорошо.

Уилл ощутил прикосновение губ к макушке – а затем укол тонкой иглы в шею. Окружающий мир тут же потускнел и начал уплывать, и Уилл отчаянно вцепился в Ганнибала немеющими пальцами.

\- Что?..

\- Поймешь, когда проснешься, не беспокойся. Мне нужно время.

\- Время… зачем… - губы тоже стали неметь. Язык во рту превратился в бесполезную неповоротливую колоду.

\- Чтобы научиться играть на другом инструменте. 

Последнее, за что пыталось цепляться угасающее сознание Уилла, - сильные руки Ганнибала, так и не разжавшие объятий.


	9. Глава 9

Уилл чувствовал прикосновение мягкой ткани, спутывающей запястья. Кресло под ним раскачивалось и проседало. Полотняное сидение, нейлоновые путы. Руки были вытянуты вдоль алюминиевых подлокотников. Уилла со всех сторон окружал глухой шум, то накатывавший, то вновь замиравший - как волны прибоя, как далекий гром. Голоса. Неважно. Несущественно.

Потом, видимо, случился очередной провал в сознании, потому что в следующий раз, когда Уилл вынырнул из небытия, его запястья были уже свободны. И с этого мгновения время опять потекло своим чередом, секунда за секундой. Уилл ощущал это всем телом, хотя почему-то такое положение вещей казалось ему неправильным. 

Неясный шум около его правого уха стал более настойчивым, одно и то же короткое слово повторялось снова и снова. Но даже это не могло заставить Уилла повернуть голову.  
Залаяла собака. Уилл нахмурился – пес заливался знакомым счастливым лаем, но ведь здесь не могло быть его стаи, это невозможно. Уилл с трудом разлепил веки, и на него тут же обрушился слюнявый, огромный, фонтанирующий восторженным энтузиазмом пес - Чарли, принявшийся немедленно облизывать его лицо.   
Уилл несколько секунд недоуменно моргал, потом поднял дрожащую руку и погладил пса по голове.

\- Привет, мальчик, - прошептал он. – Ты откуда взялся? Ты же не бежал за нами всю дорогу, нет?

\- Он прибыл с нами.

Уилл скосил глаза в сторону и увидел, как Беверли Катц опускается на колени рядом с ним. За ней маячил Джек, прижимая к уху трубку мобильного. Двое местных копов переминались с ноги на ногу возле полицейского джипа, чьи мигалки расцвечивали поляну красными и синими огнями. 

\- Скорая уже едет, - сказала Беверли.

\- Все в порядке, - Уилл два раза проверил запястья, чтобы окончательно удостовериться в отсутствии наручников. – Разве я не арестован?

\- Мы получили твою записку, - ответил она. – Насчет мяса в морозилке. Группа крови и сами органы, найденные там, совпадают с данными о последней жертве Потрошителя. Мы до сих пор ждем результатов ДНК-исследования оставшегося биологического материала. Думаю, ты все еще под следствием, но Джек сказал – никаких наручников. К тому же, тебе нужно в больницу – не в психиатрическую клинику, а в обычную больницу, где тебя подлатают… так, кажется, мне лучше заткнуться прямо сейчас.

Уилл бросил взгляд на себя – вернее, на видимую часть себя, которую не скрывал взгромоздившийся сверху Чарли. Царапины, оставленные ногтями Ганнибала и покрывавшие его от шеи до талии, воспалились и зудели. Они обрисовывали контуры его тела, перетекали друг в друга и даже не пересекались, как будто Ганнибал вытатуировал на его коже замысловатый лабиринт или топографическую карту. 

\- Это всего лишь царапины, - Уилл рассмеялся нервным невеселым смехом.

\- Да, конечно. И всего лишь сбитые в кровь суставы на руках, и всего лишь твое запястье, которое выглядит так, словно с него всего лишь содрали кожу.

Уилл взглянул на свою правую руку. Воспоминания о заброшенной клинике разом нахлынули на него, и он тяжело сглотнул.

\- Да, в самом деле.

\- А еще укус, - ладонь Беверли на несколько секунд зависла над плечом Уилла, но так и не дотронулась до него.

\- Ничего страшного. Кожа даже не повреждена.

Чарли покрутился у него на коленях и, наконец, умостился, свесившись через подлокотник. 

\- Согнать его с тебя?

\- Не надо, - ответил Уилл, запустив руки в свалявшуюся шерсть пса. – Не помню, чтобы я отправлял вам записку, - добавил он после секундного колебания. В конце концов, у него в анамнезе был длительный период диссоциативного расстройства, и наконец-то этот факт можно было обернуть себе на пользу. – Я многого не помню.

\- Местные полицейские нашли Чарли с визиткой доктора Лектера, пристегнутой к импровизированному поводку, в качестве которого выступал, судя по всему, галстук того же доктора Лектера. На визитке было написано – Беверли Катц, ФБР. В управлении долго раскачивались, но все-таки связались с Бюро, и на обратной стороне карточки мы нашли… в общем, очень похоже на твой почерк. Ты подчеркнул имя доктора Лектера и написал два слова – проверьте морозильник.

\- И вы проверили?

\- Джек к тому времени уже заподозрил неладное. Способ убийства охранников точно такой же, как и пациента в кабинете доктора Лектера. Захват, хруст, смерть. Но почему ты отправил мне собаку?

Наверное, потому что за исключением Аланы, у одной Беверли присутствовала достаточная твердость духа, чтобы спорить с Джеком, если видела в том необходимость. А к Алане Джек вряд ли станет прислушиваться в вопросах, касающихся Уилла. 

\- Я не помню, - ответил Уилл. – Но Алана и так уже заботится о моей стае. У Беллы аллергия. А Ганнибал… он серийный убийца. В общем… у меня не так-то много знакомых.

\- Уилл… - Беверли произнесла его имя, словно самое печальное откровение на свете.

\- Все в порядке, - Уилл попробовал ей улыбнуться, но вышло ужасно неубедительно. 

 

***

Джек явно хотел держать его подальше от назойливого интереса Чилтона, поэтому Уилл в итоге оказался в клинике Джона Хопкинса, в отдельной палате, у дверей которой бессменно дежурил офицер в форме.   
Оказавшись там, Уилл рухнул на кровать и проспал следующие четырнадцать часов – возможность, появившаяся у него впервые за полгода. Во сне ему явился пернатый олень, которого Ганнибал на золотом поводке вел к водоему, полному черной воды. Уилл с противоположного берега наблюдал, как человек и зверь опустились на колени, чтобы напиться, а когда Ганнибал поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него, губы его были выпачканы красным. 

Рывком проснувшись на смятых влажных простынях, Уилл некоторое время не мог понять, где он и что его разбудило. В дверь постучали. Офицер полиции деликатно подождала, пока он не обретет подобие контроля над своими дрожащими конечностями.

\- Вас переводят в Саттон Пирс, - сообщила она.

Уилл уставился куда-то в район ее подбородка, пытаясь осознать, что все это значит. Саттон Пирс была одной из самых дорогих психиатрических клиник в стране.

\- Кто оплачивает мое пребывание?

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Полицейский департамент Балтимора не собирается меня туда командировать, к счастью, - она помолчала, потом все же спросила. – А правда, что про вас говорят?

Однажды в туалете Уилл подслушал, как один из агентов говорит другому, что «этот Грэм, должно быть, дрочит на месте преступления, поэтому и просит всех выйти, пока якобы работает».   
Вот и теперь он с трудом подавил в себе гнев, закипавший в нем каждый раз, когда он слышал этот идиотский вопрос. В текущей ситуации полезно будет выяснить, что о нем говорят. 

Будь здесь Ганнибал, он бы ей улыбнулся – и Уилл растянул губы в улыбке, предпочитая не углубляться в размышления, почему самым надежным источником его внутреннего спокойствия является человек, который при определенных обстоятельствах в буквальном смысле раздирает людей на части. 

\- Про меня говорят много разного. Не уточните, что конкретно вас интересует?

\- Таттлкрайм написал, что Лектер хотел покромсать вас, как своих прочих жертв, но вы его отговорили – каким-то образом залезли к нему в голову, как вы умеете. Теперь он совсем слетел с катушек, и именно поэтому принялся отмечать свой путь на юг трупами.

\- Что? Кого он убил?

\- Вам разве не сказали? Троих только за прошлую ночь. В смысле, я понимаю, что наверняка есть и другие, просто первое тело обнаружили всего в пяти милях от места, где нашли вас, так что… - она пожала плечами.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул и сел прямо.

\- Что еще пишет Таттл?

\- Что порезы на вашем теле – следствие того, что вы отказались объяснить Лектеру, как именно раскусили его, пока все в Бюро только и думали, как прикрыть свои задницы, и даже не чесались. И еще фотографии, - добавила она.

\- Фотографии. Какие?..

\- Да, фото с места преступления. Простите, - она помолчала. – Дать воды? Или позвать медсестру? Выглядите не очень.  
Уилл попытался налить себе воды, но коричневый пластиковый контейнер показался ему неожиданно тяжелым, а руки дрожали. Девушке-полицейскому пришлось наполнить стаканчик самой.

Уилл большими глотками жадно пил воду, задыхаясь и давясь, когда дверь распахнулась и в палату шагнула Беверли. 

\- Где, черт возьми… - с порога начала она, но потом увидела девушку возле кровати Уилла. – Кажется, вам полагается быть снаружи.

\- Это я виноват, - Уилл смял пластиковый стаканчик в пальцах, которые все еще мелко подрагивали. – Чуть не уронил воду. В следующий раз вызову медсестру.

Такое очевидное свидетельство слабости сразу вызвало бы у того же Джека жалость и брезгливое презрение вместо обычного сочувствия. Беверли просто кивнула. Отослав офицера, она бросила на кровать Уилла пакет с медицинской униформой.

\- Пришла забирать тебя отсюда. Помочь одеться?

\- Боже, надеюсь, этого не понадобится.

Беверли рассмеялась и отвернулась к окну. 

\- На всякий случай останусь здесь, если передумаешь.

Уилл скинул больничный халат и принялся натягивать одежду. 

\- Итак, Саттон Пирс? – спросил он.

Беверли развернулась к нему всем корпусом, и Уилл порадовался, что решил начать со штанов.

\- Она тебе сказала?

\- Да. Ей не следовало этого говорить?

\- Ей не следовало этого знать. Ни ей, ни кому-либо другому.

Уилл просунул голову в ворот футболки.

\- Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости. Вся информация есть в блоге Таттлкрайм. 

\- Ну просто замечательно.

Уилл кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Обувь мне положена?

\- Извини. Пока получилось раздобыть только носки. Все твои вещи – улики, их упаковали и отправили в лабораторию.  
Уилл взял предложенные носки, надел их и осторожно встал на ноги, стараясь не скользить по гладкой плитке.

\- Твои?

\- Мой размер в два раза меньше, чем твой. Это носки Джека.

\- Джек теперь снабжает одеждой всех бывших убийц, или это я такой особенный?

\- Уилл… как ты считаешь, что мы теперь должны думать обо всем этом?

\- А что теперь думаешь ты?

\- Думаю, ты получишь новое запутанное дело, независимо от того, снимут с тебя обвинения или нет. 

\- Я не про это спрашивал.

Беверли на секунду опустила глаза, потом взглянула Уиллу прямо в лицо.

\- Я не знаю, что думать. Тебя стошнило ухом Абигейл.

Уилл сгорбился и обхватил себя за локти, в бессознательной попытке выстоять под напором нахлынувших жутких воспоминаний. Диафрагма сокращалась судорожными спазмами, в легких резко закончился кислород. Уилл вновь ощутил запах желчи, мягкие хрящи и кожу человеческой плоти на языке, в горле. 

\- …прости. Эй, ты слышишь меня? Уилл? – Беверли схватила его за руку, ощутимо сжав пальцами предплечье.  
Он попытался улыбнуться.

\- Извини. Не самое светлое воспоминание в моей жизни.

\- Кроме всего прочего, я могу прикинуть, как он обставил так, словно это ты во всем виноват. С легкостью. Но…

\- Я не знаю, как это… Как я… - Уилл прижал руку ко рту, чтобы ни одного лишнего слова случайно не слетело с языка. Молчал он довольно долго.

\- В тот день из моей памяти выпало как минимум восемь часов.

\- Ты что-нибудь принимал?

\- Ничего рецептурного. Только аспирин.

\- Мы нашли следы алпразолама в… ну, в том, что обнаружили в раковине. Он мог накачать тебя и…

Уилл прикрыл глаза.

\- …И пропихнуть ухо мне в горло, - закончил он за Беверли, вспоминая обнимающие руки Ганнибала, тепло и успокоение, которое они ему дарили. 

По крайней мере, Абигейл жива. Живая, но состоявшаяся убийца, к тому же подозреваемая в пособничестве отцу в восьми преступлениях.  
Беверли ободряюще потрепала его по плечу.

\- Перестань. О чем бы ты сейчас не думал, эти мысли не доведут тебя до добра. Все будет хорошо. 

\- Только потому, что ты так сказала?

\- Именно – потому что я так сказала. Давай, пора идти. 

В лифте Беверли нажала на кнопку подвала. 

\- Уходим через черный ход? – спросил Уилл.

\- У центральных дверей творится настоящий цирк. Нам и так повезло, что за все это время ни один репортер не пролез к тебе. 

\- И предположить не мог, что настолько интересен людям.

Беверли искоса глянула на него.

\- Один из самых кровавых серийных убийц в истории криминалистики повесил на тебя обвинение в убийстве, потом вдруг вытащил из охраняемой психиатрической клиники, прихватил с собой в загородную поездку через полстраны, и вдобавок подобрал на дороге бездомную дворнягу. И как будто этого недостаточно – признался в совершенных преступлениях, более-менее реабилитировал тебя в глазах правосудия, и… отпустил. Буквально каждый репортер на этой планете жаждет взять у тебя интервью, и около половины их всех торчит за стенами больницы.

\- Я в самом деле не… Подожди - как признался?

\- Та записка, которую ты не помнишь, как писал. Это потому, что ты ее и не писал. Мы провели почерковедческую экспертизу, и почти уверены, что записка – дело рук Лектера.

Уилл очень надеялся, что до почерковедческой экспертизы не дойдет. Гораздо легче было объяснить, почему он не помнит, как писал записку, чем мотивы поступка Ганнибала. Даже сам он не был уверен, что понимает их до конца.   
Они с Беверли миновали прачечную и комнату, где хранилось чистое белье, прошли по коридору, обвитому гудящими трубами, и поднялись вверх по пожарной лестнице, выходившей прямо в пустой переулок, где их уже ждал черный седан ФБР.  
Вот только рядом с машиной, прислонившись бедром к капоту, ждала еще и Фредди Лаундс. 

\- Черт, - пробормотал Уилл.

\- Блять! – одновременно с ним воскликнула Беверли тоном, от которого покраснели бы и белые стены больницы. Перехватив взгляд Уилла, она пожала плечами:

\- Я часто сижу с племянниками, так что не удивляйся. 

\- Я ничего и не говорил.

\- Тебе не обязательно было говорить, и так все прекрасно видно. И не задирайся с Лаундс. Ни к чему давать ей повод.  
Они приблизились к машине. Беверли шагала уверенно, Уилл же больше всего на свете мечтал провести ближайший год в больничном подвале. Фредди выпрямилась, перестав подпирать капот седана, и достала диктофон.

\- Приятно снова видеть вас в городе, мистер Грэм.

\- Жаль, что не могу сказать того же о вас, мисс Лаундс. 

Уилл попытался пройти мимо, но Фредди заступила ему дорогу так быстро, что он едва не налетел на нее. С трудом устояв на ногах, он отшатнулся назад, ощутив вдруг нестерпимый зуд по всему телу, словно Фредди одним своим присутствием загрязняла воздух вокруг.  
Ее губы изогнулись – кто-то более доверчивый мог бы принять этот оскал за улыбку. Их цвет был такой же насыщенно алый, как у Ганнибала, после того, как он слизал кровь с пальцев Уилла. 

\- Не хотите прокомментировать последнюю серию убийств Чесапикского Потрошителя на юге? Особенно тот факт, что все повреждения жертвам были нанесены уже посмертно.

Уилл замер.

\- Что?

\- Он не стал кромсать тела до того, как наступила смерть. Не скажете, почему?

\- Боже, - Уилл услышал собственный голос как будто со стороны, словно он звучал где-то далеко-далеко и эхом отдавался в ушах. 

Он уловил промельк замешательства в глазах Лаундс, прежде чем Беверли отволокла его к седану и затолкала внутрь, на пассажирское сидение. 

\- Я знаю, у Джека есть кое-что на тебя, - сказала она Фредди. – Держись подальше, иначе он пустит это в ход.

Беверли села за руль и выехала из переулка.

\- Почему мне никто не сказал? – спросил Уилл.

\- Ты очнулся несколько минут назад, Грэм. Что не так? – Беверли остановилась на красный сигнал светофора и внимательно посмотрела на Уилла. – Ты в порядке? Даже вчера вечером выглядел получше. 

\- Так это правда?

\- Все повреждения посмертные, точно. Разве это плохо? По крайней мере, убитые не страдали. 

Уилл попытался заговорить, но слова не шли. Он качнул головой и уже не мог остановиться, чувствуя, как с каждым движением тяжкие волны плещутся в мозгу, погребая непроизнесенные фразы.  
Беверли стукнула его по руке.

\- Рассказывай, - велела она.

\- Это я… то есть, это из-за меня. Это… Боже. Я спросил его, почему он вырезал легкие Кесси Бойл, пока она была еще жива, а он спросил, было бы лучше… нет, чувствовал бы я себя лучше, если бы знал, что к тому времени она была уже мертва. Я сказал – да, и теперь он… - Уилл прижал ладонь ко рту.

Беверли прикусила губу. 

\- Что бы он ни сделал, в этом нет твоей вины.

\- Но он вовлекает меня в это. Все последние убийства связаны теперь не только с его именем – он делает так, что они связаны и со мной тоже. 

\- Но это же неправда. И ты сам знаешь, что это неправда. Не позволяй ему втягивать тебя в свою игру.

Уилл задушено рассмеялся.

\- Да, вот и Джек все время говорит - не позволяй им втягивать тебя в свои игры. Но ирония в том, что если я перестану им это позволять, для Джека я буду бесполезен.

Беверли сжала его плечо. 

\- Ладно. Но, может быть, все не так, как ты думаешь. Может быть, ему было проще убить их именно таким способом для экономии времени. Он торопился.

\- Может быть, - ответил Уилл.

Вот только он хорошо помнил свое обещание не забывать о том, кем Ганнибал являлся на самом деле. Сам факт такой просьбы со стороны Ганнибала – адская смесь жестокости и милосердия, которой он окружил Уилла с самого начала их знакомства. Эта тактика работала отменно, вспарывая сознание Уилла, потроша его и оставляя истекать кровью, пока Ганнибал не решал, что с него довольно, и милостиво собирал обратно по кусочкам.


	10. Глава 10

Здание, где размещалась психиатрическая клиника Саттон Пирс, было старинным, постройки середины 19 столетия. На крыше, прячась среди каменных башенок, пациентам ласково подмигивали горгульи. Окружавшие клинику подстриженные лужайки, величественные дубы и маленькие журчащие фонтаны, на неискушенный взгляд Уилла, выглядели вполне гостеприимно. 

В холле их приветствовал молодой человек с ослепительно-белой улыбкой, который предложил Уиллу немедленно показать приготовленную для него комнату, ознакомить с правилами клиники, а также помочь распаковать вещи, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии запрещенных к использованию предметов. 

\- У меня нет вещей.

\- Их пришлют позже? – осведомился молодой человек, настойчиво игнорируя тот факт, что у Уилла не было даже обуви. 

\- Нет, - терпеливо пояснил Уилл. – То, что было при мне, считается вещественным доказательством и отправлено на исследование, а что касается остального – все опечатали, пока я находился в заключении в Балтиморской государственной клинике для невменяемых преступников. 

Уилл не без удовольствия наблюдал, как при этих словах дежурная улыбка на лице молодого человека застывает, превращаясь в гримасу.  
Беверли пихнула его локтем в бок.

\- Найдите для него какую-нибудь одежду. Предметы личной гигиены тоже не помешают. Это место больше похоже на отель, так что у вас здесь наверняка есть запас мыла и шампуня. 

\- Конечно, мадам. Уверен, мы сможем найти что-нибудь подходящее.

Когда Беверли и молодой человек, чья дежурная улыбка сменилась на нервно-опасливую, оставили Уилла осваиваться в предназначенной для него комнате, выяснилось, что там уже есть все необходимое. В отделанной полированным камнем и стеклом ванной стояли шампуни, кондиционеры, мыло, пахнувшее влажной землей, электрическая бритва и даже лосьон, который без сомнения заслужил бы полное одобрение даже у взыскательного Ганнибала. 

Зеркальная дверь шкафа легко скользнула вбок, являя перед Уиллом целый ряд ладно скроенной ткани - как на подбор мягкой и гладкой на ощупь. Он на пробу вытащил один из костюмов - темно-синий, в тонкую вертикальную полоску. Под пиджаком оказалась бледно-голубая рубашка и пурпурный галстук. Уилл осторожно повесил кронштейн на место, раздумывая, не позвонить ли Беверли, чтобы поделиться своими подозрениями в причастности Ганнибала к деятельности этой клиники, а именно в подборе им гардероба, - но тут в дверь постучали.  
Уилл не успел толком отреагировать, а нежданный посетитель – им оказалась пожилая леди – уже приоткрыл дверь, не прекращая спорить со старым знакомым Уилла, его экскурсоводом по клинике. 

\- Я только на одну минуточку, дорогой, уверяю вас, что не причиню никаких хлопот…

\- Мадам, пожалуйста, посещения строго ограничены…

\- Я оплатила эту комнату! – рявкнула вдруг леди громовым голосом, наличие которого трудно было заподозрить в такой субтильной старушке. – Если возникнут вопросы – скажете, что он мой посетитель!

И она захлопнула дверь прямо перед лицом ошарашенного служащего.

\- Что за ужасный человек. Надеюсь, вы довольны комнатой. Что скажете?

\- Гораздо лучше, чем последняя секция в подвале Балтиморской клиники, где меня содержали раньше, - спокойно ответил Уилл, словно его перевод в Саттон Пирс состоялся с полного одобрения и согласия администрации предыдущего места заключения. 

\- И что же вы предпочитаете – замки на дверях, которые нельзя открыть изнутри, или никаких замков в принципе, чтобы любой желающий мог зайти внутрь?

Уилл несколько раз моргнул и медленно опустился на край кровати.

\- Никаких замков. Но это ненамного лучше.

Старушка была ростом не более пяти футов, с аккуратной прической из отливающих серебром волос. Возраст на глаз определить было сложно, с одинаковой вероятностью можно было дать и шестьдесят и восемьдесят лет, к тому же Уилл подозревал, что над ее внешностью поработали первоклассные пластические хирурги.   
Посетительница, тем временем, включила прикроватную лампу и придирчиво оглядела содержимое шкафа. 

\- Надеюсь, это подойдет, - изрекла она, поворачиваясь к Уиллу. – Ганнибал как-то представлял нас друг другу. Он тогда устраивал светский раут, помните? Вы еще так быстро убежали… Мой дорогой друг Уилл Грэм, сказал он. Я никогда не слышала, чтобы он представлял кого-то таким образом - «мой дорогой». Если честно, я еще подумала, что у вас роман.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул. Его вдруг отчаянно потянуло немедленно ознакомиться с содержимым минибара.

\- Я вас не помню.

\- Не удивительно. Вы так стремились поскорее сбежать. Уже тогда знали?

\- Знал что?

\- Что на этом обеде нам подадут человеческую плоть.

\- Господи, нет, - Уилл помотал головой. – Я не знал.

\- А вас он кормил этим?

\- Наверное, всякий раз, когда я ел в его обществе. 

Она бросила на него острый взгляд – глаза ее были такого же стального цвета, что и волосы. 

\- Вы в хорошей компании. Почти все, кто значится в Голубой книге, приглашались к нему на ужин хотя бы раз. Многие желтые газеты уже прозвали нас Клубом Каннибалов. Как по мне, весьма остроумно.

Она протянула Уиллу руку.

\- Элиза Браунфилд. 

Уилл автоматически пожал ее.

\- Очень приятно, мадам, - сказал он и вздрогнул.

Элиза похлопала его по руке.

\- Когда я была молода, называть старшее поколение «мадам» и «сэр» было обычным явлением. Видимо, ваши родители привили вам уважение к правилам приличия.

\- К сожалению, я растерял почти все навыки, - пробормотал Уилл. 

Он совершенно не стеснялся пренебрегать правилами приличия, за исключением случаев, когда Джек становился вдруг пугающе похож на олицетворение отцовской фигуры в его жизни. Тогда Уилл предпочитал помалкивать. 

\- Голубая книга?

\- Официально она называется Балтиморский список общественных деятелей, странно, что вы никогда не слышали о нем. 

Она критически оглядела его, особое внимание уделив щетине, больничной униформе и толстым шерстяным носкам.

\- Впрочем, не так уж странно.

Уилл не сразу осознал, что последнее замечание относилось к его внешнему виду. Действительно, в последний раз он принимал душ почти три дня назад.

\- Миссис Браунфилд, не хочу показаться неблагодарным – но что я здесь делаю?

Старушка опустилась в кожаное кресло у окна. Солнечные лучи наискось упали на ее лицо, подчеркивая морщины и увядшую кожу. Она сидела ровно и по-прежнему держалась прямо, но в безжалостном свете дня вдруг показалась Уиллу значительно старше. 

\- Ганнибал был моим другом, - ответила она. – Вернее, настолько другом, насколько это понятие вообще к нему применимо. Я хочу знать, что произошло, и думаю, вы единственный, кто сможет удовлетворить мое любопытство.

Уилл растерялся. Он не знал, что на это сказать, но тут дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что створка ударилась о стену, и в комнату влетел Джек – к большому облегчению Уилла, хотя обычно появление Джека с лицом чернее тучи, и кучей папок под мышкой не предвещало ему ничего хорошего. Следом за начальником отдела бихевиористики показалась Алана – как обычно неизменно подтянутая и как обычно с дежурной ласковой улыбкой на лице, предназначавшейся всем вокруг, кроме Джека. 

\- Ты не можешь этого делать, - заявила она явно не в первый раз, входя в комнату вслед за Кроуфордом. – Последствия травмирующих событий, через которые прошел Уилл…

-А кто еще справится, кроме него! – повысил голос Джек.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Ошеломленная Алана растерянно моргала, явно не зная, что на это возразить. Даже миссис Браунфилд вздернула тонкую бровь. 

\- Прошу прощения, - вдруг произнес Джек, что само по себе произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Уилл вообще не мог припомнить случая, чтобы Джек извинялся.

\- Если все настолько плохо, вам лучше показать мне материалы как можно скорее, - предложил он.

\- Ты уверен, что это тебе не повредит? – Джек пристально глянул на него.

Уилл пожал плечами.

\- У меня нет жара, нет галлюцинаций, оба полушария моего мозга имеют одинаковый размер, так что сейчас я в лучшей форме, чем был, когда в последний раз успешно расследовал для вас дело.

Джек набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы ответить на это заявление, но покосился на Алану и миссис Браунфилд, и медленно выдохнул.

\- Хорошо. Мадам, - начал он, очевидно намереваясь выставить миссис Браунфилд наиболее тактичным способом, но старушка вдруг протянула Алане руку жестом, которым королевы обычно приветствуют своих фаворитов. 

\- Алана, милая девочка, как ты поживаешь? 

Алана пожала протянутую руку и поцеловала старушку в щеку.

\- Я… наверное, до сих пор не могу прийти в себя. А вы как? Это вы оплатили пребывание Уилла здесь?

\- С помощью моих друзей, да. Пришлось сделать несколько звонков, чтобы заручиться поддержкой некоторых лиц в ФБР, - она адресовала Джеку укоризненный взгляд. – Я не подозревала, что ты знакома с мистером Грэмом, Алана, иначе настояла бы на дружеской встрече давным-давно. Ганнибал всегда прятал его от посторонних глаз, видимо, приберегал исключительно для себя. 

\- Я не очень подхожу для выходов в свет, - поспешил пояснить Уилл. – Возможно, он просто хотел оградить вас от неловкости, которая могла возникнуть, если я… - он умолк, не закончив фразы. Глаза всех присутствующих в комнате были обращены к нему. Ну конечно. Не стоит оправдывать поступки серийного убийцы. 

Уилл переплел пальцы, уставившись на рукотворный Гордиев узел.  
Алана подошла и ободряюще сжала его плечо. От нее приятно пахло парфюмом, что заставило Уилла особенно остро прочувствовать, как отчаянно он нуждался в душе. Попытавшись припомнить, когда он в последний раз чистил зубы, Уилл счел за благо не поворачиваться к ней лицом.

\- Нам всем нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, - сказала Алана. – Он играл значительную роль в наших жизнях. Трудно поверить, что на самом деле он… - она недоговорила, опустив голову и часто-часто моргая.

\- Когда в убийствах обвинили меня, вам, кажется, не составило особого труда смириться с этим, - не удержался Уилл, и тут же пожалел, что не может затолкать эти слова обратно. И в хорошие-то времена он с трудом мог определить, в каких ситуациях лучше промолчать, а сегодняшний день определенно нельзя было отнести к хорошим. - Простите.

\- Ты вправе ожидать от нас более взвешенного к себе отношения, - тихо сказал Джек. – Зеллер и Прайс уже пересматривают результаты предыдущих экспертиз, а Катц отслеживает последние перемещения Лектера. Мы знаем, что он был в Миннесоте, когда исчезла Абигейл Хоббс.

\- Звучит зловеще, - заметил Уилл.

\- Мы должны были с самого начала тщательнее проверить все обстоятельства.

Джек помолчал.

\- Мои извинения, Уилл.

Уилл невесело усмехнулся.

\- Дважды за день, Джек? Смотри, не перенапрягись.

Джек поджал губы и кивнул, давая понять, что оценил иронию, но тут же перешел на деловой тон.

\- Тем не менее, нам нужна твоя помощь. Вчера мы получили еще трупы. С учетом охранников в клинике и Леонарда Хаксли, за последние двадцать четыре часа Потрошитель убил шестерых. Я должен быть уверен, что последние жертвы – дело его рук.

Тут он вновь взглянул в сторону миссис Браунфилд.

\- Мадам, не могли бы вы…

\- Я останусь.

Однажды Джек сравнил себя со скалой, но сейчас, по мнению Уилла, скалу больше напоминала пожилая женщина, сидевшая в кресле в луче солнечного света в ожидании объяснений, почему ее друг на самом деле оказался серийным убийцей. Даже Джеку со всей его силой и властью не под силу было заставить ее покинуть комнату. 

\- Мы можем взглянуть на фотографии в ванной, - предложил Уилл.

Эта идея вряд ли пришлась по нраву Джеку, но вариантов не было. На фотографиях в первой папке, которую открыл Уилл, был запечатлен молодой человек, распятый между двух деревьев. Его внутренние органы были выложены перед ним на земле, грудная клетка выворочена, ребра выломаны.

\- Жертвы все в таком виде? – спросил Уилл.

\- Нет, он каждый раз убивал по-разному. Это Потрошитель?

Уилл бегло просматривал материалы и внимательно вглядывался в каждую фотографию, заворачиваясь все глубже и глубже в знакомый кокон отрешения и боли. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть. Закрыв последнюю страницу папки, он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, словно не спал по меньшей мере неделю.

\- Это он.

Джек с чувством саданул кулаком по стене.

\- Потрошитель никогда раньше не терял голову от убийств. Что происходит?

\- Он хочет упиться ими. Он сознательно подводит себя к состоянию пресыщения.

\- Почему?

Уилл пожал плечами и закрыл папку. 

\- Что обычно делают наркоманы, прежде чем окончательно завязать?

\- Интересно, какие именно материалы в этом деле заставляют тебя думать, что он хочет завязать?

\- Другие его преступления. Он никогда не торопился, выслеживая своих жертв месяцами и годами. А сейчас спешит. Он сознательно загоняет себя в рамки, ограничивает во времени. Посмотри на эти фотографии – для Потрошителя это непростительно небрежная работа. Вот тут, видишь, какие грубые повреждения ребер? Он ломал их голыми руками.

\- Он знает, что мы у него на хвосте. Конечно, он торопится.

\- Нет. Он легко мог исчезнуть, начать сначала, построить новую жизнь и новую репутацию, создать новую легенду. Но он не собирается этого делать – и его подстегивает время, которое он сам себе ограничил. Он хочет удостовериться, что никто и никогда не забудет ни его самого, ни его деяния. 

Джек пристально посмотрел на Уилла.

\- Это он сказал тебе все это?

\- Он попросил меня не забывать, кто он есть. Сказал, что я не должен питать никаких иллюзий на его счет, - Уилл поймал свое отражение в зеркале и быстро отвернулся. – В свое время я так и не смог раскрыть его, хотя знал, пожалуй, лучше всех. Он понимал, что его намерение остановиться не станет для меня тайной, и не хотел, чтобы я неправильно истолковал его мотивы.

\- Так какие у него мотивы?

Уилл опустил глаза на гору файлов. Провел пальцем по краю одной фотографии, запечатлевшей труп и кровь, и аккуратно задвинул ее обратно в папку.

\- Я знаю только то, что он делает. Почему он это делает – выше моего понимания.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на место преступления.

\- Вы и так уже знаете, кто его совершил.

\- Ты можешь увидеть что-нибудь, что пропустили наши эксперты.

Делать в ванной больше было нечего – и они вернулись обратно в комнату. Уилл покачал головой в ответ на последнюю фразу Джека.

\- Больше я ничего не смогу вам подсказать.

\- Ты всегда знаешь, почему они это делают. Именно поэтому ты нам и нужен.

\- А еще мне всегда было сложно прочитать Чесапикского Потрошителя. Все, что я смог - увидеть отдельные фрагменты его сущности. 

\- А мне нужно, чтобы ты воссоздал полную картину. Мы как никогда близки к его поимке, у нас есть уникальный шанс остановить его. А если твоя теория верна – этот шанс будет единственным.

\- Если тебе что-то нужно, еще не значит, что ты сможешь это немедленно получить, как по мановению волшебной палочки, Джек. Сейчас все совершенно по-другому, он убивает не для того, чтобы изъять органы. У него ведь теперь нет возможности накормить ими…

Уилл запнулся на полуслове. Краем сознания он смутно отмечал маячившее рядом недовольное лицо Джека и раскаты его командного голоса, но сейчас его это абсолютно не волновало.

\- У него нет возможности должным образом приготовить мясо, - медленно повторил он. – Эти жертвы – не для еды, - перед его мысленным взором мгновенно пронеслись картины недавних преступлений – вывороченные ребра, выпотрошенные животы, срезанная верхушка черепа в руках жертвы. – Они сосуды. Посуда. Контейнеры.

\- Контейнеры для чего?

Уилл повернулся к миссис Браунфилд.

\- Вспомните, пожалуйста, один из званых ужинов Ганнибала. Это было довольно давно, может, даже больше десяти лет назад. Не первый ужин такого рода, но первый, который должен был хорошо запомниться всем присутствующим.

\- Да, конечно. Я догадываюсь, о чем вы. Я была там, и Алана тоже.

\- Тогда был первый раз, верно? – подала голос Алана. Ее тихий голос ломался и дрожал от еле сдерживаемого напряжения. – Первый раз, когда он кормил нас…

\- Да, его звали Джереми Сталлер.

\- Что, прости? – вклинился Джек.

\- Он отвез меня в заброшенную психиатрическую клинику в Северной Каролине. Тело Сталлера до сих пор там.

\- И почему я впервые слышу об этом только сейчас?

\- Потому что у твоей команды есть дела поважнее, чем выслушивать мои показания?

Джек бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд. 

\- Он рассказал тебе про эту вечеринку?

\- Ему не пришлось этого делать. Он хотел, чтобы я прочитал его место преступления.

\- Отлично, - протянул Джек, выдержав паузу, призванную подчеркнуть очевидное безумие слов и действий Уилла. – И ты считаешь, тот званый ужин был для него настолько важен?

Запах сырого гниющего дерева снова ударил Уиллу в нос, как наяву он увидел выступившее из мрака бледное лицо Ганнибала, высвеченное неживым светом фонарика. Уилла накрыло ощущение неправильности этого разговора – делиться с Джеком такими подробностями казалось почти предательством. Но он не мог позволить им отстранить его от расследования, а значит – нужно было идти до конца. 

\- Я думаю, он воссоздает его.

\- То есть нам следует волноваться о приглашенных в тот вечер гостях? – спросила Алана. Она уже взяла себя в руки, но была необычайно бледна. До Уилла с опозданием дошло, что оповещать ее об имени парня, которого ей подали в качестве ужина, было, мягко говоря, не очень тактично.

\- Нет. Прости, нет, он не планирует причинить вред никому из них… и тебе тоже. Все совсем не так. Он ищет физических параллелей. Должно быть, симметрия привлекает его, но времени не хватает, и он вынужден довольствоваться тем, что может отыскать быстро. Количество – вот что важно. Вы можете вспомнить, сколько человек присутствовало на том ужине?  
-Шесть, включая нас двоих, - быстро ответила миссис Браунфилд. – В моем социальном ежедневнике сохранились списки приглашенных и меню ужина – возможно, это как-то поможет.

Уилл с трудом подавил желание поинтересоваться, не имеется ли у миссис Браунфилд еще и антисоциального ежедневника. 

\- Да, спасибо. Если вы сможете вспомнить, кто где сидел, будет совсем замечательно. Джек, мне нужно попасть к нему домой. Конкретно – в столовую и кухню.

\- Ты же бывал там неоднократно. Что нового ты хочешь увидеть? Нет, я настаиваю, чтобы ты полетел со мной в Южную Каролину и взглянул на трупы жертв.

Уилл мысленно приготовился озвучить длинный список возражений и контраргументов, когда телефон Джека разразился громкой трелью. Не обменявшись со звонившим и десятком слов, он сбросил вызов, устало потер глаза и шею, прежде чем вновь заговорить.

\- Пункт назначения теперь Джорджия. Нашли еще два тела.

\- Уже пять, - тихо сказала Алана. – Ты действительно думаешь, что он остановится на шести?

\- Я думаю, мне нужно попасть в его столовую. Джек, пожалуйста. Ты ищешь не в том направлении. Это все миражи, а мне нужно нечто реальное. 

\- Ты много раз был в его доме. Мы все много раз были в его доме. Ели его еду. Что ты хочешь найти такого, чего не видел раньше?

Если он ошибается, Джек, наверное, окончательно перестанет доверять его мнению. Уилл оперся ладонью о стену, словно физическое равновесие могло помочь ему обрести равновесие душевное. Он был уверен, что поступает правильно.

\- Я хочу увидеть его. Настоящего, без масок. Вы должны дать мне возможность хотя бы попытаться.


	11. Глава 11

Спустя полтора часа Уилл и Алана сидели на заднем сидении внедорожника, любезно предоставленного ФБР, и на полной скорости мчались к дому Ганнибала. За это время Уилл успел принять душ и переодеться в новую одежду, которая идеально подошла ему цветом и размером, но все равно вызывала чувство глубокого дискомфорта. Миссис Браунфилд отправилась домой за своим общественным ежедневником, Джек улетел в Джорджию, наказав Уиллу немедленно докладывать ему по телефону, если только обнаружится что-нибудь важное. 

\- Джек не должен был вовлекать тебя в это, - тихо сказала Алана. – Особенно после всего, через что ты прошел.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Ты всегда так говоришь.

\- Потому что, как правило, так оно и есть. Более или менее.

\- Я думаю, что Джек ведет себя безответственно. Я его об этом неоднократно предупреждала... 

\- Это не его вина.

\- Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом рассуждать?

\- Знаю, ты думаешь, что Джека мало что трогает помимо результата работы, но это не так. Он человек, который постоянно тащит себя за волосы из болота, и не может остановиться, иначе просто утонет. Он привык использовать все средства для достижения целей, а я – слишком эффективное средство. 

Алана притихла и молчала, пока автомобиль не остановился на перекрестке перед светофором. 

\- Наверное, тяжело сердиться на людей, если понимаешь их настолько хорошо, - задумчиво сказала она.

Уилл фыркнул.

\- И это одна из причин, почему я стараюсь ограничить круг своих знакомых.

\- Джек не имеет права видеть в тебе всего лишь удобный инструмент.

\- Но я спасаю жизни, - выдал Уилл свою стандартную отговорку.

\- Мне было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы ты прежде всего думал о своей собственной жизни.

\- Ганнибал как-то сказал то же самое – «мне нет дела до людей, которых ты спасаешь, меня интересует только твоя жизнь».

В салоне машины опять на некоторое время воцарилась тишина.

\- Я однажды видела тебя во сне.

Уилл коротко взглянул на Алану.

\- Надеюсь, я смог соответствовать твоим высоким стандартам и оправдал ожидания.

Она улыбнулась и покачала головой.

\- Нет, это не тот сон, о котором ты подумал. Мне снилось, что ты был колодцем желаний, а люди бросали в тебя мелочь, пока не заполнили до краев.

\- И совсем не оставили места для твоих монеток?

\- Мое подсознание всегда было достаточно прямолинейно.

\- Как и мое. Я прекрасно понимаю, чем полна моя голова – и это совсем не мелкие монеты, - Уилл коротко и зло рассмеялся. – Я не колодец желаний. Я – кладбище. Я – склеп.

\- Уилл…

\- И почему все произносят мое имя с интонациями шекспировской трагедии? Я в порядке. Просто такова моя жизнь. По крайней мере, я все еще полезен.

\- А что, если ты перестанешь быть полезным? Жизнь закончится?

\- Ты спрашиваешь меня сейчас как психотерапевт?

Алана опустила взгляд на свои руки. 

\- Туше. Хорошо, я просто скажу тебе, как друг, что никакой катастрофы не произойдет. Ты не обязан постоянно быть полезным кому-то. И вовсе не обязательно совершать поступки, которые разрушают тебя изнутри.

\- Это единственное, на что я способен в жизни!

\- Но ты можешь попытаться это изменить.

Ганнибал говорил, что ему нужно время, чтобы выучиться играть на другом инструменте. Если у него получится - значит, возможно, получится и у Уилла.

\- Я подумаю о твоих словах, - ответил он. 

Но не сейчас. Позже – когда все это закончится.   
Внедорожник затормозил у дома Ганнибала. Уилл выбрался из машины и вдруг остановился на половине движения так резко, что Алане, успевшей высунуться из джипа лишь наполовину, пришлось ухватиться за его плечо, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, она понимающе вздохнула.

\- Это машина миссис Браунфилд. Посмотри внимательно, Уилл. Она темно-синего цвета.

Солнечные лучи отражались от крыла «Бентли» - несомненно, темно-синего, а не черного. На один-единственный миг Уилл позволил себе увидеть то, чего подсознательно ожидал и видел много раз - машина Ганнибала, припаркованная на подъездной дорожке у дома, теплый приглашающий свет окон, и сам хозяин, ожидающий его внутри.   
Алана ухватила Уилла за локоть, когда они подходили к дверям дома, и он невольно прижал ее руку ближе к себе, глядя на море снующих криминалистов и полицейских фотографов, поспешно расступавшихся перед ними. 

В кухне Уилл осторожно дотронулся до всех поверхностей, словно стирая память, которую хранили эти вещи. Например, вечером, предшествовавшим попытке ареста Тобиаса Баджа, они с Ганнибалом ели хлебный пудинг, стоя на этом самом месте в кухне. Ганнибал объяснял ему единственно правильный, с его точки зрения, способ взбивания сливок. А Уилл поделился с ним ощущением, что гранатовый соус по цвету похож на кровь. В тот вечер его измученный разум окутало теплым рассеянным светом, и потом, вернувшись домой, он впервые за долгое время спал крепко и беспробудно.   
Миссис Браунфилд медленно и степенно прошествовала в кухню, стуча невысокими каблучками. За ней следовала Беверли с лицом, выражавшим крайнюю степень раздражения. Но, едва заметив Уилла и Алану, она тут же повеселела. 

\- Доктор Блум! Вы знаете эту женщину, правда? Джек сказал, что она только завезет какую-то книгу, но…

\- …Но она решила остаться, чтобы увидеть кульминацию этого действа, - закончила за нее миссис Браунфилд. 

Алана бросила на Уилла обеспокоенный взгляд. 

\- Мы можем подождать в комнате, пока Уилл работает.

\- Я закончила со столовой, - поддержала ее Беверли, ныряя в дверной проем упомянутой столовой, откуда тут же раздался ее пронзительный свист, заставивший подскочить Уилла, Алану и еще двух агентов, оказавшихся поблизости. 

\- Эй, все на выход! – крикнула Беверли. – Найдите, чем заняться в ближайшие десять минут и не подслушивайте под дверью, это пошло!

\- Не имею ни малейшего желания ждать снаружи, - возразила миссис Браунфилд. – Я хочу видеть, что вы будете делать, в чем бы это не заключалось.

\- Я обычно предпочитаю делать свою работу, в чем бы она не заключалось, в одиночестве.

\- Почему?

Легче сконцентрироваться. Еще одна стандартная отговорка. Пусть даже наполовину правдивая – но Уилл вдруг почувствовал, что не сможет, как прежде, спрятаться за ней. Он смертельно устал от лжи. 

\- Потому что я пугаю людей. В Академии есть курсанты, отказывающиеся ходить на мои лекции из-за репутации, которую я приобрел в Бюро. И многое из того, что говорят обо мне, - правда. 

\- Если хотите выставить меня вон, мистер Грэм, попробуйте еще раз – только теперь вам придется придумать нечто более убедительное.

Уилл протянул руку. 

\- Дайте мне взглянуть на ежедневник.

Миссис Браунфилд молча протянула ему органайзер, и Уилл жестом указал в сторону столовой.

\- Сядьте там, вы и Алана. На те же места, где сидели в тот вечер. И, пожалуйста, помолчите.

Обе женщины выполнили его просьбу. Уилл пробежал глазами исписанные листы, отмечая расположение гостевых мест и меню, пытаясь запомнить детали и воспроизвести вечер, состоявшийся давным-давно. Потом плеснул водой в лицо и вытер стекавшие по шее капли полотенцем из коллекции Ганнибала – чисто-белым, безликим, - но Уилл знал, что где-то здесь, в кухне, было полотенце, которое купил он сам. Тогда он просто оставил его на столешнице, чтобы избежать неловкой ситуации обнаружения подарка и неизбежного последующего объяснения. Ганнибал так и не сказал ему ни слова на этот счет, но с тех пор Уилл частенько замечал, что темно-серое полотенце с белым принтом изящного ножа нашло свое применение на его кухне. 

Уилл распрямился и машинально поддернул манжеты рубашки, чтобы запонки на них чуть выступали из-под рукавов пиджака. Этот жест он столько раз видел у Ганнибала, что неосознанно скопировал его манеру поведения, будучи одет схожим образом. Костюм на плечах сразу же перестал ощущаться таким чужеродным - словно умение Ганнибала носить дорогие вещи частично передалось и Уиллу. А может быть, просто Ганнибал, давно оккупировавший Уилла изнутри, исподволь менял его по своему подобию.

Уилл облизнул губы, вчитываясь в список блюд, педантично указанных в ежедневнике миссис Браунфилд. Его отрывочных знаний французского было достаточно, чтобы опознать соус Верджин, под которым был подан несчастный Джереми Сталлер, и морские гребешки в масле с чем-то там в качестве закуски.   
Уилл закрыл глаза, позволив призрачному запаху еды окружить его. 

Он балансирует тарелками, одну из них держа на ладони, другую – на предплечье, а третью – в другой руке. Он мог бы сервировать стол в три приема – два похода на кухню за трапезой для гостей, последний раз – для него самого.   
Он улыбается радушной улыбкой, которую тысячу раз оттачивал перед зеркалом. Улыбка становится шире, обнажает острые зубы, когда он входит в столовую, склоняется к каждому гостю, чтобы поставить перед ним тарелку. Мужчины и женщины, собравшиеся за столом, смотрят на него как паства на священника, как искушенная публика на виртуоза-исполнителя. Миссис Браунфилд – Элиза - и Алана почти так же восторженны, как и все прочие.

\- Все, что сейчас здесь происходит, имеет огромное значение. Я посвящаю вас в свою тайну, хотя вы не можете увидеть и оценить ее в полной мере. Мне нравится ощущать себя повелителем вкуса и тонких метафор. 

Уилл медленно обошел вокруг стола, расставляя тарелку за тарелкой. 

\- Я наполняю бутоны белых роз насыщенно-красным крепленым вином и сладкой кровью, еще недавно бежавшей по венам. Я знаю, что вы не в состоянии увидеть меня таким, каков я на самом деле, но все равно не могу до конца постичь, как можно быть настолько слепыми.

Призрачный шепот откуда-то издалека коснулся слуха Уилла.

\- Откуда он может знать…

И оборвался моментально, как только Уилл опустился на стул во главе стола.

\- Каждый из присутствующих находится здесь не случайно. В каждом я вижу воплощение граней своей личности. Это ли не определение истинной дружбы? Принятие общности определенных черт характера вопреки более многочисленным различиям?

Уилл взял в руки вилку, подражая манере Ганнибала управляться со столовыми приборами - зубцами вниз. Безопасно. Не угрожающе.

\- Я предложил задачу, которую вы не в состоянии решить, и удовольствие, получаемое мной от этого вечера, будет возрастать с каждым съеденным вами кусочком моего подарка. Вы его заслужили. Этот вечер –истинное воплощение моего «я», и достойная кара за вашу слепоту. 

В воображении Уилла блюда сменяли друг друга, он ощущал их запах, чувствовал вкус, пока в конце концов нечто, выбивавшееся из общей атмосферы вечера, не привлекло его внимания. Десерт. Кроваво-красное мороженое, политое белым шоколадом и украшенное звездочками аниса, поданное под шапкой взбитых сливок.   
Если он жив – пусть море обратится в молоко. Если мертв – пусть море обратится в кровь.

\- Кровь, - медленно повторил Уилл. – Мне не нужна кровь Джереми Сталлера. Я в прямом смысле поделился с вами своей. Бесполезная жертва, призванная показать всю полноту моего собственного безумия. Связь, подобная связи любовников или членов одной семьи, клеймо и печать моего одиночества. Это мой замысел.

Ладони Уилла прижались к теплому дереву столешницы. Он чувствовал слабый аромат лосьона после бритья, который мог принадлежать только Ганнибалу. Сейчас, не открывая глаз, не разрушая окутывавшую его теплую темноту, Уилл ощущал его близкое, почти осязаемое присутствие. И не хотел возвращаться в реальный мир.

\- Что?.. – голос миссис Браунфилд звучал неуверенно и быстро оборвался. Она прочистила горло и попыталась еще раз. –Вы что … то есть - он что, видел во мне воплощение себя?

Уилл медленно открыл глаза, все еще пребывая в своем собственном мире – но уже не так бесконечно далеко, как несколько минут назад.

\- Хитрость. Ум. Желание заполучить власть, чтобы использовать ее в своих интересах.

Миссис Браунфилд кивнула. 

\- Полагаю, довольно точно.

Алана неловко поерзала на стуле, всем своим существом выдавая снедавшее ее любопытство. Уилл перевел на нее взгляд и просто смотрел, не в состоянии придать своему лицу выражение утешения, сочувствия или любого другого человеческого чувства – кожа, натянутая на кости черепа, ощущалась им как грубая неподвижная маска.

-Ладно, - наконец, произнесла Алана. – Позже я наверняка об этом пожалею, но удержаться и не спросить просто не могу.

\- Гнев. Чужеродность. Отчуждение, – Уилл нахмурился. Странная, неправильная характеристика – но с другой стороны, он всегда избегал смотреть на Алану глазами профайлера. – Я не могу сказать, прав ли он в своей оценке, я лишь говорю, что он думает именно так.

Алана слабо улыбнулась, уставившись на стену, где в многочисленных ящиках Ганнибал выращивал травы для приправ и специй.

\- Что ж, это вполне справедливая характеристика.

В столовую заглянула Беверли. 

\- Ну что, закончили? - поинтересовалась она. – Есть что-нибудь?

Уилл вздрогнул. Окружающий мир всей своей тяжестью вновь навалился ему на плечи.

\- Только головная боль. Мне нужно подумать – где угодно, но не здесь. 

\- Свою работу я сделала. Могу подвезти тебя, куда скажешь.

Миссис Браунфилд поднялась. 

\- А Алана сможет поехать со мной. Хороший ланч и возможность на некоторое время оказаться вдали от публики нам обеим пойдет на пользу. Мистер Грэм, что касается вопроса о власти, - я у вас в долгу. Если у вас будут проблемы с законом, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной. Я буду очень разочарована, если вы этого не сделаете.

На ее визитке значилось только имя и номер телефона, но, судя по плотной, приятной на ощупь бумаге, стоимость ее превышала цену постельного белья, на котором обычно спал Уилл.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила Беверли, когда они вышли на улицу. – Выглядишь так, будто тебя сейчас стошнит.

\- Спасибо, я обязательно рассмотрю такую возможность. 

Уилл шел следом за Беверли, которая вдруг свернула в уютный дворик позади дома Ганнибала. Беспокойные мысли Уилла мешались и путались, как будто дом держал его, не желал отпускать. Маленькие почки на подвязанных кустах сирени ждали весны. Разлинованный полосами аккуратный газон после последней стрижки играл всеми оттенками зеленого. 

\- Расскажи мне о своих племянниках, - попросил Уилл.

\- С каких пор тебя интересуют подробности личной жизни других людей?

Уилл стащил с себя пиджак и перебросил его через ветку невысокой яблони. 

\- Мне просто нужно переключиться, оказаться там, где его нет. Пожалуйста. 

\- Они знают о семи твоих собаках и доме, затерянном в глуши. Готова поспорить, что им такая жизнь представляется настоящим раем на земле. Они даже как-то пытались проследить за мной, чтобы увидеть великого и ужасного Уилла Грэма, так что пришлось сказать, что ты превратился в людоеда и питаешься исключительно маленькими щенятами.

Уилл вытаращился на нее.

\- Шучу, Грэм. Сказала им, что ты слишком занят. 

\- Да нет, все нормально. Я имею в виду… если я когда-нибудь вернусь обратно в свой дом…

\- То ты не захочешь их там видеть. Ты не любишь болтать с другими людьми.

\- Дети в этом отношении куда лучше взрослых.

\- Ты ничем мне не обязан.

\- Напротив, я обязан тебе очень многим.

Беверли прислонилась к стволу яблони. 

\- А Лектеру ты тоже чувствуешь себя обязанным?

\- Мне казалось, мы здесь как раз для того, чтобы выяснить ответ на этот вопрос.

\- Ты понимаешь, что им движет сейчас?

\- Я думаю, он превращает жертв в пустые оболочки. Освобождает место, которое прежде, по его мнению, воплощало какую-то грань его характера, извлекает себя из них. Он воспроизводит ту самую сцену, которую разыграл когда-то как на театральных подмостках. То, что происходит сейчас – очень личное и напрямую связано с его истинным представлением о себе.

\- Ты по-прежнему думаешь, что он остановится на шести трупах?

\- Нет, должен быть еще один. Тот, кто будет олицетворять его самого. Кто-то особенный, - Уилл помолчал. – Вероятно, этим человеком буду я. В этом есть смысл – из всех людей на земле я единственный, кого он считает похожим на себя. 

Кусты сирени подозрительно зашуршали, и между ветками протиснулась Фредди Лаундс. 

\- Вы можете прокомментировать озвученную только что схожесть между вами и Ганнибалом Лектером?

\- Какого черта вы здесь делаете? Следили за мной?

\- Я просто хочу знать правду, мистер Грэм. Не считаете, что и другие люди заслуживают увидеть ваше истинное лицо?

\- Я думаю, что единственное, чего вы заслуживаете…

Беверли зажала ему рот ладонью. 

\- Так, тихо. Тайм-аут, всем разойтись по своим углам. Мисс Лаундс, эта территория – место преступления федерального значения. Можете покинуть его сами или вас выведут принудительно. Выбирайте.

\- Уверены, что не хотите пояснить, о чем говорили с мистером Грэмом? Будучи вырванными из контекста, ваши слова могут быть превратно истолкованы.

Беверли подозвала одного из офицеров и резко скомандовала увести Фредди подальше от дома Ганнибала. Уилл смотрел, как журналистка в сопровождении полицейского идет к воротам, и когда она уже почти покинула двор, крикнул ей в спину:

\- Я работал над профилем его жертв, если вам интересно.

Фредди обернулась, недоверчиво прищурившись, но все же отработанным движением извлекла откуда-то ручку и блокнот.

\- Вы хотите сделать заявление?

\- Все они так или иначе общались с ним. Он выбирает своих жертв среди людей, которых считает бесцеремонными и грубыми. Они виновны в отсутствии манер и несоблюдении правил поведения в обществе.

Пальцы Фредди с такой силой сжали ручку, что их кончики побелели.  
Уилл улыбнулся ей улыбкой Ганнибала Лектера.

\- Удачного дня, мисс Лаундс.

\- Это, конечно, было очень зловеще, но не очень-то вежливо, - проворчала Беверли, когда Фредди все-таки увели.

\- Иногда я произвожу зловещее впечатление, и никогда не был особенно вежлив – спроси моих студентов.

\- На самом деле я еле удержалась от того, чтобы «дать пять» тебе за Лаундс – правда, на месте преступления это не очень уместно, сейчас не девяностые. Так что с меня ланч, согласен?

Уилл потянулся и подхватил с яблоневой ветки пиджак.

\- Согласен.

Беверли помолчала немного.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что она кандидат на вылет в его списке?

\- Нет. Не думаю, что Фредди Лаундс сможет послужить воплощением кого-то из гостей. Тем более – воплощением его самого. Но она ему однозначно не нравится.

\- Он говорил тебе об этом?

\- Его лицо при встречах с мисс Лаундс было весьма красноречиво.

\- Эй, ты не забыл, что я тоже с ним общалась? Его лицо никогда ничего не выражает. Абсолютно ничего. 

\- Обычно он жестко контролирует любые проявления эмоций, но они все равно прорываются – если внимательно наблюдать.

Беверли села за руль своей машины и молчала, пока не вырулила на дорогу - подальше от владений Ганнибала.

\- Вы двое очень сблизились друг с другом, да?

\- Он единственный человек, с которым я мог быть предельно откровенным.

\- Ты можешь попытаться открыться кому-то другому, - она пожала плечами. – Хуже не будет.

Уилл неожиданно расхохотался. 

\- Я всегда удивлялся, как он справлялся с потоками дерьма, которые я вываливал на него при каждом разговоре. А вот он, кажется, не удивлялся вообще ничему, - Уилл вытер ладони о темную шерсть брюк. – По крайней мере, я больше не чувствую себя виноватым.

Телефон Беверли зазвонил, когда они парковались напротив маленького индийского ресторанчика. Она несколько секунд напряженно вслушивалась в голос в динамике, потом прикрыла его ладонью.

\- Это Джек. Они нашли труп номер шесть.

\- Где?

\- Южная Джорджия, почти на границе с Флоридой.

\- Он специально пытается направить следствие по ложному следу. Скажи Джеку, что последняя жертва будет здесь. Недалеко от его дома.


	12. Глава 12

Уилл перебрал все варианты: анатомические театры, обычные театры и даже Театр оперы и вокала, но тем не менее в семь часов вечера он все еще беспокойно мерил шагами офис Джека, не в силах остановиться на чем-то конкретном.   
Джек уже успел вернуться из Джорджии и восседал за столом, устало потирая лоб. Последние десять минут он упорно молчал.

\- И что это? Пытка тишиной? – Уилл попробовал улыбнуться, хотя улыбка смотрелась на его лице в высшей степени неуместно.

\- Пытаюсь не мешать тебе сконцентрироваться. По многочисленным просьбам. 

\- Не надо. Иногда ты помогаешь мне выходить далеко за пределы, которые я сам для себя считал граничными. 

\- А по-моему, я заставляю тебя выходить за рамки, на что не имею никакого морального права.

\- Я не Мириам Ласс. И сейчас не подходящее время, чтобы упиваться чувством вины, - Уилл шагнул ближе и двумя руками оперся о начальственный стол. - Ну же, Джек. На сегодня я – лучший профайлер, что у тебя есть. Используй это!

Джек задумчиво потер подбородок.

\- Я считаю, что влияние Лектера на тебя слишком велико. И полагаю, что твои суждения предвзяты.

Тревога окатила Уилла горячей волной, а во рту появился металлический, разъедающий привкус страха. Он никак не мог позволить Джеку отстранить его от расследования. 

\- Возможно, но общение с ним ни для кого не проходит бесследно, - осторожно ответил он. – Я смогу сделать все, как надо.

\- Фредди Лаундс считает, что во всей этой вакханалии Лектера с последними убийствами виноват ты. По ее версии, ты смог каким-то образом пробраться в его сознание и воздействовать на него. Ее предположения верны?

\- Ты теперь веришь желтой прессе больше, чем мне?

\- Я спрашиваю тебя, имеют ли ее слова под собой основания. Она – не единственная, кто подозревает тебя в причастности к происходящему.

\- Я манипулировал им не больше, чем он сам манипулировал мной! – огрызнулся Уилл.

Лицо Джека застыло.

\- Тебе нужен отдых, поговорим утром. Что касается Лектера - мне нужна твоя непредвзятая объективность, Уилл.  
Уилл проглотил готовое сорваться с языка ругательство, уверенно кивнул, словно его объективность - последнее, о чем Джеку нужно волноваться, и вышел.

Агент, которого приставил Джек, дисциплинировано последовал за Уиллом по коридору, но все-таки не стал заходить вслед за ним в туалет.   
Открыв кран над раковиной, Уилл подождал, пока она наполнится почти до краев, и с размаху опустил голову в холодную воду, в первый момент даже удивившись, как она не вскипела от сжигавшей его ярости. Дождавшись, пока легкие не начнет покалывать от нехватки кислорода, он вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух. Возможно, теперь он немного успокоился, но объективности суждений ему это все равно не прибавило.   
Уилл спустил воду в раковине и вышел в коридор, ощущая, как холодные капли стекают ему за воротник.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он свою персональную тень.

\- Кейд, сэр.

\- Я под защитой ФБР или все-таки под стражей?

Кейд неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и сцепил руки за спиной. Гладкие щеки, горящие энтузиазмом глаза и новенькая, с иголочки, форма выдавали в нем вчерашнего выпускника Академии. Вряд ли такому юнцу поручили бы охрану подозреваемого, - свидетельство того, что Джек все же не окончательно утратил доверие к Уиллу.

\- Не уверен, как ответить на ваш вопрос, сэр. Агент Кроуфорд приказал мне приглядывать за вами и следить, чтобы не случилось никаких неприятных инцидентов. 

\- Хорошо. У тебя есть машина?

Кейд отвез Уилла обратно в Саттон Пирс, не проронив за всю поездку ни слова, и решительно обосновался у дверей его комнаты.  
Уилл быстро разделся и сунулся в шкаф в поисках одежды попроще, в полной уверенности, что даже миссис Браунфилд должна понимать, что человек не может целый день проходить в дизайнерском костюме. В конце концов, он обнаружил джинсы, которые не заметил раньше, потому что они были такого же насыщенно-синего цвета, что и висевший рядом пиджак. Джинсы были тщательно отутюжены – и ни потертостей, ни следов предыдущей носки.

Уилл перестал покупать одежду в секонде, едва получил свое первое назначение в полицейский округ Нового Орлеана. Так что в теории все джинсы, которые он приобретал с того времени, были стопроцентно неношеными, но никогда еще ему не доводилось видеть настолько безупречно новый экземпляр, как те, что висели сейчас перед ним.   
Наскоро натянув их, Уилл внимательно оглядел свое отражение в зеркальной двери ванной комнаты – отросшие волосы, круги под глазами, подживавшие царапины по всему телу и впалый живот, как результат диеты из кофе и аспирина. Он выглядел, словно нескладный пятнадцатилетний подросток, слишком быстро вытянувшийся за лето. 

На ощупь царапины были похожи на код азбуки Морзе – бессвязные точки и тире на поврежденной коже. Уилл неловко повернулся, потревожив подживавший шрам на ребре – и заворожено замер, наблюдая, как из ранки выступают капли свежей крови. Под ногтями Ганнибала наверняка остались частички его плоти – быть может, остались до сих пор.   
Член Уилла дернулся при воспоминании о ночи в каюте яхты, на груди расцвели красные пятна от омывшего его щекочущего жара. Он наклонился, уткнувшись лбом в зеркальную дверь, глядя, как прозрачная поверхность затуманивается от его дыхания. Он хотел Ганнибала так, словно не было всех этих лет привычного одиночества, хотел иррационально и неистово, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу. Хотел, чтобы Ганнибал стоял перед ним на коленях, хотел опять ощутить его губы на своем члене. Впрочем, Уилл был согласен и на то, чтобы он просто оказался здесь, рядом. Чтобы просто смотрел.  
Уилл прижался щекой к зеркалу, практически уткнувшись в него носом. Теперь он был слишком близко, чтобы отчетливо видеть свое отражение – и тем легче было представить, что смутно маячившая в глубине зеркала фигура принадлежит Ганнибалу, а вовсе не ему самому. Можно было вообразить, что он видит отражение Ганнибала Лектера, которое сейчас казалось Уиллу более реальным и осязаемым, чем его собственное зыбкое существование. Ему казалось, что еще немного – и он наяву услышит знакомый голос.

Уилл расстегнул джинсы, спустил их на бедра вместе с бельем и крепко обхватил член, яростным движением толкаясь в сжатый кулак. И тут же ощутил, как дыхание Ганнибала щекочет его шею.  
Наверняка Ганнибал наблюдал бы за ним с невозмутимым интересом. Возможно, он прокомментировал бы действия Уилла… но как?  
Ты не привык делать это в компании, при свете. Скорее всего, ты прячешься от самого себя под одеялом. Или же считаешь единственным допустимым местом для подобного занятия душ, где ты можешь снять очки и включить погорячее воду, которая тут же смоет все свидетельства твоей несдержанности.

Уилл замотал головой, отчаянно толкаясь бедрами в кулак. Даже в его собственной фантазии Ганнибал наслаждался тем, что ставил его в неловкое положение. Более того – даже в его собственной фантазии он сам наслаждался этим не меньше Ганнибала.   
Ты боишься, что отпустив себя и полностью отдавшись процессу, зайдешь слишком далеко. Ты постоянно опасаешься, что зайдешь слишком далеко, откроешь слишком много. Ты беспокоишься, что окружающие наконец увидят, кто ты есть на самом деле. 

Уилл задохнулся, с размаху ударившись кулаком с зажатым в нем членом, о зеркальное стекло, и застыл, глядя, как мутная жидкость растекается по прозрачной поверхности. Он уже позволил Ганнибалу узнать о себе слишком многое.   
Но хуже, что за последние двенадцать часов он позволил узнать слишком многое не только ему. Джек больше не доверяет его выводам. Алана по-прежнему считает, что он нестабилен. Даже Беверли смогла заметить, насколько близок он был с Ганнибалом, и сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем люди зададутся вопросом – а может быть, их связь и теперь никуда не исчезла? Может быть, Уилл убивал вместе с ним? Или ради него. Чесапикский Потрошитель поддался опьяняющей лихорадке убийств, и Джек хотел выяснить, насколько Уилл к этому причастен. 

Уилл от души ударил кулаком по стеклу. Все, за что бы он ни брался, было обречено на провал. Эрекция исчезла, как будто и этот аспект его жизни теперь тоже был неразрывно связан с Ганнибалом.  
Даже если с него снимут все обвинения, а жизнь войдет в привычную колею - с собаками, преподаванием и изготовлением мушек, - ничего уже не исправить. Он должен пройти этот путь до конца.  
Уилл натянул джинсы обратно. В шкафу нашел простую белую рубашку, накинул на плечи. Ганнибал был где-то рядом, и Уилл обязан был его найти. Возможно, к утру один из них будет мертв или Ганнибал окажется за решеткой, или… или любой другой сценарий, который Уилл пока не мог предсказать и даже не смел рассматривать такую возможность.   
Измятый листок со списком вероятных мест, где мог появиться Ганнибал, лежал в кармане пиджака. Уилл достал его и бережно разгладил на покрывале кровати. Все не то. Все эти адреса, без сомнения, имели отношение к Чесапикскому Потрошителю – и именно в этом проскальзывало что-то нарочитое, показушно-значительное, полное пренебрежительного презрения. А ему сейчас нужно что-то более близкое к понятию дома. Особняк Ганнибала не подходил на эту роль – это просто здание. Несомненно, важное для его владельца, но не жизненно-необходимое. Уилл вспомнил, как однажды описывал свой дом на сеансе – о том, как он выглядел в ночном тумане, светившийся огнями, словно корабль посреди бескрайнего моря. 

В голове вдруг стало оглушительно пусто и звонко, и Уилл замер, боясь спугнуть озарившую его мысль.   
Выбеленная инеем трава коснулась его колен. Высоко над головой колючие звезды усеяли черное небо миллионами маленьких ран. Кровь смешалась с грязью, которая осыпалась под подошвой его ботинка. Уилл теперь знал.   
Очень осторожно, боясь расплескать это знание, Уилл надел носки и обувь, и вышел за дверь. Кейд дисциплинированно сидел на стуле и читал учебник по методу исследования следов крови на месте преступления. 

\- Я иду прогуляться. Видимо, мне придется терпеть твое общество?

\- Да, сэр. Извините.

\- Ничего, просто держись подальше. Мне нужно подумать.

Лампы наружного освещения клиники прятались в фонтанах и элементах фигурной лепнины. Их размытый, но яркий свет окутывал лужайки и дорожки сада. Уилл сразу же направился к высокой железной ограде, где при желании можно было спрятаться от назойливого свечения. Кейд шел позади на почтительном расстоянии, пока Уилл не нырнул в тень, - тогда он ускорил шаги и почти бегом догнал Уилла возле ограды.

\- Я по-прежнему здесь, не волнуйся.

\- Простите, сэр.

Уилл прислонился спиной к железной опоре. 

\- Ты, должно быть, в чем-то сильно провинился, если тебе поручили везде таскаться за мной.

Кейд слабо улыбнулся. 

\- Вообще-то, я сам вызвался. Я недавно записался на ваши лекции – долго раздумывал, все никак не решался, а после всего…

\- Да, лекции отменили. Ты все еще проходишь стажировку в Академии?

\- Выпустился в прошлом месяце.

Уилл ощутил себя последней сволочью, еще раз прокрутив в уме, что он собирался сделать с этим милым пареньком. Но, с другой стороны, это послужит ему куда лучшим уроком, чем все лекции в Академии вместе взятые. Уилл указал вверх, на звездное небо, проглядывавшее между кронами двух дубов.

\- Видишь это?

\- Звезды?

\- Созвездия. Вон Кассиопея – не самое известное среди любителей астрономии. По легенде она была матерью Андромеды. Видишь звезды, образующие букву W?

Кейд шагнул ближе, задирая голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть звездное небо. Уилл скользнул ему за спину и резко ударил под правое колено. Кейд рухнул как подкошенный, и Уилл молниеносно схватил его за шею, сжимая в удушающем захвате. Кейд пытался бороться, но все было кончено буквально через полминуты.  
Уилл уложил его на траву и быстро обыскал – вытащил телефон и на всякий случай набрал номер скорой. Потом еще раз прошелся по карманам - ключей от машины не было. Должно быть, Кейд оставил их наверху, вместе со своим учебником по кровавым отпечаткам.

Вдалеке отчетливо завыли сирены, приближаясь с каждой секундой. Уилл чертыхнулся и бросился бежать к воротам. Возможно, получится вызвать такси. Внешний вид и дорогая одежда произведут должное впечатление на водителя, и тот вряд ли заподозрит, что у пассажира нет ни гроша в карманах.  
Вылетев на пустынную улицу и бегло осмотревшись, Уилл заметил припаркованный в тени серебристый «Ниссан». Интересно – возле дома Ганнибала стояла точно такая же машина. Значит, Фредди Лаундс по-прежнему следит за ним.  
Уилл подбежал к «Ниссану» и нырнул в салон прежде, чем из-за поворота показалась машина скорой. 

\- Вам нужно научиться блокировать двери.

Лицо Фредди было бледно, а глаза, которыми она в ужасе смотрела на Уилла, казались вдвое больше, чем обычно. Ее рука медленно потянулась куда-то под сидение машины.

\- Я не вооружен, - добавил Уилл, демонстрируя ей открытые ладони. – А вы и в самом деле считаете меня убийцей, а не просто накручиваете количество просмотров в вашем блоге.

Фредди вытащила руку из-под сидения, продемонстрировав ему крепко стиснутый в пальцах электрошокер.

\- Что вы сделали с охранником?

\- С ним все в порядке. Скорая приехала, но он и так уже приходил в себя, когда я оставил его под деревом. Так что скоро здесь будет полно полицейских. Заводите мотор.

\- Почему я должна вас слушать?

\- Потому что ваше желание быть в курсе происходящего гораздо сильнее, чем забота о собственной безопасности. Вы всегда делаете выбор в пользу информации – и когда-нибудь это вас погубит.

\- И что вы предлагаете?

\- Если я прав, то вы получите эксклюзивную возможность увидеть место последнего преступления Чесапикского Потрошителя.

Фредди несколько секунд пристально вглядывалась в его лицо, потом завела мотор и плавно выехала на дорогу. Электрошокер остался лежать рядом с ее левым бедром. 

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Вулф Трап, Вирджиния.

Первые несколько минут поездки прошли в тишине. Уилл откинулся на спинку сидения и смотрел, как за окном проплывает погруженный во тьму городской пейзаж. Он выжидал.  
Фредди свернула на трассу 1-95 и переключилась на четвертую передачу.

\- Надеюсь, вы поверили в мою искренность, когда я сказала, что сочувствую вам, мистер Грэм, и той ситуации, в которой вы оказались. Я бы хотела помочь, чем смогу. 

\- Почему вы ездите на машине с механической коробкой переключения передач?

Она на секунду оторвалась от дороги, бросив на него изумленный взгляд. Пожалуй, впервые Уилл видел ее в искреннем замешательстве.

\- А почему, на ваш взгляд, я не могу этого делать?

\- Всегда думал, что вы предпочтете оставить одну руку свободной. Вдруг понадобится что-то взять - телефон, диктофон. Электрошокер.

\- Люблю, когда все под контролем. И бензина расходуется меньше.

\- Кто научил вас?

\- Мой дедушка.

\- Что еще он вам сделал?

Ее взгляд опять метнулся было к его лицу, но замер на полпути. После паузы Фредди медленно произнесла:

\- Ничего.

\- Сейчас вы разрываетесь между желанием сказать правду, чтобы установить между нами доверительные отношения, и искушением послать меня к черту, потому что это не мое дело, а вы, без сомнения, до сих пор за что-то злитесь на своего родственника. Но гораздо больше вас интересует, как я об этом узнал. Что ж, я объясню вам, если вы честно ответите на мой вопрос.

Фредди молчала. Это напомнило Уиллу его поездку с Ганнибалом. Даже дорога была та же самая.

\- Он совершил самоубийство, - наконец ровным тоном произнесла Фредди.

\- А вы нашли тело.

\- Да.

\- И он знал, что вы там появитесь, так что или ему было наплевать на вас, или он попросту забыл.

На этот раз она промолчала.

\- Никому не нравится, когда из него вытягивают информацию, мисс Лаундс. Вы можете сделать гораздо больше, чем просто выразить сочувствие по поводу плачевной ситуации, в которой я оказался. 

Рука Фредди сжалась на рычаге переключения передач.

\- Хорошо. Но я все еще жду объяснений, как вы об этом узнали.

\- Я мог бы сказать, что вы отдаете предпочтение стандартной комплектации, а не автоматике, несмотря на ваш род занятий, и это говорит об эмоциональной подоплеке такого решения. Я также мог бы сказать, что ваш голос дрогнул, когда вы отвечали на вопрос, кто научил вас водить. Дюжина незначительных мелких деталей: выражение лица, язык тела – они выдают ваши чувства. Я мог бы сказать многое, но все это будет объяснением постфактум. На самом деле – вы сами мне все сказали. Именно так я узнал.

\- Отлично.

Уилл мог поспорить, что слышит, как лихорадочно крутятся шестеренки в мозгу Фредди, набирая обороты. 

\- Но как вы узнали, что нужно спросить именно про коробку передач?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Мне показалось, вам есть что сказать мне. Надо же было с чего-то начать разговор.

Она одарила его очаровательной, но насквозь фальшивой улыбкой. 

\- А с вами нужно держать ухо востро.

Уилл вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Или мы можем просто заключить перемирие. Не провоцируйте меня, а я не стану огрызаться в ответ.

Таким образом Уилл выторговал себе полтора часа относительной тишины. Но Фредди не была бы автором самого читаемого в интернете криминального блога, если бы умела вовремя остановиться и держать язык за зубами.

\- Почему вы думаете, что он придет в Вулф Трап?

\- Вы никогда не задумывались, что ваше горячее стремление вцепиться в человека и вытрясти из него всю душу, сродни не менее горячему стремлению серийного убийцы кружить вокруг его следующей жертвы?

Фредди с силой рванула ни в чем не повинный рычаг переключения передач.

\- А вам когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что тут уместнее сравнение с вашим горячим стремлением непрошено забираться в головы окружающим? 

\- Постоянно, - отозвался Уилл и замолчал, вспоминая похожий разговор в кабинете Ганнибала, об Абигейл, об обязательствах. Тогда беспримерная честность Ганнибала затронула что-то в его душе, побудила самому открыться в ответ. Лаундс же далеко не так наивна, каким он был в то время.   
После длительной паузы она настороженно произнесла:

\- И все же мне нужно нечто определенное, чтобы понять, как функционирует эта схема.

\- В начале века в Миссури объявился один серийный убийца. Его звали Симон Годдард. Он расчленил одиннадцать людей, чтобы понять, как они функционируют.

Пальцы Фредди отбили нервную дробь по рулю, потом резко замерли.

\- И кто кого провоцирует?

\- Вы это начали.

\- Я всего лишь задала вопрос – простой, несложный вопрос. Я прекрасно знаю, как ведут себя люди, когда хотят что-то скрыть.

\- Я тоже. Такие глубокие познания в психологии должны помогать нам вывести друг друга на чистую воду, не так ли?

\- Мы опять играем в эту игру? Кажется, прошлый раунд остался за мной.

\- Я знаю, что вы думаете обо мне, мисс Лаундс. Поэтому мне гораздо интереснее, что вы думаете о самой себе.

\- То есть вы не хотите отвечать на мой вопрос, не так ли?

Уилл растянул губы в гримасе, которую никто не назвал бы улыбкой.

\- А вы гораздо искуснее в этих играх, чем я был когда-то.

В последовавшей за этим тишине он легко угадал невысказанную жалость. Что ж, кажется он только что достиг новой вехи в своем моральном падении, хотя – куда уж ниже.

\- Вы не мой психотерапевт, - сказала наконец Фредди. – У меня нет оснований вам доверять.

Это было своеобразное предложение перемирия. Уилл некоторое время обдумывал, как ответить Фредди про Вулф Трап, чтобы не вызвать поток неудобных вопросов, которые будут только растравлять его раны, но на ум так ничего и не пришло. Так что он протараторил фразу быстро и сумбурно, стремясь поскорее покончить с этим:

\- Я сказал ему как-то, что иногда ночью оставляю в доме включенным свет и ухожу подальше в поля, а потом смотрю на мой ярко освещенный дом, и он кажется мне похожим на корабль в океане. Я сказал ему, что только в эти моменты чувствую себя в безопасности.

\- Вы думаете, он хочет лишить вас этого чувства.

Уилл знал, что она уже прикидывает в уме заголовок статьи и наверняка процитирует его последние слова. Он кивнул.

\- Именно поэтому мы едем в Вулф Трап. Он хочет убедить меня, что в нем на самом деле нет ничего человеческого.

\- А вы до сих пор в этом сомневаетесь?

\- Поступки, которые совершают люди, могут быть хорошими и плохими. Поступки – но не сами люди.

\- Люби грешника, но порицай грехи? В самом деле?

\- Вы удивитесь, насколько трудно ненавидеть человека, которого действительно понимаешь. Обычная неприязнь куда проще. Я испытываю неприязнь почти ко всем, с кем доводится встречаться. Но подлинная ненависть требует значительных усилий, - Уилл помолчал. – Вот как в вашем случае, например.

\- Взаимно. Могу я задать еще один вопрос, или есть риск опять нарваться на психоанализ моих детских травм и обвинения в психопатии?

\- Не могу ничего обещать. 

\- Почему вы не сообщили агенту Кроуфорду о своих подозрениях?

Уилл некоторое время молчал, размышляя, должен ли он ответить откровенно, и должен ли вообще говорить с ней об этом.

\- Я могу ошибаться, - наконец сказал он. 

\- А если нет?

\- Вы останетесь в машине. Только поставьте двери на блокировку – и будете в относительной безопасности.

\- А как же эксклюзивный доступ к месту преступления?

\- Если преступление уже совершено и преступник скрылся, с этим не будет проблем. 

\- Но вы надеетесь, что он все еще там.

\- Я надеюсь, что кого бы он ни выбрал на роль жертвы, этот человек еще жив.

После этих слов Фредди сверлила его взглядом так пристально и долго, что выехала за пределы своей полосы на пустынной дороге. 

\- Вы хотите предложить ему сделку. Хотите предложить себя в качестве последней жертвы. 

\- Без комментариев.

На самом деле он бы так и поступил, если бы видел в этом смысл. Ему просто необходимо было встретиться с Ганнибалом или – если это невозможно – увидеть то, что Ганнибал оставил ему в качестве прощального подарка.

\- Вы псих, - спокойно констатировала Фредди.

\- Возможно. Никаких моральных терзаний по этому поводу? Ведь ваша книга станет бестселлером – особенно, если он все-таки убьет меня.

Фредди свернула с главного шоссе. Вдалеке, со стороны темневшего в полях дома залаяли собаки. 

\- Ваш дом станет вашей могилой, - сказала ему Фредди.

Вполне возможно, она была права – по крайней мере, в том, что чьей-то могилой он определенно станет.  
Следующие двадцать минут машина медленно ползла по гравию на подъездной дорожке к дому Уилла. Все окна были ярко освещены. Сердце Уилла сжалось. Знать, что он оказался прав, было одно, но видеть фактическое подтверждение этому – совсем другое.   
Перед тем, как выйти из машины, он повернулся к Фредди. 

\- Оставайтесь здесь. Если что-то случится или если я не вернусь, уезжайте и звоните Джеку. 

\- Конечно.

\- Я серьезно. Не делайте глупостей.

\- Воспользуйтесь лучше этим советом сами.

Для этого было уже слишком поздно. Уилл выбрался из машины, подождал щелчка сработавшего блокиратора дверей и медленно пошел к дому через поле.


	13. Глава 13

Длинные стебли травы хлестали по ногам, оставляя влажные полосы на джинсах. Уилл обошел дом по широкой дуге. Молодая луна поднималась все выше в ночном небе, медленно выцветая с ярко-желтого до безжизненно-белого.   
Итальянские туфли были слабо приспособлены для пеших прогулок по весенним полям, и Уилл вскоре предсказуемо рухнул в грязь.

Слабый красноватый свет стелился по траве возле самой земли. Шатаясь, Уилл поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько шагов, но почти тут же опять споткнулся, зачерпнув полные туфли грязи. Пошел осторожнее, постепенно приближаясь к источнику света.

Это были красные гелевые лампы, освещавшие открывшуюся Уиллу сцену. Тело лежало в круге примятой травы. Голова была неестественно вывернута под углом – явный перелом шеи, - а лицо выпачкано в грязи и наполовину скрыто травой. Судя по виду рук и ног, это был мужчина, хотя с уверенностью утверждать что-либо Уилл бы не решился. Тело было располосовано от лобка до подбородка, и тщательным образом выпотрошено. Пустые недра живота влажно поблескивали, как стенки красного бокала, раскинутые руки и ноги трупа казались неуместным дополнением к созданному замыслу. На месте внутренних органов пузырилась кровавая пена. Там, где она уже опала, проглядывали кости позвоночника. Уилл пораженно застыл в полосе лунного света, на несколько секунд забыв, как дышать.

Тихий шорох вывел его из состояния ступора. Уилл посмотрел в сторону и увидел Ганнибала, стоявшего в ногах тела. Уилл машинально сделал шаг к нему навстречу, но заставил себя остановиться. Воздух казался ему слишком густым – дышать было трудно, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. 

\- Я думал, ты уже далеко отсюда, - сказал он.

\- А я уж было начал думать, что ты не придешь. Жду тебя около часа.

\- У меня ушло много времени, чтобы разгадать твой замысел.

\- Я полагал, это достаточно очевидно.

\- Все, что связано с тобой, не может быть очевидным, - Уилл опустил взгляд на тело. – Я считал, что знаю, зачем ты делаешь то, что делаешь, но глядя на это … мне кажется, или это действительно подарок?

Ганнибал ничего не ответил. Он до сих пор был одет в ту самую одежду, купленную Уиллом в супермаркете, и, несмотря на отросшую щетину, странным образом опрятен для человека, который за последние двое суток совершил шесть кровавых убийств. Уиллу до зуда в пальцах хотелось прикоснуться к нему, вдохнуть его запах, ощутить исходившее от него тепло. 

\- Так вот ради чего все это? – спросил он. – Ради меня?

Ганнибал повернулся, и Уилл тут же рванулся следом, сократив расстояние между ними до пяти шагов, а потом и до трех. Теперь при желании он мог прикоснуться к Ганнибалу.

\- Я не идеален, - попробовал он снова. – И часто ошибаюсь – особенно насчет тебя. Я боюсь, что вижу лишь то, что хочу видеть. Возможно, я выбрал неверный путь и зашел уже слишком далеко.

\- Ты читал Сантаяну? – спросил вдруг Ганнибал.

\- Слышал о нем. Это философ, верно?

\- Да. Он описал связь между эстетикой и этикой. «Отсутствие эстетического начала есть преступление против этики. Красота, оставляющая людей равнодушными, противоречит самой сути своей». Ты веришь в это?

Уилл шагнул ближе. Земля под ногами казалась ему зыбкой и ненадежной – как будто он шел по краю невидимого обрыва. 

\- Я верю, что ты действительно планируешь завершить карьеру Чесапикского Потрошителя на этом убийстве. А еще верю в то, что как бы там ни было, ты не лишишься способности создавать вокруг себя красоту. 

\- Ты находишь мои действия красивыми?

\- Да. Твоя работа всегда отличалась элегантностью, и это… это сделано по велению сердца.

\- И каким же должно быть сердце, чтобы захотеть подобного?

\- Я не говорю, что одобряю убийства, или не задумываюсь о том, знают ли родственники этого несчастного о его исчезновении, или, например, о том, что он чувствовал, когда осознал неизбежность смерти. Я не собираюсь убеждать тебя, что мне все равно – потому что это не так. Я ненавижу то, что ты делаешь. Но, тем не менее, способен оценить красоту замысла.

\- Ты в самом деле считаешь, что я намерен остановиться?

\- Да.

\- Зачем мне это?

\- Не знаю. Я пытаюсь понять твои мотивы, но единственное, что приходит в голову – ты делаешь это ради меня. Я надеюсь, что ошибаюсь.

\- Это настолько ужасный повод?

\- Это самый плохой повод, который только может быть. Я не могу отделаться от мысли, что ты с нетерпением ждешь их смерти, прежде чем, наконец, приступить к тому, чего жаждешь - к увечьям. Ты делаешь меня ответственным за свои действия, а я не хочу иметь к твоим преступлениям никакого отношения. 

По губам Ганнибала скользнула улыбка.

\- Тогда нужно благодарить судьбу, что ты неверно определился с мотивом. Я делаю это не ради тебя, но, если уж быть до конца откровенным, должен признать, что ты - причина того, что сейчас происходит. 

\- Не уверен, что от этого мне легче.

\- Если читатель прочтет книгу и станет действовать, вдохновленный примером героев, но интерпретируя их действия по-своему, автор в этом не виноват. Будем считать, что ты открыл передо мной широкий спектр возможностей, которые я раньше полагал для себя недоступными. 

\- Это… хорошо. Что ты собираешься делать?

\- В настоящий момент это зависит от действий третьего лица.

Уилл нахмурился и уже собирался поинтересоваться, что это должно означать, как вдруг уловил краем глаза рыжий вихрь, метнувшийся за спину Ганнибалу. Ну конечно, Фредди Лаундс, решившая подкрасться к нему сзади с зажатым в руке электрошокером.   
Ганнибал давно знал о ее присутствии и среагировал молниеносно – развернулся и схватил ее за запястье, выворачивая руку. Шокер упал в траву, а Фредди рухнула на колени, не издав ни звука, но отчетливо скрипнув зубами от боли.

\- Я думал, у тебя хватит такта прийти одному, - сказал Ганнибал Уиллу.

\- Я был несколько ограничен в возможностях передвижения. Со своей стороны я думал, что у нее хватит ума сидеть в машине.

Уилл смотрел на вывернутое запястье Фредди, ощущая, как холодное чувство расползается в груди, окутывает сознание туманом и сковывает льдом. Из ступора его вывели подчеркнуто вежливые слова Ганнибала:

\- Не могу сказать, что не рад встрече, мисс Лаундс. У нас с вами остались незавершенные дела.

\- О, Господи, - пробормотал Уилл, беспомощно покачав головой. – Ганнибал, нет, пожалуйста.

Ганнибал бросил на него взгляд, полный раздражения. 

\- Ты ненавидишь ее даже больше, чем ненавидел Хаксли. 

\- Но это не повод! Мы ведь уже говорили об этом.

\- Возможно, ты изменишь свою точку зрения, когда узнаешь, что она пыталась сделать. Мисс Лаундс?

Он чуть сильнее вывернул ее запястье, увеличив нажим, и Фредди зашипела сквозь стиснутые зубы. Она дернулась, пытаясь избежать боли, но Ганнибал с легкостью пресек ее движение.

\- Я… однажды записала ваш разговор на сеансе.

Зрение Уилла заволокло кровавой пеленой, и в первый момент он видел только ее – кровавые потеки на своих руках, на лице Фредди. Видел, словно наяву, как нож вонзается ей под ребра. Его трясло от еле сдерживаемой ярости, которая в любой момент готова была вырваться из-под контроля. 

\- Я не успела ничего сделать с этой информацией, - быстро добавила Фредди.

\- Только потому, что я заставил вас удалить запись.

Зрение Уилла немного прояснилось. Ганнибал смотрел на него со снисходительным любопытством, а Фредди косилась с откровенным ужасом, прекрасно понимая, что ее жизнь сейчас находится в его руках. Уилл размеренно дышал, считая вдохи и выдохи. Прошла вечность, прежде чем он вновь смог заговорить.

\- Какой именно это был сеанс? Что я… что я говорил?

\- Вы говорили, что доктор Лектер должен пересмотреть свою оценку вашего психического состояния, - с готовностью ответила Фредди. – А он назвал Хоббса вашей жертвой и спросил, сложнее ли вам стало ощущать ужас чужого убийства, когда вы сами стали убийцей. 

Уилл задушено рассмеялся и яростно заскреб ладонями по лицу. В груди оседало больное желание крушить и причинять боль. На всякий случай он повернулся к Ганнибалу и стоявшей на коленях Фредди спиной. Эти откровения не предназначались никому, кроме Ганнибала. Никому.

\- Я могу убить ее быстро, - предложил Ганнибал, – хотя это и идет вразрез с моими желаниями. Но ты можешь сделать это сам. Разве мир не станет чище без ее присутствия?

Уилл сделал еще несколько осторожных вдохов и выдохов. Он оглянулся на свой дом, светившийся теплым золотым светом. Сердечный ритм постепенно переставал частить, а кровь – шуметь в ушах. Он услышал, как его за спиной Фредди тихонько всхлипнула от боли, когда Ганнибал сильнее сжал ее запястье. Уилл повернулся к ним, подыскивая нужные слова. Потом просто кивнул на тело, лежавшее на траве.

\- Ты ведь именно этим хочешь запомниться, если я правильно понял? Твое творение. Твое последнее творение. 

\- Никто не найдет ее тела.

\- Все будут знать, кто ее убил.

\- Боюсь, ты недооцениваешь мою неприязнь к мисс Лаундс. Ее возмутительное поведение переходит любые границы. 

Уилл шагнул ближе. 

\- Ты ждал меня. Ты хотел мне что-то сказать. Отпусти ее, и мы поговорим.

\- Отпустите нас обоих, - вклинилась вдруг Фредди. - Вы прекрасно знаете, что на этот раз не сможете просто скрыться. Грэма уже ищут.

Уилл вздрогнул и адресовал ей взгляд, которым пытался как можно красноречивее передать, что своими заявлениями она совсем не помогает разрядить ситуацию и вообще лучше бы ей, ради всего святого, наконец заткнуться.   
Легкая улыбка появилась на губах Ганнибала, и он резким движением заломил Фредди запястье. Она дернулась назад, отчаянно зажимая рот ладонью, но не издала ни звука. 

\- Я хотел предложить себя в качестве последней жертвы, - торопливо добавил Уилл. – Если бы успел добраться сюда до того, как ты убил этого человека. 

Он хотел переключить внимание Ганнибала с Фредди на него, и ему это удалось. Ганнибал перевел на него пристальный взгляд.

\- В качестве воплощения меня самого, - сказал он.

\- Да. Я посчитал, что это будет вполне уместно.

\- Возможно. Но они, кроме всего прочего, еще и сосуды. А в тебе нет ничего от моей личности. 

\- Ты уверен? Отпусти ее, Ганнибал. Прошу тебя.

По лицу Ганнибала пробежала тень раздражения. Он разжал пальцы, выпуская запястье Фредди, и с силой ударил ее по затылку. С тихим шлепком она мягко упала в грязь. 

\- А вот это всецело ради тебя, - сварливо прокомментировал Ганнибал. Уилл впервые слышал в его голосе ворчливые интонации. 

Ганнибал наклонился, чтобы проверить пульс Фредди, потом неторопливо выпрямился и вытер ладони о джинсы. 

\- С ней все в порядке. Теперь можем с тобой поторговаться. Ее жизнь в обмен на мою маленькую прихоть. 

\- Чего ты хочешь?

Хотя Уилл и без того знал ответ. Ганнибал протянул ему руку, и Уилл тут же ухватился за нее и, не задумываясь, сделал шаг навстречу. Ганнибал тут же притянул его ближе, одной рукой проведя по спине, другой взъерошив ему волосы на затылке. Приподняв лицо Уилла, чтобы на него упал лунный луч, он жадно скользил по нему темным, нечитаемым взглядом. Их губы встретились в осторожном, почти невесомом поцелуе. Никаких зубов и языков, только тепло их дыхания. Уилл вцепился в рубашку на спине Ганнибала, словно боялся, что один из них непременно исчезнет, и крепко прижался к нему, ощущая всем телом твердые мышцы и гладкую кожу. Уткнувшись в шею Ганнибалу, он как прежде считал свои вдохи и выдохи, желая только, чтобы этот момент длился как можно дольше. 

\- Когда сюда приедут, нужно, чтобы меня нашли раненым, не способным оказывать сопротивление, - прошептал он.

Руки Ганнибала дрогнули, обнимая его крепче.

\- Ты все еще под подозрением?

\- Не знаю. Джек сказал, что мое дело будет пересмотрено по вновь открывшимся обстоятельствам. Он уверен, что обвинения будут сняты. Наверное, так и будет, но сейчас не стоит рисковать. 

Последовала долгая пауза. Теплая ладонь Ганнибала пробралась ему под рубашку и теперь легко поглаживала обнаженную кожу спины. 

\- И какими же должны быть мои действия?

\- Об этом я еще не думал, если честно. Но будет странно, если мои повреждения будут легче, чем у Лаундс. Кстати, нужно отнести ее в дом.

Он сделал неискреннюю попытку отстраниться, но Ганнибал не позволил, так что Уилл с облегчением, к которому примешивалась толика стыда, остался в прежнем положении, крепко прижимаясь к груди Ганнибала. 

\- Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Тем более, что сломанные кости или сотрясение мозга – это слишком грубо.

\- Не обязательно поступать именно так.

Уилл попытался выразить мысль, то и дело всплывавшую в темных глубинах его разума.

\- У тебя есть нож, верно? Ты можешь оставить мне метку на память о себе. 

Ганнибал некоторое время стоял совершенно неподвижно, только все сильнее вжимал пальцы в спину Уилла. 

\- Ты можешь пожалеть о своем щедром предложении, - тихо сказал он.

Они перетащили Фредди в дом, где Ганнибал привязал ее к креслу. Потом молча указал на кухонный стол. Уилл послушно улегся на столешницу животом, напряженно наблюдая, как Ганнибал привязывает его запястья к ножкам стола. К тому времени, как Ганнибал закончил со связыванием и задрал его рубашку к плечам, Уилла била нервная дрожь, в которой частично была повинна ночная прохлада, а частично – ожидание неизбежной боли.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил он.

\- К сожалению, на подготовку слишком мало времени, и я не смогу воплотить в жизнь мой замысел во всех подробностях. Большинство сведений о шрамах, которыми я располагаю, относятся к методикам их избегания и уменьшения. К тому же я не хочу, чтобы рана заживала плохо. 

Уилл почувствовал, как его спины коснулась влажная ткань, ощутил запах алкоголя и на всякий случай схватился за ножки стола. 

\- Но все-таки что именно ты собираешься делать?

\- Увидишь.

Уилл непроизвольно дернулся, натянув путы, задышал чаще и громче. Не было никакой возможности высвободиться, убежать, изменить свое решение.   
Ганнибал прижал что-то холодное и металлическое к его плечу и удовлетворенно усмехнулся, наблюдая за судорожным сокращением мышц. 

\- Скальпель? – задыхаясь, спросил Уилл.

\- Да, - ответил Ганнибал, усилив нажим лезвия. – А теперь я вынужден просить тебя лежать очень спокойно


	14. Глава 14

Уилл сидел напротив Джека очень прямо, стараясь не прислоняться к спинке стула. Совсем недавно рана в очередной раз открылась, заляпав рубашку. Уилл в зеркало в мужском туалете долго оценивал нанесенный одежде урон. Рисунок кровавых разводов, расползавшихся по рубашке, почему-то напоминал ему зловещие пятна Роршарха. К счастью, выбранный им утром пиджак оказался черного цвета.

\- Департамент государственного обвинения не станет возобновлять судебные разбирательства, - сказал Джек. – Некоторое время, конечно, потребуется, чтобы уладить все формальности, но ты уже можешь считать себя свободным человеком.

\- С чего вдруг такая лояльность?

\- Если они, - как и я, кстати, - получили столько же звонков от людей, которые при обычных обстоятельствах редко снисходят до разговоров по телефону, то ничего удивительного. У тебя, оказывается, есть влиятельные друзья. 

\- Наверное, в этом заслуга статьи.

Лаундс дословно задокументировала и выложила в сеть рассуждения Уилла про дом, корабль и чувство защищенности. Это произвело должное впечатление, представив Ганнибала жестоким садистом, лишившим его единственного убежища от беспощадного равнодушного мира. Хотя, скорее всего Фредди просто рассчитывала, что такие подробности найдут эмоциональный отклик у большей части аудитории. Она, ничуть не смущаясь, переквалифицировала Уилла из маньяка в герои, несмотря на свои ранние публикации, где характеризовала его исключительно как убийцу и психа.

\- Или фотографий, - рассудительно заметил Джек.

Фредди очнулась вскоре после того, как Ганнибал ушел, смогла дотянуться до телефона и вызвать помощь. Также она умудрилась сделать дюжину снимков окровавленной спины Уилла, а потом продать их во все крупные газеты страны. На фотографиях спина выглядела так, словно с нее пытались содрать кожу. 

\- Все оказалось не так уж плохо, когда с меня смыли кровь.

Джек скептически покосился на него, но промолчал.

\- Кстати, ты до сих пор в Саттон Пирс?

\- Если я свободен, то предпочел бы вернуться в Вулф Трап. 

\- Ты уверен?

\- Это мой дом.

Джек вытащил из ящика, положил на стол запечатанный конверт и подтолкнул его к Уиллу. 

\- Заставил Чилтона прислать их сюда. Твои личные вещи, включая ключи. 

\- Спасибо, - Уилл скинул конверт себе на колени, постаравшись не уронить. – Ты должен был предъявить мне обвинение в нападении на федерального агента. 

\- Агент Кейд сказал, что в этом нет необходимости. Он минут десять меня убеждал, выбивая обещание, что у тебя не будет неприятностей из-за инцидента с побегом. 

\- И что ты ему ответил?

\- Ответил, что у тебя и без того хватает проблем. И что я более склонен устроить неприятности ему. 

\- Но он же не виноват ни в чем.

\- Он обязан был сопровождать федерального преступника.

\- Нет, не обязан. Его заданием было «присматривать» - я цитирую с его слов – человека, на чьи лекции он решил записаться несколько месяцев назад. Посмотри на него! Да ему даже спиртное в магазине не продали бы! У него не было ни единой причины подозревать меня в каком-то умысле.

\- Он прекрасно знал все обстоятельства твоего дела. Не было необходимости в дополнительных предупреждениях.

Уилл стиснул в руках плотный конверт, по-прежнему лежавший у него на коленях. Очертания ключей от дома он безошибочно распознал даже на ощупь. 

\- К чему ты клонишь, Джек? Мне определенно не нравится, какой оборот принимает наш разговор.

\- Он неплохой парень. Будет жаль, если этот случай погубит его карьеру.

\- Слушай, скажи уже прямо, чего ты хочешь от меня. А я уже решу, что предпочтительнее- мучиться виной перед парнем или согласиться на твои условия. 

\- Он умен, сострадателен, у него неплохие задатки. Чем-то напоминает мне Мириам, за исключением полного отсутствия амбиций.

\- Это хорошо. Дольше проживет.

\- Но он все же нуждается в наставнике.

Уилл отодвинулся назад вместе со стулом и резко поднялся на ноги.

\- Нет. Это плохая идея.

\- Он с этим согласен. Фактически, из-под себя выпрыгивает, чтобы я дал ему этот шанс. Он восхищается тобой и твоими методами работы.

\- В таком случае он нуждается не в наставнике, а в психиатре.

\- Тебе это тоже пойдет на пользу. Он будет собирать улики, а ты можешь консультировать по поводу их интерпретации.

\- Работать в таком режиме не получится. Мне нужно видеть места преступлений собственными глазами.

\- В случае с Лектером тебе это не понадобилось. Ты сидел в его столовой и просто на ровном месте предсказал место и время следующего убийства. 

\- Там было все не так, и ты прекрасно это понимаешь. Лектер… особый случай. Я вообще права не имею официально участвовать в расследовании, - Уилл прижал конверт к груди, сминая плотные края. – Ты был прав насчет моей предвзятости. Боюсь, во всем, что касается его, со мной будет точно так же. 

\- Если и когда он убьет снова, я не буду привлекать тебя к расследованию. Я говорю сейчас о будущих делах, не связанных с Лектером. 

\- Это как раз подходящий момент, чтобы сообщить, что я всерьез думаю уходить из Бюро.

Джек вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. 

\- Не могу сказать, что удивлен. Как и не могу порицать тебя за это. Все, чего я прошу – это дать себе некоторое время на раздумья, месяц или два. Ты не узнаешь, насколько приемлемыми окажутся условия, которые я предлагаю, пока не попробуешь поработать по новой схеме.

Уилл вполне мог представить, как это будет и чем обернется – но все равно послушно кивнул. Он сейчас согласился бы и на большее – лишь бы вырваться отсюда и попасть, наконец, домой.   
Выйдя из здания, он присел на первую попавшуюся скамейку и распотрошил конверт, вытряхнув из него мобильник, бумажник с шестьюдесятью двумя долларами, водительские права, две кредитки, которые он вроде бы аннулировал, моток медной проволоки, два маленьких шурупа, перочинный нож и ключи от дома. Ключей от автомобиля не было. Предстояло уладить еще кучу формальностей, прежде чем он сможет забрать машину с федеральной стоянки. Уилл рассудил, что быстрее и эффективнее будет вызвать такси.  
Когда ему на колени вдруг приземлились искомые ключи, он подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Слышала, ты сорвался с крючка правосудия, - провозгласила Беверли, и тут же нахмурилась. – Признаю, прозвучало как-то неправильно, попробую по-другому. Свободен идти, куда пожелаешь, выпущен в дикие урбанистические джунгли. В любом случае, эти ключи тебе понадобятся. Твоя машина заправлена и стоит в гараже. 

\- Спасибо, - Уилл поднял на нее глаза. – В самом деле, это… Спасибо.

\- Ничего не имеешь против, если я тебя сейчас обниму?

Уилл покачал головой, и Беверли тут же схватила его за руки и потянула вверх. Она крепко обняла его за талию, сжимая так сильно, что у Уилла перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты мне нравишься. Я действительно очень рада, что ты не маньяк-убийца, - сказала она.

Он рассмеялся и обнял ее в ответ. 

 

 

***  
Уилл вернулся в Саттон Пирс, вытащил из шкафа ворох неуместно дорогой одежды, затолкал его на заднее сидение машины и уехал, не оглядываясь и не обращая внимания на настойчивость вежливых, улыбающихся клерков, которые не переставали твердить всякий вздор, вроде того, что он не может просто так покинуть клинику, что его нужно сначала осмотреть, что необходимо подписать какие-то бумаги, и все в таком духе.   
Уилл, как вменяемый взрослый человек, даже не поддался искушению на прощание выставить средний палец в окно машины. 

Электричество в его доме не отключили, поэтому можно было надеяться, что водопровод тоже работает исправно. А вот телефон молчал. Уилл поставил мобильник на подзарядку в машине и отправился за продуктами.  
Хлеб, яйца, бекон, кофе, масло, молоко. Люди, отражавшиеся от стен голоса, высокие потолки, яркий свет. Уилл бросил в корзину упаковку сухого завтрака и поспешил к выходу. Все остальное могло подождать до завтра.  
В доме побывала группа по уборке мест преступлений, на кухонном столе и на полу не осталось ни следа крови. Уилл щелкнул выключателем и сгрузил пакеты на столешницу. За окном день медленно клонился к вечеру, и золотой закат сменяли серые сумерки. 

Уилл быстро разделся и, оставшись в трусах и футболке, закутался в одеяло. Вышел на веранду, уселся на ступеньки и принялся есть сухие хлопья прямо из пакета, не озаботившись приготовлением. Ветер шевелил высокую траву, гонял сухие листья, закручивал пыльные вихри посреди дороги. Уилл сидел на веранде, пока совсем не стемнело, потом вернулся в дом, рухнул на диван и закрыл глаза. 

Разбудило его яркое солнце и настойчивый стук в дверь. Спросонья он принял его за громкую пульсацию крови в висках, и на автомате потянулся за пузырьком аспирина. Пальцы нашарили только пустоту, а когда Уилл все-таки разлепил веки, то осознал, что мигрень здесь совершенно не при чем. В дверь действительно стучали.  
Уилл рывком распахнул ее, застав на пороге Кейда с занесенным кулаком, который, без сомнения, не собирался прекращать барабанить по створке. 

\- Что? – буркнул Уилл.

\- Прошу прощения, сэр. Меня прислал агент Кроуфорд. Сказал, что вы не отвечаете на телефонные звонки.

Уилл нахмурился и заозирался по сторонам, словно его мобильник мог чудесным образом возникнуть из ниоткуда прямо перед носом. 

\- Он остался в машине, - наконец, вспомнил он. – Не думал, что кто-то будет меня искать. Который час?

Уилл повернулся и поковылял на кухню делать кофе, Кейд последовал за ним. 

\- Почти девять. Сэр, ваша спина…

\- Мне сказали, что рана прекрасно заживает. 

Даже запах полуфабрикатов, купленных вчера, показался ему божественным. Ганнибал наверняка был бы оскорблен этим до глубины души. Уилл наполнил чайник водой из-под крана и поставил его греться на плиту.

\- У вас кровь на футболке. Вам не оставили бинты для перевязки?

Ему оставили. Он забыл – вернее, не посчитал нужным - вчера обработать швы, а еще слишком резко сорвал бинты с раны, и теперь она кровоточила и болела. Так что в ответ он уклончиво пробормотал нечто малопонятное. 

\- Разрешите мне осмотреть швы.

Не дожидаясь согласия, Кейд потянулся к его плечу, и Уилл мгновенно отшатнулся, инстинктивно вжавшись спиной в угол возле плиты. Вот теперь ускорившийся пульс в самом деле застучал у него в висках и в горле. Уилл моментально возненавидел свою слишком очевидную реакцию на простой жест - реакцию загнанного зверя. Тем более, когда обнаружил, что одна рука лежит на стойке, на том самом месте, где обычно хранился нож – до того, как его забрали в качестве улики. 

\- Простите, сэр, - тихо сказал Кейд. Он больше не делал попытки подойти и стоял в дверях кухни. – Я был санитаром в военном госпитале. Две смены в составе «морских котиков» в Афганистане. Я могу помочь, если вы разрешите, но если вам некомфортно, я не настаиваю.

Вода в чайнике закипела. Уилл заставил свои онемевшие конечности двигаться и, прежде чем заговорить, сделал им обоим по чашке кофе.

\- Будешь с молоком? У меня нет сахара.

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Они пили кофе в молчании. Строго говоря, вкус был ужасен, но Уилл еще в двенадцать лет пристрастился тайком пить сваренный отцом напиток, и когда речь заходила о кофе, в его воображении сразу представлялась коричневая мутная жидкость с терпким, горьким привкусом.   
Футболка неприятно прилипла к спине. Уилла так и подмывало дотянуться до раны, чтобы оценить ущерб – ему показалось, что кровавых разводов в этот раз стало больше. 

\- Хорошо, - наконец, согласился он. – Бинты в ванной.

Кейд намочил его футболку, чтобы присохшая кровь не потревожила швы. Уилл стащил ее через голову, и тут же потянулся к спине потрогать неровный рубец. 

\- Все не так плохо, - сказал Кейд преувеличенно бодрым тоном, который часто использовали парамедики. 

Уиллу вовсе не нравилось, что кто-то посторонний будет трогать его рану. Ему казалось, что метку, оставшуюся на память о скальпеле Ганнибала, нужно тщательно ограждать от чужих глаз. Кейд, конечно, спишет его нервозность на пережитую травму. Может быть, отчасти так и есть.

\- Останется шрам? – у Уилла не было возможности спросить об этом, когда ему обрабатывали рану. Тогда он едва понимал, чего от него хотят суетившиеся вокруг парамедики.

\- Трудно сказать. У разных людей раны затягиваются по-разному. Чем она нанесена, скальпелем?

Уилл кивнул.

\- Края раны очень аккуратные. Шрам если и останется, то малозаметный. А вы бы хотели, чтобы он остался?

Уилл заметно напрягся.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что мне бы этого хотелось?

\- Некоторые люди хотят иметь метку на память о том, что произошло с ними. Чтобы испытания, выпавшие на их долю, нашли какое-то внешнее выражение.

Уилл с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривал облицованные плиткой стены ванной. 

\- А что если я хочу? Чтобы шрам остался.

\- Если вы и впредь будете резко отрывать присохшую ткань от швов и тревожить рану, то заживать будет долго, и шрам останется неровный. А это что – неужели секстант?

\- Да. Разве в армии до сих пор обучают навигации по звездам?

\- Этому перестали учить лет за десять до того, как я пришел в корпус. Это и к лучшему. Слишком много расчетов для моих средних математических способностей. 

\- Ты преувеличиваешь их сложность, - Уилл повел плечами и ощутил, как свеженаложенная эластичная повязка стягивает кожу. – Чего хотел Джек?

Последовала смущенная пауза. Уилл покосился на Кейда через плечо.

\- Мне не следовало бы этого знать.

\- Но?

\- Пришло письмо. От Лектера, адресовано вам. Я слышал, как агент Кроуфорд и доктор Блум обсуждали это перед тем, как войти в кабинет.

\- Еще Джек считает, что ты абсолютно неамбициозен.

Кейд стоял, сцепив руки за спиной. Он выглядел совсем юным, застигнутым врасплох словами Уилла и отчаянно этого смущавшимся.

\- Не волнуйся. Я сохраню твой секрет, если ты сохранишь мой. 

Это была чужая фраза, так же, как и улыбка, заигравшая вдруг на губах. Уилл как наяву услышал голос Ганнибала, шептавший ему на ухо указания - что сказать и что сделать, - которым он послушно подчинялся.   
И это сработало. Кейд улыбнулся, приняв слова Уилла за шутку.

\- Конечно, сэр. 

И вышел из ванной, деликатно предоставив ему возможность одеться в одиночестве. 

 

 

***  
Конечно, подержать письмо в руках Уиллу не дали, оно было запаяно в прозрачный пакет для сбора улик. Но даже сквозь пластик ощущался неожиданно ощутимый вес бумаги и ее шероховатая неровная структура. Цвет тоже был странный – не белый, не желтый, а светло-коричневый, исперещенный пятнами. Текст был написан ровным элегантным почерком Ганнибала:

Дорогой Уилл!  
Грядет наша с тобой годовщина. Встретимся в твоих ночных кошмарах.  
Искренне твой,   
Ганнибал Лектер.

Уилл перечитал его дважды, прежде чем положить обратно на стол Джеку. Фраза про кошмары, безусловно, намекала на заброшенную психиатрическую клинику, но если Ганнибал хотел устроить их встречу, - непонятно, зачем эта туманная отсылка к какой-то годовщине. 

\- Никакой годовщины в помине нет. Я знаю его меньше года. 

\- Может быть, имеется в виду не буквальный смысл? – предположила Алана. – Шесть месяцев? Когда именно вы познакомились?

\- Он всегда очень точен в формулировках. Он бы не писал о годовщине, если бы имел в виду что-то другое.

\- Меня не интересует, что он имел в виду, - заявил Джек. – Меня интересует, что он собирается делать. Это угроза? Тебе нужно выделить охрану?

\- Это не угроза, - Уилл опять взял в руки письмо. Странная бумага не давала ему покоя. – Что это за материал?

Джек и Алана переглянулись. 

\- Это человеческая кожа, верно ведь? - подал голос Кейд. Все это время он тихо стоял за стулом Уилла, чем причинял последнему немалый дискомфорт. Уилл взглянул на него снизу вверх. Кейд выглядел не столько подавленным, сколько озадаченным, словно никак не мог взять в толк, зачем кому-то понадобилось использовать человеческую кожу для подобных целей. Если догадки Уилла насчет него были верны, то воображение юного агента находилось пока в зачаточном состоянии. 

\- Это кожа, - подтвердил Джек. – Мы пока не можем сказать точно, чья именно.

\- Альфреда Реннера, - сказал Уилл. – Он был жертвой первого убийства Чесапикского Потрошителя, к расследованию которого подключили меня. Это было пять лет назад – вернее, будет пять лет в следующем месяце. Лектер снял кожу с его бедра, если мне не изменяет память. 

Джек вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, будем искать совпадения ДНК. Ты уверен, что это не угроза?

\- Он не хочет причинить мне вред.

\- Он уже причинил тебе вред, - тихо сказала Алана. – Вред, от которого большинство обычных людей никогда не смогли бы оправиться. 

\- Учитывая твои слова, тот факт, что я не нормальный человек, наконец-то должен вас успокоить, - Уилл отмахнулся от протестов, готовых последовать за этими словами. – Он не хочет убивать меня. У него была для этого масса возможностей.

\- Лично мне его намерения достаточно ясны, - подытожил Джек. – Он вынужден скрываться, но по-прежнему хочет держать тебя на коротком поводке, поэтому и продолжает свои игры.

Он решительно наставил палец на Уилла.

\- Не поддавайся на его уловки.

\- Он всегда стремился держать меня на коротком поводке, Джек, чем ближе, тем лучше. Кстати, хоть память меня иногда подводит, но разве у нас не было разговора о том, что ты не будешь привлекать меня к расследованию дела Ганнибала Лектера?

\- Я не привлекаю. И не собираюсь. Просто есть кое-какие материалы, на которые ты мог бы взглянуть.

\- Уже? – сердце Уилла рухнуло в желудок. 

А он-то мысленно представлял, как покупает собакам корм, забирает их из дома Аланы и выпускает на прогулку, наконец-то позволив им и себе вволю побегать в полях.

\- Это не займет много времени, - уверил его Джек тоном, который явно считал успокаивающим. – Пусть агент Кейд поедет с тобой. Как мы и говорили, тебе пока лучше не ездить без сопровождения. 

\- Это далеко?

\- Доберетесь меньше, чем за два часа.

Уилл устало потер глаза. А ведь он хорошо выспался и утром совсем не ощущал усталости, а сейчас вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно ночью не спал вообще. 

\- Хорошо, едем. 

 

 

***  
Солнечный свет просачивался на поляну сквозь молодую зеленую листву. На поляне дымился выжженный круг, в центре которого были грудой свалены обугленные ветки. Сильно пахло жареным мясом, и Уилл вдруг почувствовал, насколько проголодался. Судя по тщательно скрываемому унынию на лицах местных полицейских и федеральных агентов, не он один.  
Труп находился прямо в центре прогоревшего костра, частично прикрытый ветками. Конечности были раскинуты в разные стороны, а все тело было покрыто какой-то белой, твердой коркой. Кейд уставился на него так, словно труп в любой момент мог открыть глаза и заговорить с ним. 

Уилл прислонился спиной к дереву и решил игнорировать их обоих. У него было, над чем поразмыслить.  
Написать письмо на коже Реннера было слишком прямолинейно. Это явно и неоспоримо указывало на Ганнибала, и давало Уиллу возможность без колебаний рассказать давнюю историю о преступлении Чесапикского Потрошителя Джеку. Любой мог бы поднять дело Реннера и уточнить дату, с которой Уилл официально был привлечен к расследованию. Нет, тут что-то другое, более личное.  
Например, секстант, принесенный к нему в дом Ганнибалом (больше некому), был глубоко личной вещью. Он использовался для навигации, для вычисления градуса угла между двумя объектами. Двумя людьми. Нет, он и так уже знал место предполагаемой встречи. Ему нужно только правильно вычислить ее время. 

\- Грэм! Эй, сюда!

Уилл повернул голову влево и увидел Фредди Лаундс, нетерпеливо переминавшейся за ограждающей лентой. На ее запястье красовалась синяя шина, гармонировавшая по цвету с блузкой. Против воли поддавшись любопытству, Уилл подошел к ней.  
Фредди кивнула на Кейда.

\- Это тот паренек, которого ты вырубил, чтобы сбежать из психбольницы?

Уилл закатил глаза и ничего не ответил.

\- Я слышала, что Департамент государственного обвинения не станет возобновлять судебное преследование. Как думаешь, они правильно поступают? Должна ли наша система правосудия идти на поводу у влиятельных столпов общества?

На этот раз удержаться от резкой отповеди оказалось не так просто. Но, кажется, Фредди и не ждала ответа.

\- Я пишу книгу, - сказала она. – И была бы не против твоего сотрудничества.

Он должен был догадаться. Впрочем, она все равно напишет свою книгу – с его участием или без него.

\- Пятьдесят процентов. Которые пойдут на счет семьям охранников Балтиморской клиники для невменяемых преступников.

\- Пятьдесят! Но я ведь делаю всю основную работу!

\- А разве мое имя на обложке не привлечет интерес потенциальных читателей и не скажется на объемах продаж?

Фредди некоторое время сверлила его тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Ты в самом деле считаешь меня психопаткой?

\- А тебе не все равно, что я думаю на этот счет?

\- Нет. Ладно, согласна на твои условия. Пятьдесят процентов.

\- И никаких фраз вроде «Ганнибал-каннибал» в тексте.

\- Я хотела использовать ее в качестве названия!

\- Это не обсуждается.

Фредди поджала губы.

\- Хорошо.

Теперь она хищно смотрела на подходившего Кейда, и Уилл мог поклясться, что будь она собакой, сейчас непременно встала бы в стойку и подняла уши торчком. 

\- Сэр, они считают, что это глина…

Уилл перебил его, бесцеремонно вскидывая руку.

\- Это мисс Лаундс, ведет блог Таттлкрайм.

Лаундс одарила его победной улыбкой и протянула руку Кейду.

\- Дениэл Кейд, верно? Приятно познакомиться. Как работается с человеком, который совсем недавно совершил на вас нападение?

\- Приятно познакомиться, мэм. Вы здесь, чтобы поблагодарить агента Грэма? Я слышал, он спас вам жизнь.

\- Он это серьезно? – спросила Фредди, поворачиваясь к Уиллу.

\- Более чем.

\- Ничего себе! А он милый. Мне нужно идти, - она отсалютовала им обоим и уже сделала несколько шагов к дороге, как вдруг приостановилась.

\- Грэм, ты заметил, что твой секстант почему-то выставлен на двадцать градусов? 

\- Неужели? – с каменным лицом поинтересовался Уилл.

\- И это все? Раньше с тобой было веселее.

Фредди отбросила с лица прядь волос и зашагала к дороге. Кейд молча смотрел ей вслед.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что не пялишься на задницу Фредди Лаундс, - взмолился Уилл. – А если даже и так – соври. 

\- Никак нет, сэр.

\- Превосходно. Итак, глина?

Кейд начал объяснять про глину, и Уилл даже пытался вникать, но последние слова Лаундс уводили его мысли совсем в другую сторону. Почему секстант выставлен на двадцать градусов?

\- … так что он обложил ее глиной и запек в костре, - закончил Кейд. – Ума не приложу, с какой целью он это делает.

\- Представь себя на его месте. Каковы были бы твои цели?

Кейд нахмурился и опять надолго впал в ступор, таращась на мертвую женщину.  
Годовщина в любом случае означает период в один год. Или, как минимум, период в один год берется за точку или способ отсчета. 

\- Защита, - вдруг подал голос Кейд. – Потому что глина при нагревании твердеет, и образует вокруг нее своего рода кокон. Или панцирь. 

\- И кого ты таким образом хочешь защитить?

\- Людей, которые не могут защитить себя сами.

\- Это слишком широкая выборка потенциальных жертв, ее нужно сузить. Большинство людей стремятся оберегать только тех, кого любят.

Кейд медленно опустился на траву рядом с телом. Взгляды, которые он бросал на жертву, были слишком хорошо знакомы Уиллу. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это осознанный выбор молодого агента.  
Когда Кейд потянулся к руке жертвы, Уилл едва успел перехватить его за запястье. 

\- Я в перчатках, - недоуменно возразил Кейд.

\- А глина достаточно горячая, чтобы прилипнуть к ним и испортить улику, - это было правдой, но не всей. Уилл хотел прикоснуться к теплой глине сам. В ее чистой белизне ему мерещилось нечто до боли знакомое. – Так что сначала найди Беверли Катц. Знаешь ее?

\- Да, сэр. Простите. 

Кейд ушел, а Уилл с трудом удержался от желания потыкать жертву, завернутую в глиняный кокон, близлежащей веткой. Он бездумно скользил взглядом по поляне, и, несмотря на то, что вовсе не собирался профилировать убийцу, потихоньку соскальзывал в воссозданную воображением сцену преступления.   
Обратно в реальность его выдернул громкий треск. Глина, которой была обмазана голова жертвы, частично соскользнула и рухнула на землю, расколовшись на два плоских обломка. 

Две половинки в круге. Деления секстанта расчерчивают полный круг, шестьдесят градусов, на шесть частей. Одна шестая года – это два месяца. Двадцать градусов – одна треть от шестидесяти. Одна треть от двух месяцев – тех самых, которые истекли буквально недавно – восемнадцать дней.   
Если считать с даты, когда Ганнибал принес в его дом секстант – а это единственная разумная точка отсчета срока, - их будущая встреча в заброшенной психиатрической клинике должна состояться через пятнадцать дней. Уилл постарался удержать на лице нейтральное выражение, хотя не показать своего разочарования было трудно – все, о чем он мог думать, это проклятые пятнадцать дней, больше двух недель ожидания, когда ему хотелось лететь туда немедленно. Прямо сейчас.  
Кейд вернулся в сопровождении хмурой недовольной Беверли.

\- Я думала, ты еще долго не будешь этим заниматься, - сказала она.

\- Я не собираюсь никого профилировать. Смотри, это белая глина. Когда я работал на заправке в Джорджии, ее продавали как лечебную пищевую добавку. Может, вам пригодится в качестве зацепки. Убийца хотел вылечить ее, создать для нее новое тело. Он забрал ее из больницы или хосписа. Возможно, она была уже мертва, когда он готовил свой костер.

\- А ты уверен, что не ошибся с выводами?

\- Уверен.

\- Хорошо. Парня, который заказывал большие партии глины через Интернет, не сложно будет вычислить, - Беверли помолчала. – Пищевая добавка?

\- На этикетке было что-то вроде «Белые грязи Джорджии». Продавалось по соседству с батончиками «Марс».

\- Хм. Ну, спасибо. Ты уже уезжаешь?

Уилл кивнул и, попрощавшись, пошел к машине. Уже через несколько минут он был на пути обратно, Кейд молча сидел рядом на пассажирском сидении.   
Пятнадцать дней. Уилл мысленно прикидывал список дел, которыми можно было занять себя на это время, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума. Ему нужно забрать собак у Аланы, купить им еду - это две поездки туда и обратно. Плюс к этому необходимы продукты для него, а еще – неплохо бы начать процедуру изъятия своих вещей из камер хранения ФБР, раз они больше не представляют никакой ценности для расследования. В первую очередь одежду. Тарелки почему-то ему оставили, он видел. Интересно, что с постельным бельем?

\- Простите, сэр, - подал голос Кейд.

Уилл почти забыл о его присутствии.

\- За что?

\- От меня было не так уж много пользы.

Голос Кейда потеряно затих. Уилл ничего ему не ответил. В машине воцарилась тишина, которая, будь на то воля Уилла, не нарушалась бы все полтора часа, требовавшиеся для поездки обратно в округ Колумбия. Кейд, переживавший вымышленный провал, укрепился бы во мнении о никчемности такой тактики расследования, и впоследствии Уиллу было бы гораздо проще отделаться от него после окончания испытательного срока, назначенного Джеком. Так будет лучше для всех, включая Кейда, - в этом Уилл не сомневался ни секунды.   
Через некоторое время он все же спросил из чистого любопытства:

\- Почему ты пошел в армию?

\- Потому что не знал, чем заняться в жизни, а мой отец сказал, что это неважно – главное, чтобы я помогал людям. 

\- А почему теперь ФБР?

\- Хочу разобраться, почему люди причиняют друг другу вред, - убежденно ответил Кейд с уверенностью, которой не демонстрировал за все время их знакомства. 

Да, с планами легко отделаться от стажера Уилл явно поторопился. Этот восторженный наивный парень все равно окажется в отделе Джека, что бы он ни делал.  
Уилл погладил большим вытертую кожу на руле – там, где его руки обычно касались ее, потертости были особенно заметны. Может быть, Алана была права. Может быть, появление чего-то нового в его жизни не принесет большого вреда. По крайней мере, не приведет к катастрофе. 

\- У всех свои мотивы, - сказал он. – Единственное, что ты можешь – научиться распознавать их в каждом конкретном случае.


	15. Глава 15

В последующие две недели Уилл занимался тем, что пытался привести свою жизнь в некое подобие порядка. Собаки снова были с ним, за вычетом Радара и Оскара, которые так привязались к Алане, что в конце концов Уилл решил оставить их у нее. Как ни странно, он не чувствовал по этому поводу печали и грусти, только удовлетворение. Он знал, что собакам будет хорошо на новом месте. Слишком часто Уилл стал ловить себя на мысли, что просто обязан позаботиться об их скорейшем возвращении к настоящей жизни, словно его дом был для них своего рода кризисным центром, перевалочным пунктом, откуда они должны были рано или поздно уйти.

Он получил обратно свою одежду и повесил костюмы, подаренные миссис Браунфилд, поглубже в шкаф. Думал вообще избавиться от них, но предательский тихий голосок постоянно нашептывал ему, что Ганнибал оценил бы такие перемены в его гардеробе. Уилл уверял себя, что не рассматривает всерьез идею нарядиться в один из этих костюмов для поездки в заброшенную клинику. И вообще, что никому нет никакого дела, оставит ли он эту одежду себе и будет ли ее носить.  
Когда долгожданный день наступил, Уилл аккуратно разложил новые вещи на кровати - костюм, рубашки и джинсы. Он не мог позволить себе надеть их – это было бы слишком откровенно и слишком самоуверенно с его стороны. Так и не решившись, Уилл натянул свои старые джинсы и свитер, и беспокойство, которое он испытывал все две недели, многократно усилилось, словно он только что расписался в своей неуверенности в благополучном исходе, и тем самым признал, что готов к наихудшему. 

Во время поездки к месту назначения Уилл перебрал в уме бездну вариантов того, что может случиться, но так и не решил, чего ждать и к чему готовиться. Ганнибал снился ему почти каждую ночь. Уилл просыпался в промокшей от пота футболке, с отчаянно колотящимся сердцем, хотя настоящими кошмарами была едва ли треть из таких сновидений.   
Он остановился выпить кофе, чтобы потянуть время и дать отдых глазам, которые слепил яркий закат – планировал добраться до клиники после захода солнца. ФБР там уже побывало, но, насколько он знал, место давнишнего преступления регулярно патрулировалось. Если, конечно, Ганнибал не позаботился об охранниках в своей обычной манере.  
Солнечные лучи вскоре сменились дождем – серый асфальт дороги мгновенно превратился в черный, влажно поблескивавший под светом фар. Уилл включил дворники, разгоняя по стеклу потоки воды. Серый ненастный сумрак скрадывал окружающий пейзаж, смешивая цвета и дрожащие огни. Уилл смотрел на стену шелестящего дождя за окном и пытался представить свое будущее, если сегодня он уйдет вдвоем с Ганнибалом и никогда больше не вернется к прежней жизни. От этих мыслей судорогой сводило все внутри – от страха или от призрака абсолютной свободы, которая казалась ему не менее пугающей.

Добравшись до места, Уилл съехал на обочину подальше от центрального входа и долго сидел в машине, слушая, как дождь барабанит по крыше в унисон его отчаянно зашкаливавшему пульсу. Наконец, он открыл дверцу и в один миг промок до нитки, не успев сделать и пары шагов.   
Заброшенное здание теперь было ограждено высокой металлической сеткой. Уилл тихо проскользнул мимо припаркованной невдалеке машины охранников и без труда нашел дырку в заборе. Либо это была работа Ганнибала, либо развлекались местные детишки в поисках острых ощущений.   
Внутри по-прежнему пахло сыростью и гнилью. Воздух был все так же пропитан застарелым страхом, который словно только и ждал, когда самоконтроль Уилла ослабнет, чтобы тут же вцепиться в него мертвой хваткой и отравить мысли и кровь. 

Уилл проверил комнату, в которой они с Ганнибалом нашли труп Сталлера. Пусто. Даже доски пола, на которых лежали кости, забрали на экспертизу. Оставалось единственное место, где имело смысл искать.  
Уилл шел медленно, обхватив себя руками. Мокрая одежда неприятно липла к телу. В коридорах и пустых комнатах было влажно и холодно, как в старом подвале, и Уилла била мелкая дрожь. Челка сосульками свисала на глаза, и он нетерпеливо откинул ее со лба, попытавшись пальцами зачесать мокрые волосы назад. Сейчас он буквально грезил о прикосновениях Ганнибала и о тепле, которое они могут подарить, и сам отдавал себе отчет, насколько ненормальна и безумна такая отчаянная жажда. 

Дверь в комнату с кроватью была распахнута настежь. Наверняка кровать и ремни все еще оставались внутри, думал Уилл, медленно подходя ближе. У ФБР не было резона забирать их в качестве улики, у них вообще не было причины заходить сюда, разве что во время беглого осмотра территории. Он никому не рассказывал, что произошло в этой комнате.  
Уилл положил руку на влажное дерево дверной рамы.

\- Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Вопрос вышел хриплым и чересчур тихим, чтобы его можно было услышать из комнаты. Ответа предсказуемо не последовало.  
Уилл машинально поджал пальцы в мокрых туфлях и заставил себя сделать шаг внутрь комнаты. Его взгляд метнулся по ободранным стенам, голым доскам пола, кровати с болтающимся на уровне запястья ремнем, потертые концы которого свободно свисали вниз. Ни следа Ганнибала.  
Уилл должно быть перепутал время, или день, или вообще неправильно понял эту загадку, или… Глаза вдруг остановились на подозрительном прямоугольнике, белеющем на грязно-сером матрасе. Конверт.

Уилл разорвал его трясущимися от холода и волнения пальцами. На единственном листке бумаги, оказавшемся внутри, было подтверждение брони билета на самолет рейсом Даллас-Марсель, 21 марта 2014 года на имя Уильяма Грэма. Уилл бегло просмотрел текст, и тупо уставился на эту проклятую дату. Это же в следующем году! За эти недели он прошел через ад - ребус, ожидание, метка Ганнибала, впечатанная в его тело, и все, что его ожидало в конце пути - это билет на самолет когда-то в отдаленном будущем, словно год это ничто, словно за эти две недели он уже не измучился до смерти. Уилл разорвал бумагу на мелкие кусочки и изо всех сил стиснул их в кулаке, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. С холодной яростью, которая пугала его самого, он жаждал крови – крови Ганнибала или своей, - но ногти были обрезаны слишком коротко и не могли вонзиться глубоко в плоть. Уилл хотел большего, хотел резкой острой боли, как в ту ночь, когда скальпель Ганнибала полосовал его спину. 

Он ударил кулаком по стене раз, другой, третий. Разбил костяшки в кровь, и продолжал колотить, пока не почувствовал, как в руке разливается сильная тянущая боль. Этого ему показалось мало – он схватился за спинку кровати, поставил ее вертикально и швырнул в противоположный угол комнаты.   
Он должен был рассказать Джеку правду о случившемся. Ганнибала бы поймали, заперли, и Уилл мог бы видеть его, когда ему вздумается. Видеть – но не касаться. Он бы не смог прикоснуться к Ганнибалу. Никогда. 

Уилл оскалился в темноту молчавшей комнаты, медленно разжимая кулак и глядя, как кусочки бумаги тихо осыпаются к его ногам. Перед глазами все поплыло и завертелось. Уилл прислонился к стене, потом медленно сполз по ней на пол. Вытащил из кармана мобильник и уставился на темный экран. Инстинкт говорил ему, что нужно попросить о помощи, а в груди ворочалось смутное ощущение чего-то ужасного и непоправимого, но он понятия не имел, кому можно позвонить в таких обстоятельствах. Единственным человеком, чей голос ему хотелось сейчас слышать, был Ганнибал.  
Когда телефон вдруг зазвонил, резкий звук испугал Уилла настолько, что он выронил мобильник и долго шарил по полу в неверном ночном свете, прежде чем найти его наощупь. 

\- Да?

Последовала пауза. Потом трубка встревожено отозвалась:

\- Господи, Грэм, что у тебя с голосом?

Уилл крепко зажмурился, потом вновь открыл глаза:

\- Лаундс? Это ты?

\- А на что тебе определитель номера?

\- Я не смотрел на экран. Уже далеко за полночь, - Уилл глянул на часы. Было почти три ночи. А забрался он в здание около половины первого.

\- Но ты же не спишь.

Против этого возразить было нечего, и Уилл промолчал. Он слышал прерывистое дыхание Фредди в трубке, и вдруг осознал, что сам хватает воздух судорожными, жадными глотками. И что его трясет. Уилл глянул на окровавленную тыльную сторону ладони, на посиневшее опухшее предплечье. Ему нужно в тепло. Возможно, даже в больницу.  
Он поднялся и, шатаясь, поплелся к двери.

\- Тебе он снится, правда? – вдруг спросила Лаундс.

\- Почти каждую ночь, - Уилл вышел в длинный коридор, который вел к центральному входу. Удивленно нахмурил брови. – Погоди, у тебя только что был кошмар, и ты решила позвонить… мне?

\- Ты понимаешь, что мы с тобой – единственные, кто столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу, отдавая себе отчет, что он из себя представляет, и выжил? Единственные!

\- То есть ты считаешь меня своей группой поддержки? 

Снаружи все еще лил дождь. Уилл решил добежать до машины бегом. Как ни странно, ему это удалось, он нырнул в салон, включил обогрев и стащил с себя мокрый пиджак.

\- Ты все еще на линии?

\- Чем ты, черт возьми, там занимаешься?

\- Еду в больницу.

\- Зачем? Что случилось?

\- Боксировал со стеной. Сломал руку.

\- Ты что… Это из-за него?

Он оставил вопрос без внимания, учитывая, что любые его слова о Ганнибале Лектере тут же окажутся в ее блоге. 

\- Расскажи о своем кошмаре, - предложил он, и в первый момент даже не понял, почему эта фраза звучит так знакомо. А когда понял – с силой впился зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не разразиться истерическим хохотом. Смех сейчас был бы не самой уместной реакцией. Тем более, существовала реальная опасность, что смех перерастет в крик, и все опять закончится сломанными вещами и конечностями.

Уилл выехал на дорогу и повернул в сторону ближайшего города. 

\- Я лежу на обеденном столе, он ест меня кусок за куском, а я смотрю на это и не могу отвести глаз, - ответила ему Фредди.  
Судя по тону, она не лгала, чтобы выудить у него очередную порцию информации. Впрочем, ее сон был настолько банален, что не вызвал у Уилла никаких эмоций, кроме скуки.

\- Какую же часть тебя он съел?

\- Какие-то внутренности. Я не знаю, какие именно, но помню, что держала их в руках.

\- Как Чилтон. Понятно. Ты уверена, что среди съеденных органов не было сердца?

Уилл отчетливо расслышал, как Фредди насмешливо фыркнула.

\- Тебе нужно открыть собственный кабинет психотерапии. 

Уилл проехал сквозь маленький городишко. Никаких признаков больницы, вообще никаких признаков жизни. 

\- Компьютер рядом с тобой?

\- Он всегда рядом со мной.

\- Поищи ближайшую больницу. Фуллард, Северная Каролина.

\- Так ты был в той психбольнице! Я пыталась получить допуск, но не ничего не добилась. Не мог бы ты…

\- Нет.

\- Но мне нужно сделать фотографии! Например, ты на фоне центрального здания…

\- Нет.

\- Но публикация нашей книги…

\- Просто найди больницу!

\- Ладно! – обиженно протянула Фредди и сердито замолчала.

Вскоре она скинула ему координаты. Больница оказалась в полутора часах пути, а сломанная рука пульсировала постепенно усиливавшейся болью.

\- Расскажи, о чем твои сны? – попросила вдруг Фредди.

\- В последнее время почти все они эротического характера, - ровным тоном ответил Уилл.

Последовала долгая пауза.

\- Ты… шутишь? Ведь правда, шутишь?

\- Шучу?

\- Должно быть, да. Ты бы ни за что не признался мне, будь это правдой.

\- Именно, - всей правды он, конечно, не скажет. Но и лгать ей тоже опасно.

\- Я могу процитировать твои слова в книге?

\- Не можешь. Это плохо скажется на ее раскупаемости.

\- Когда доберешься до больницы, попроси врачей проверить твое чувство юмора. С ним определенно что-то не так.

\- Непременно.

Некоторое время оба молчали. Уровень адреналина в крови стал спадать, и на Уилла навалилась такая усталость, что он всерьез засомневался, а получится ли самостоятельно выбраться из машины, когда он доберется до пункта назначения. 

\- Ты спас мою жизнь, - вдруг сказала Фредди. – Я это прекрасно понимаю.

\- Не беспокойся, ничего личного. К слову, о чем ты вообще думала, когда решила подкрасться к нему с электрошокером? Муки совести? Моральный долг?

Последовала еще одна долгая пауза.

\- С точки зрения будущего тиража, было бы куда лучше, если бы доктор Лектер оказался за решеткой. 

\- Ну конечно. 

\- Да пошел ты. Кстати, ты уже на месте?

\- Почти.

Фредди оставалась на линии, пока он не добрался до приемного отделения. Остаток ночи смутно запомнился ему отдельными всплывающими отрывками - теплые одеяла, сухая одежда, рентген и кошмарный кофе. Доктора постоянно и настойчиво интересовались фамилией его психотерапевта, Уилл пытался не принимать это близко к сердцу. В конце концов, он назвал имя Аланы.  
Проснувшись наутро, первое, что он увидел, было лицо Аланы Блум. Она улыбнулась ему, и Уилл подумал, что нет более прекрасного человека на земле – это был не первый раз, когда подобные мысли приходили ему в голову.

\- Привет, - поздоровалась она.

\- Привет, - хрипло прошептал он.

\- Мне сказали, что теперь я официально твой психотерапевт.

\- Назвал тебя, чтобы от меня отвязались. Не мог же я сказать им правду.

\- Какую правду, Уилл?

\- Что мой психотерапевт – серийный убийца.

Алана взяла его за здоровую руку, избегая касаться наложенной медиками шины, опустила глаза и судорожно вздохнула.

\- Мне так его не хватает, - прошептал Уилл.

\- Я знаю, - Алана чуть сжала пальцы. – Мне тоже.

Уилл осторожно сел на кровати и наклонил голову сначала к одному плечу, потому к другому, каждый раз вздрагивая от боли в занемевших мышцах. После ночи на больничной койке все тело словно налилось свинцом. 

\- Мне нужно одеться, - сказал он. – Прости, что заставил сорваться и ехать сюда за черт знает сколько миль. Я уверял, что вполне смогу сам сесть за руль и добраться домой, но меня не стали слушать. 

Алана упорно смотрела вниз, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

\- Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.

\- Звучит угрожающе.

\- Я понимаю, что фактически не являюсь твоим психотерапевтом, но разреши высказать свое профессиональное мнение. Можешь не обращать на мои слова внимания, если хочешь, но я настоятельно рекомендую тебе подумать над тем¸ чтобы пройти добровольный курс лечения в психиатрической клинике. Всего лишь на несколько недель. 

Уилл проследил направление ее взгляда, не отрывавшегося от их соединенных рук, и его глазам вдруг стало горячо.

\- Что, все так плохо?

\- У Джека появилось еще одно дело для тебя, и я знаю, что ты не сможешь отказаться. Я в самом деле очень беспокоюсь, Уилл. Я бы посоветовала тебе взять отпуск, но ты же не возьмешь. Послушай, тебе не обязательно проходить лечение. Можно просто отдохнуть. Я позвонила в «Зеленые дубы» - у меня там друзья среди персонала - и они согласились выделить для тебя комнату. Это тихое, спокойное место. Подумай об этом, пожалуйста, хорошо?

Во время этой маленькой речи ее рука все сильнее сжимала ладонь Уилла, так что под конец он чувствовал, как кровь пульсирует в кончиках пальцев. Он стиснул ее пальцы в ответ и улыбнулся.

\- Ты просто хочешь заполучить мою стаю обратно.

Алана рассмеялась и вытерла глаза свободной рукой. 

\- Двух псов мне вполне достаточно.

Гнев, который захлестнул Уилла прошлой ночью, все еще маячил на периферии сознания, как черный туман. Он считал, что успешно справился с ним, но точно так же он считал и прошлой ночью, как раз перед тем, как швырнуть кровать через всю комнату в заброшенной клинике. Он не мог позволить себе потерять контроль над эмоциями на глазах у людей - например, на месте преступления. А еще он так устал. Мысль, что нужно будет смотреть на очередное тело, и что Джек наверняка захочет, чтобы он приступил к новому делу как можно скорее, внезапно вызвала подступающие слезы отчаяния.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул он.

\- Ты подумаешь?

\- Я согласен. Но никаких лекарств, никакой терапии.

\- Обещаю. Просто недолгая передышка, - Алана улыбнулась. – Никаких звонков. Я буду навещать тебя и рассказывать о том, как бесится Джек по поводу твоего незапланированного отпуска, если хочешь. 

\- А ты будешь? Навещать и рассказывать?

\- Каждый день, если ты не против.


	16. Глава 16

Уилл призраком слонялся по «Зеленым дубам» - в его расписании не было ни медицинских процедур, ни арт-терапии, ни групповых занятий. Не значилось там индивидуальных психиатрических консультаций, ни транскраниальной магнитной стимуляции, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал до прибытия в клинику. Алана действительно нажала на все возможные рычаги, чтобы ему было комфортно и удобно. Так что Уилл был практически полностью предоставлен сам себе.  
В окно его палаты каждое утро заглядывало солнце, заливая комнату ярким светом, от которого не спасали тонкие занавески. Обычно солнечные лучи будили Уилла не позднее шести утра, и он шел на раннюю прогулку, бездумно наблюдая, как его дыхание застывает паром в прохладном воздухе. Дни становились длиннее, но на рассвете воздух по-прежнему был чистым и холодным.

Алана навещала его каждый день, приносила книги и рассказывала о событиях, происходивших в мире за стенами клиники. Беверли приезжала по субботам. Они ели пиццу, сидя на траве в больничном парке, и по большей части молчали. Пару раз она даже засыпала, разморенная солнцем и едой, и Уилл подозревал, что отдых ей нужен не меньше, чем ему самому. 

Большую часть времени он проводил в одиночестве. Бродил по полям, иногда забирался в лес, часами сидел возле озера. Его спина окончательно зажила. Иногда, неловко держа ручку левой рукой, писал длинные письма Ганнибалу, которые потом сжигал в камине общей гостиной. Ни персонал, ни пациенты не обращали на это никакого внимания.   
Две недели превратились в четыре, затем – в шесть. Никто ни намеком не дал Уиллу понять, что его пребывание в клинике затянулось. На восьмой неделе с него сняли шину, а сам он мысленно начал составлять план новой лекции для следующего потока курсантов Академии. А еще он все больше скучал по своим собакам.

Ранним июлем Уилл покинул «Зеленые дубы» и вновь принялся восстанавливать свою жизнь из руин. На этот раз процесс пошел легче. Дом ждал своего хозяина, собаки встретили его радостным лаем, а Беверли до отказа забила холодильник. Уилл понял, что это была именно Беверли, а не Алана, когда обнаружил в морозильнике кучу коробок с замороженной французской пиццей.   
Вечером четвертого июля он вышел прогуляться по полям с выжженной солнцем травой и обернулся на свой дом, освещенный огнями, похожими на огни праздничных фейерверков, гремевших вдали. Достал из кармана измятый конверт, пристально осмотрел его, потом спрятал обратно. Много всего может случиться за девять месяцев. И если он не хочет окончательно потерять себя, не стоит бередить раны, любуясь на конверт слишком часто. Тем более, что текст его содержимого навеки впечатался в память еще при первом просмотре. 

Уилл даже подумывал сжечь его, но все же счел такой жест слишком мелодраматичным, а в его жизни и без того хватало драмы, которую не стоило усугублять.   
Он вернулся в дом и без колебаний опустил конверт в уничтожитель бумаги, наблюдая, как измельченные листы смешиваются в мусорной корзине с остатками старых счетов и рекламных предложений.

 

 

***  
Лекции в Академии начинались с 14 сентября. Накануне ночью Уиллу приснился сон.   
Он забрасывает удочку с яркой приманкой в озеро, со всех сторон окруженное горами. Солнце отражается от голубой поверхности воды, превращая ее в расплавленное золото, слепит глаза. Руки устали – он рыбачит уже давно. И вот, наконец, долгожданная добыча.  
Гибкая удочка гнется чуть ли не вдвое. Уилл как может ослабляет леску, но этого явно не достаточно. Что бы ни попалось на крючок, оно отчаянно борется - с силой дергает, почти вырывает удочку из рук Уилла, тащит его вперед, едва не опрокидывая в воду. Он еще больше ослабляет леску, и пойманный резко тянет влево. Вода около берега идет крупной рябью. Уилл с трудом подтягивает добычу, но ему удается выиграть всего пару дюймов. Они тянут леску каждый к себе, вперед и назад, ближе к мелководью – и вновь на глубину, пока Уилл, наконец, не побеждает. Добыча теряет силы и позволяет подтащить себя почти к самому берегу.

Уилл тянется за сетью, когда из воды вдруг появляется Ганнибал. Он тяжело дышит, его щека прорвана насквозь крючком удочки Уилла, кровь стекает по подбородку и шее.  
Уилл подходит ближе, стирает кровь и осторожно вытаскивает крючок. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, Ганнибал серьезен и молчалив, Уилл умирает от желания прикоснуться к нему. Кровь все еще течет и капает в воду, плещущуюся вокруг.  
Удочка Уилла падает из разжавшихся пальцев в красную муть, которая быстро расплывается по воде. Он прижимает ладони к бокам Ганнибала, ведя вверх, пока не натыкается на острые ребра и жабры во впадинах между ними, и Ганнибал вздрагивает от прикосновения.   
А потом, когда их тела сплетаются, Уилл оказывается полностью обнажен. Он окружен ледяной водой, но пылает от жара тела Ганнибала. Пальцы Ганнибала гладят его кожу, потом впиваются сильнее, проникают сквозь нее, и Уилл чувствует, как они касаются его изнутри. 

Они целуются, и Уилл ощущает во рту слабый привкус крови. Даже во сне он успевает мельком подумать, что ни один поцелуй с Ганнибалом не может обойтись без появления новых ран или открытия старых. Руки Уилла скользят по выпуклым жабрам, их тела сплетаются вместе, скользкие и гладкие, как чешуя, и Уилл кончает с громким криком…  
…который его разбудил. 

В окна просачивался серый утренний свет. Уилл поперхнулся воздухом и нырнул рукой в белье, обхватив болезненно напряженный член. Свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, замотавшись него с головой, он отпустил себя, позволив имени Ганнибала беспорядочно срываться с губ, перемежая его мольбами в душную темноту: Пожалуйста, прошу, Ганнибал, мне нужно это, мне нужен ты, пожалуйста.   
Он кончил, отчаянно выгнув спину, и рванулся из вороха одеял, как пловец, вынырнувший на поверхность после длительного погружения в морские пучины.   
Будильник на тумбочке разразился отчаянной трелью. Уилл прихлопнул его ладонью и упал обратно на кровать, бездумно уставившись в потолок. Лекция должна была начаться через три часа. 

 

***  
Уилл приехал в Академию на полтора часа раньше, чтобы подготовиться к лекции, но в дверях аудитории чуть не споткнулся. Почти все места были заняты. На всякий случай Уилл еще раз взглянул на часы.

\- Я что, перепутал время? – поинтересовался он.

По классу прокатилась волна смеха. 

\- Я серьезно. Что все вы здесь делаете?

\- Мы слышали, вы будете рассказывать о Ганнибале Лектере, - пояснил один из слушателей откуда-то с задних рядов. 

Уилл растерянно оглядел лучившиеся энтузиазмом и любопытством лица, потом отвел взгляд.

\- В любом случае, до начала лекции еще полтора часа, - сказал он, и вдруг добавил в каком-то безрассудном отчаянном порыве. – А может, и меньше, если кто-нибудь из вас принесет мне кофе.

В конечном итоге ему принесли целых три стаканчика. К тому времени, когда он закончил приготовления и подключил свой ноут к проектору, в аудитории не осталось свободных мест. Люди сидели даже в проходах, а те, кому совсем не посчастливилось, жались вдоль стен. 

\- Я знаю, что далеко не все присутствующие записывались на мой курс, - произнес Уилл. – Может, имеет смысл проверить по списку?

Вновь послышались несколько нервные смешки, хотя, видит бог, он никогда не стремился выглядеть забавно в глазах студентов. И тут из группы стажеров вперед выступил Джек Кроуфорд:

\- Может быть, сегодня стоит пренебречь этой процедурой?

Уилл еще раз обвел взглядом переполненную аудиторию и пожал плечами:

\- Хорошо. Как скажешь.

В конце концов, какая разница, сколько людей пришло на его лекцию. Уиллу нравилось преподавать. Пока говорил он, никто его не перебивал и не вступал в дискуссию – а именно с этого обычно начинались все его коммуникативные проблемы.   
Когда он готовился к освещению материалов по Ганнибалу Лектеру, то установил для себя два жестких критерия подачи информации: непредвзятость по отношению к Ганнибалу и беспощадная откровенность о собственных ошибках и промахах. По крайней мере, в этом он мог быть объективным.

Первым показанным слайдом была одна из фотографий Фредди Лаундс, изображавшая его самого - окровавленного, привязанного к кухонному столу. Это возымело ожидаемое действие. Все последующие полтора часа лекции в аудитории царила убийственная напряженная тишина.   
По окончании слушатели разразились аплодисментами, которые лишний раз доказали Уиллу, что никто не уловил самой сути преступлений Чесапикского Потрошителя. Впрочем, аплодисменты вскоре неуверенно затихли, а потом и вовсе смолкли, когда Уилл, не глядя по сторонам, скорым шагом вышел из аудитории. Алана кинулась следом и перехватила его в конце коридора. Странно, он не видел ее среди слушателей.

\- Как думаешь, они слышали хоть слово из того, что я говорил? – спросил Уилл.

\- Аплодисменты - знак уважения и восхищения. Это совсем не означает, что тебя не слушали.

\- Это в высшей степени неуместно, - пробормотал он. Неуместно и так глупо!

\- Это твоя лекция была в высшей степени впечатляющей.

\- Я хотел донести до них определенную мысль.

\- И эта мысль – «Не будьте как Уилл Грэм»?

\- Именно.

Алану, казалось, позабавили его слова.

\- Боюсь, это не та мысль, которую стажеры вынесли из твоей сегодняшней лекции.

\- Я честно объяснил, в чем были мои ошибки. Разложил их по полочкам, начиная с самого первого дня. 

\- И тем самым завоевал симпатии слушателей.

\- Они не просто слушатели. Они студенты, будущие агенты ФБР. Они здесь, чтобы учиться, в том числе и на чужих ошибках.

Алана сжала его плечо. 

\- Твой опыт обязательно пойдет им на пользу. Но не сразу, нужно время. Сегодня они слегка очарованы твоей историей, но позже оценят ее с точки зрения будущей профессии, и в дальнейшем сумеют применить эти знания на практике. По крайней мере, ты можешь на это надеяться.

\- Возможно.

\- Хочешь пари?

Уилл настороженно взглянул на нее.

\- Что?

\- Ставлю пятьдесят баксов, что не пройдет и месяца, как Джек заставит тебя пересказывать эту лекцию не только студентам Академии.

Уилл не стал спорить с ней, но ему и вправду пришлось озвучивать краткую версию лекции про Ганнибала Лектера по меньшей мере пять раз за последующие полгода. Джек считал, что это улучшает репутацию ФБР в глазах общественности. Уилл каждый раз внутренне сжимался, ожидая аплодисментов. Хотя было менее абсурдно слышать их от людей, далеких от правоохранительной системы, для которых его история была просто историей. 

Кроме чтения лекций в Академии и многократного повторения подробностей дела Ганнибала для удовлетворения любопытства посторонних людей, Уилл помогал Джеку в расследованиях, как мог натаскивал Кейда, встречался с Фредди Лаундс по поводу будущей книги (даже чересчур часто, на его вкус), и даже учил старшую племянницу Беверли рыбачить.   
Он никогда не умел особо ладить с детьми и не испытывал такого желания, но все же почувствовал некоторую гордость, когда Эрика кинулась к Беверли и торжественно протянула ей рыбину со словами: «Это я сама поймала!»  
Минули рождественские праздники. Зиму сменила ранняя весна. Уилл объявил о своей грядущей поездке во Францию, постаравшись сообщить об этом со всевозможным спокойствием, несмотря на то, что внутренне готов был взорваться, особенно если позволял себе задуматься на эту тему больше, чем на пять минут.

Билет был в один конец. Уилл не знал, что это должно означать, как ему относиться к такому откровенному предложению Ганнибала, и чего от него ждать. Он принял кое-какие меры на всякий случай – нашел дом для своей стаи, для всех собак, кроме Уинстона. Уилл условился с Аланой, что Уинстон поживет с ней до его возвращения. Если, конечно, возвращение состоится.

Уилл начал собирать сумку за два дня до отъезда – упаковал свою старую одежду и даже несколько вещей из гардероба миссис Браунфилд, которые иногда надевал (обычно, в тех случаях, когда забывал своевременно наведаться в прачечную). Для путешествия он выбрал темно-синий костюм и галстук, стараясь не анализировать ни своих мотивов, ни возможную реакцию Ганнибала.


	17. Глава 17

Утром в день отлета Уилл проснулся от ужаса, с трудом выпутавшись из кошмара, в котором его преследовали неясные тени, поднимавшиеся со дна озера, и красные глаза. Потом весь день его не оставляло периодически возникавшее ощущение призрачных холодных пальцев, прикасавшихся к его лодыжкам. 

Уилл поднялся на борт самолета после трехчасового нервного расхаживания по залу ожидания в аэропорту, где даже воздух казался ему неживым и горьким. В самолете это ощущение усилилось. Усевшись в кресло, Уилл мгновенно захлебнулся в море человеческих тел, окружавших его со всех сторон. Ему казалось, что в каждой зеркальной поверхности на борту отражается душившая его неуверенность и сомнения.  
Спустя почти двадцать четыре часа Уилл стоял возле ленты транспортера багажа, высматривая среди череды дипломатов свою сумку. Подхватив ее, он повернулся, в растерянности оглядывая текущую мимо толпу. 

\- Мистер Грэм? – вкрадчиво поинтересовались откуда-то из-под его локтя.

Уилл обернулся. Пожилой лысеющий мужчина держал в руках табличку с его именем и приветливо улыбался.

\- Да, - настороженно ответил Уилл.

\- Это вам, - мужчина протянул ему ключи от машины и запечатанный конверт, развернулся и тут же смешался с толпой. 

В конверте обнаружилась записка с инструкциями, как отыскать на парковочной площадке серебристый Астон Мартин DB9, ключи от которого прилагались. Машину Уилл отыскал без труда, на пассажирском сидении обнаружилась бутылка воды, солнечные очки и дальнейшие инструкции.

Уилл сел за руль, выехал со стоянки аэропорта, и, к своему удивлению, довольно быстро разобрался в хитросплетении разбегавшихся дорог. Вскоре пейзаж за окнами машины изменился – вдоль шоссе потянулись поля с зелеными колосящимися посевами. Над дорогой тут и там нависали деревья, чьи ветки и листва рассеивали яркий солнечный свет. Уилл не знал, какие ограничения скорости существуют во Франции применительно к этому шоссе, да и не хотел знать. Он утопил педаль газа, и мотор Астона послушно подчинился. Стрелка на спидометре медленно ползла вправо, легко перешагнув цифру, в районе которой старый Вольво Уилла обычно начинал жалобно кашлять и взвизгивать. 

День перевалил за полдень и уже начинал клониться к вечеру, когда Уилл свернул на длинную подъездную аллею, с двух сторон обрамленную стройными пиками кипарисов. Вскоре перед ним открылся вид на дом с декоративным бассейном, выстроенный в современном оригинальном стиле – стекло и лепнина. Заборчик, огораживавший центральную дорожку, ведущую к террасе, был выполнен в виде змеи, кусающей собственный хвост.  
На входной двери Уилл обнаружил пришпиленную скотчем записку. Развернув ее, он прочел:

Мой дорогой Уилл,  
Ты найдешь свою комнату на верхнем этаже по правую руку от лестницы. Пожалуйста, располагайся. Можешь воспользоваться душем, если хочешь. Оденься для ужина. Будь готов к восьми.  
Г.

Уилл перечитал записку дважды, подолгу вглядываясь в каждое слово, словно смысл послания от этого мог коренным образом измениться. Сумку он оставил в машине, и возвращаться за ней не собирался. Разжав пальцы и позволив записке спланировать на террасу, он распахнул двери и быстрым шагом прошел через холл, вымощенный белой и черной плиткой.   
Возле кухни он резко остановился. Запах жареного мяса и специй, шипение масла, металлический скрип сковородки по решетке духовки словно перенесли его обратно в дом Ганнибала в Балтиморе. Хотя в Балтиморе он никогда бы не решился на то, что намеревался сделать прямо сейчас.  
Ганнибал отвернулся от плиты и приветствовал Уилла слегка нахмуренной бровью. 

\- Ты видел мою записку?

\- Видел, - ответил Уилл, медленно подходя все ближе и ближе, не отрывая от него глаз, и только чудом не налетев на центральную стойку.

\- Ты не переоделся. Это не лучший момент…

Уилл потянулся к плите мимо Ганнибала и выключил газ.

\- Если мясо остынет, ужин будет загублен, - заметил Ганнибал, но не сделал попытки спасти блюдо.

\- Целый год, - проговорил Уилл. 

Он схватил Ганнибала за белую рубашку, сминая отутюженную ткань в кулаках, толкнул назад, шаг за шагом оттесняя от плиты, пока Ганнибал спиной не уперся в кухонную стойку. Уилл прижался к нему всем телом и закрыл глаза, глубоко и часто дыша.  
Ганнибал осторожно тронул его за локоть.

\- У меня были определенные планы на этот вечер.

\- Целый год!

\- Хорошо, - мягко произнес Ганнибал. Он чуть ближе наклонился к Уиллу, опустив взгляд на его губы. – Ладно.  
Уилл поцеловал его – сначала осторожно, потом настойчивее, запустил руки ему в волосы, растрепав аккуратные пряди.  
Ганнибал немного передвинулся, исподволь увлекая Уилла за собой.

\- Наверх.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что у тебя вкус и запах человека, который слишком долго пробыл в дороге, и прежде чем мы зайдем дальше, тебе необходимо принять душ. 

Уилл нахмурился и обнял его крепче.

\- Только вместе с тобой.

\- Конечно. Идем.

В качестве лестницы в доме выступали бетонные блоки, выступавшие прямо из стены без всякой опоры. Уилл шел первым, крепко сжимая в руке ладонь Ганнибала.   
В ванной он мгновенно освободился от одежды, бросив ее на пол, и, не в силах удержаться, положил руку между лопаток Ганнибала, который наклонился над краном, регулируя температуру воды. 

\- Прошу, - сказал Ганнибал. – Я присоединюсь к тебе через минуту.

\- Не хочу ждать, - возразил Уилл. Он схватил его за запястье и шагнул под струи воды. Ганнибал после секундного замешательства последовал за ним. Белая рубашка и темные брюки тут же намокли и облепили его как вторая кожа. Уилл не смог удержаться от улыбки. Прижавшись ближе, он слизнул капли воды с шеи Ганнибала, попутно пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы на мокрой рубашке.   
Ганнибал вылил на ладонь немного мыла и принялся втирать его в кожу Уилла.

\- Будет намного проще, если ты позволишь мне раздеться самому.

\- Ты хорошо пахнешь.

Уилл уткнулся носом в его шею, не в силах согнать с лица широкую сумасшедшую улыбку.

\- Боюсь, в данный момент не могу сказать того же о тебе.

\- Тебе повезло, что я не обидчивый. Да и в любом случае, хуже, чем той ночью на яхте все равно быть не может.

\- Может. Ты пахнешь другими людьми.

\- То есть другие люди пахнут настолько плохо или просто ты решил проявить собственнический инстинкт?

\- И то, и другое.

Ганнибал мыл его уверенными и по-медицински бесстрастными движениями. Все тело Уилла от груди до члена, включая мошонку и межягодичную складку, подверглось быстрой обработке мыльной пеной. Ганнибал помедлил лишь однажды, очертив пальцами шрам на его спине.

\- Уже почти незаметен.

\- Можешь как-нибудь повторить.

Ганнибал легко укусил Уилла в плечо.

\- Я сделаю куда больше, - пообещал он.

\- Отлично.

Уилл наконец одержал победу над маленькими пуговицами на манжетах рубашки и стащил ее с плеч Ганнибала. Намокшая ткань тяжело плюхнулась на пол душевой кабинки, а Уилл, не теряя времени, взялся расстегивать пуговицы на его брюках.  
Впрочем, Ганнибал как раз начал втирать шампунь ему в волосы, и Уилл сдался, оставив непослушные пуговицы в покое и покрепче прижавшись к полуобнаженному телу Лектера.

\- Ммммм… - протянул он.

Ганнибал рассмеялся совершенно беззвучно, но Уилл ощутил, как вздрогнула его грудь от сдерживаемого веселья. Ему вдруг стало вдвойне важно окончательно раздеть Ганнибала, раз уж тот собирался насмехаться на его счет, но пальцы, мягко массировавшие кожу головы, отвлекали, лишали воли, и не было абсолютно никакого желания шевелиться и мешать им.  
Закончив, Ганнибал повернул Уилла, чтобы струи воды падали прямо на него и смывали пену. Уилл смаргивал воду с ресниц, наблюдая, как быстро он избавляется от мокрых брюк и белья. 

Ганнибал загорел за минувший год, но в остальном изменился мало – те же широкие плечи, крепкие мускулы, седеющие волосы на груди и подтянутый живот. Уилл опустил взгляд ниже, чувствуя, как по телу разливается горячая волна – Ганнибал был уже наполовину возбужден, его член приподнялся, слегка отклоняясь вправо.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

Уилл только молча покачал головой. Они и так уже зашли гораздо дальше, чем он позволял себе заходить в самых смелых мечтах. 

\- Тогда идем.

Ганнибал закрутил краны, выключая воду, и протянул Уиллу полотенце. Кое-как вытершись, Уилл позволил отвести себя в спальню и подвести к кровати. Ганнибал вдруг резко толкнул его в спину, Уилл не удержал равновесия и рухнул лицом вниз, хотя успел сгруппироваться и приземлился на локти и колени.

\- Что за…

Ганнибал с силой надавил ему между лопаток, заставляя прижаться грудью к матрасу. Уилл больше не задавал вопросов, он подчинился направляющей его руке, послушно поднимая задницу выше, расставляя шире ноги, и чувствуя, как под пристальным взглядом Ганнибала наливается и твердеет член. Матрас позади него прогнулся. Уилл невольно задержал дыхание и напрягся, когда сильные руки развели в стороны его ягодицы. Ганнибал склонился ниже и провел между ними языком, прочертив широкую влажную дорожку снизу вверх. Уилл вцепился в простыни и полузадушено всхлипнул.

\- Нравится? – поинтересовался Ганнибал. В его голосе отчетливо сквозило возбуждение, сдержанный интерес и - Уилл мог поспорить – улыбка.

\- Сделай так еще.

Язык Ганнибала прижался к его отверстию, и Уилл спрятал лицо в ладони, для верности вцепившись в нее зубами. Впрочем, это не очень помогало заглушать стоны, которые рвались из груди каждый раз, когда Ганнибал проводил языком по чувствительной складке. Потом, видимо, ему показалось мало - он стал отклоняться назад и слегка дуть на влажную от слюны кожу, повторяя движения до тех пор, пока Уилл не начал беспомощно извиваться, ошеломленный сильными, незнакомыми до сих пор ощущениями. Ганнибал заставил его еще шире развести колени и провел пальцем по всей длине члена. 

\- Пожалуйста, - задыхаясь, попросил Уилл. Он сильнее прижался грудью к матрасу и выгнул поясницу, предлагая себя самым недвусмысленным образом.

Ганнибал поцеловал его чуть ниже поясницы.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Уилл? Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя?

\- Я… Можешь делать со мной, что хочешь.

\- Это не ответ. Чего хочешь ты?

Уилл чуть повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Губы и подбородок Ганнибала были влажными, и Уилл ощутил горячее желание немедленно наброситься на него с поцелуем. А еще лучше – укусить.

\- Хочу трахнуть тебя, - выпалил он вдруг с отчаянной голодной страстью.

\- Именно, - довольно ответил Ганнибал и потянулся через его спину к столику, стоявшему возле кровати, открыл ящик и бросил на постель маленькую бутылочку. Поколебавшись, поинтересовался:

\- Правильно ли я понимаю, что в нашей ситуации ты не будешь настаивать на использовании презерватива?

Уилл едва не расхохотался, его остановила только крайняя неуместность смеха в подобных обстоятельствах. Наверное, концепция безопасного секса с Ганнибалом Лектером по сути своей была абсурдна и нелепа. Уилл отрицательно помотал головой, подумав вдруг, что половина его крови к настоящему моменту уже и так принадлежит Ганнибалу.

\- Ты делал это раньше? – спросил Ганнибал, вставая на колени рядом с ним.

\- Нет.

Ганнибал потянулся за бутылочкой и рассеянно покрутил ее между пальцами.

\- Хочешь, чтобы эту часть я взял на себя?

Уилл выхватил у него любрикант.

\- Нет. Просто скажи, если я что-то сделаю не так. Или буду слишком торопиться.

\- Я не буду возражать, если ты поторопишься. А также ничего не имею против боли.

Уилл на секунду отвел глаза. Член стал твердым до болезненности, а на щеках расцвели горячие пятна румянца.

\- Не говори так.

\- Почему? Кто еще добровольно согласится на боль, предложенную тобой? И кто еще в полной мере заслуживает принять ее от тебя?

\- Ганнибал! Черт…

Ощутив, как кровать позади него опять просела, Уилл глянул через плечо и обнаружил, что Ганнибал улегся на спину, раскинувшись на подушках, и широко развел колени, уперев пятки в матрас. 

\- В этом и заключается самая важная составляющая твоей тяги ко мне, не так ли? Знать, кто я такой, и что совершил. Понимать, что ничем не можешь меня шокировать и смутить. Ты привык прятать от других самую темную часть своей сущности из страха отравить их этой правдой, но со мной незачем скрываться.

Уилл не мог оторвать глаз от лежавшего перед ним тела, жадно скользя взглядом по всем его острым углам и резкими линиям, любуясь бледной нежной кожей внутренней поверхности бедер, его членом, его губами.

\- Ты сам отрава, - пробормотал он.

В ответной улыбке Ганнибала сквозило торжество.

\- Именно.

Уилл перевернулся на постели, чтобы оказаться на коленях между его расставленными ногами. Выдавил на ладонь прохладную густую жидкость из бутылочки, растер ее между пальцами, согревая. 

\- Я в самом деле не хочу причинить тебе боль, - предупредил он.

\- Случайно.

\- Хорошо, я переформулирую: ты прав, я не хочу случайно причинить тебе боль.

Ганнибал ухмыльнулся и сполз на подушках немного ниже.

\- Прекрасно. Думаю, мы сможем обсудить это позже.

Уилл помедлил секунду, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на распростертое перед ним тело, чтобы окончательно осознать реальность происходящего – Ганнибал в одной с ним комнате, в одной постели. Положил руку на его колено, наблюдая, как от прикосновения непроизвольно сокращаются мышцы бедра, и без лишних раздумий прижался к нему губами. Ганнибал издал тихий горловой звук, который попытался приглушить, крепко стиснув челюсти. Уилл подался вперед и оставил еще один поцелуй на его бедре, чуть выше предыдущего. Ганнибал был весь как натянутая струна – Уилл видел, как напряглись мышцы его живота, как свободно лежавшая вдоль тела правая рука вдруг сжалась в кулак, когда губы Уилла коснулись его кожи, а потом резко упала обратно на постель.

Уилл осторожно надавил скользкими пальцами на отверстие Ганнибала. Мышцы поддались неожиданно легко, и он продолжал проталкивать пальцы внутрь, глядя, как они постепенно исчезают внутри тела. Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии потянуть их назад, потом опять толкнуться глубже. Он все никак не мог поверить, что касается Ганнибала изнутри.  
Дыхание стало чаще, а голова закружилась, когда он наконец-то осознал, что все происходит здесь и сейчас. Его член был таким болезненно твердым, что пришлось несколько раз быстро провести по нему ладонью, чтобы немного облегчить ноющее напряжение. Он рывком протолкнул пальцы еще глубже, до второй фаланги, и повернул запястье, пристально наблюдая за производимыми манипуляциями.

\- Уилл, - голос Ганнибала звучал хрипло и прерывисто.

\- Так нормально?

Он поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Ганнибал прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, и встретиться с его жаждущим лихорадочным взглядом.

\- Достаточно. Хватит подготовки. Я хочу как можно скорее ощутить тебя в себе.

\- Я и так сейчас в тебе, - мягко возразил Уилл.

Он прижал пальцы к гладким теплым стенкам и с удовольствием наблюдал, как судорожно дернулся кадык Ганнибала.

\- Этого недостаточно.

Уилл не знал, сколько еще сможет продержаться. Он быстро вытащил пальцы и придвинулся ближе, приставив щедро смазанный любрикантом член к отверстию.

\- Ты уверен? – зачем-то переспросил он.

\- Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то подумал бы, что ты пытаешься заставить меня умолять.

При одной мысли об этом пульс Уилла зашкалил за все разумные рамки, но ему все же удалось отогнать от себя видение умоляющего Ганнибала подальше. Не сейчас. Пока у него не достаточно контроля над ситуацией, тем более, что сейчас он фактически был готов умолять сам.   
Он, наконец, начал двигаться, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Ганнибала в поисках малейших признаков дискомфорта, но тот оставался спокойным и расслабленным, закрыв глаза и слегка приоткрыв губы. При других обстоятельствах его можно было бы принять за спящего. Наверное, вздумай Уилл вспороть его кожу скальпелем, невозмутимое выражение на его лице ни капли бы не изменилось. 

Уилл наклонился ниже и неловко ткнулся губами во впадинку у основания горла Ганнибала. Посмотрев вверх, он встретил ответный внимательный взгляд, и уже не отводил глаз, с каждым толчком погружаясь все глубже в его тело. Ганнибал раскрытой ладонью обхватил челюсть и шею Уилла, притянул его ближе и яростно поцеловал. Его зубы царапнули нижнюю губу Уилла, но это не было полноценным укусом. Уилл задохнулся и крепко ухватился за его плечи, наконец, войдя в него на всю длину. Они дышали в унисон, Уилл чувствовал, как поднимается и опадает грудь Ганнибала, бессознательно синхронизируя их выдохи и вдохи, и впервые так полно ощущал свое тело и тело своего партнера, подстроившиеся друг под друга. 

Уилл медленно откинул назад голову, освобождая свою нижнюю губу из плена зубов Ганнибала. Потом опять наклонился к его лицу и поцеловал в краешек рта, провел носом вдоль линии челюсти. Переместив вес, он напряг бедра, немного отстранился, чтобы несильно толкнуться глубже. Ганнибал подался ему навстречу, впиваясь пальцами в бок, чуть выше правого бедра. 

\- Не хочу двигаться, - пробормотал Уилл. – Хочу подольше остаться в тебе вот так.

Ганнибал сжал мышцы вокруг его члена. Уилл дернулся и крепче вцепился в его плечи, прошипев что-то неразборчивое ему в шею. Ганнибал подался бедрами вверх, принимая Уилла еще глубже.

\- Хочешь все сделать сам? – неуверенно спросил Уилл, прижимаясь к нему.

\- Не совсем. Мне кажется, я ясно обозначил свои желания.

Уилл понял. Ему по-прежнему хотелось продлить эти невероятные ощущения, просто оставаться внутри Ганнибала, но, учитывая все нараставшее напряжение в паху, это было невозможно. В следующий раз он продержится дольше. В следующий раз он уделит больше внимания подготовке. Ему удавалось лучше сосредоточиться, когда в ход шли одни только пальцы, слаженно проскальзывавшие внутрь Ганнибала один за другим.  
Уилл выпрямился и подтянул Ганнибала за бедра, чтобы просунуть руку ему под колено и прижать его к груди. Он посмотрел вниз, туда, где их тела соединялись, и слегка толкнулся бедрами вперед. Жаркая волна прошила его насквозь – он хотел трахать, хотел вбиваться в Ганнибала, хотел обладать им полностью.

Они оба молчали, когда Уилл стал двигаться. Было слышно лишь их шумное дыхание, трение кожи о кожу и влажные звуки, с которыми Уилл входил в его тело.

\- Что ты?.. – голос Уилла сорвался, он жадно глотнул воздух пересохшими губами. – Как ты хочешь?..

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял все, что желаешь получить.

На Уилла моментально обрушились яркие воспоминания о том, как он трахал этот рот. Его движения стали быстрее, отчаяннее – желание было до того острым, что он ощущал его горечь на языке. Уилл потянулся к члену Ганнибала, но тот перехватил его руку, поднес к губам и втянул его пальцы в рот.  
Это окончательно лишило Уилла последних сдерживающих рубежей, он самозабвенно вбивался в тело Ганнибала, все быстрее и сильнее, позабыв себя и свои страхи, периодически склоняясь и осыпая шею и плечи Ганнибала быстрыми поцелуями, пьянея от вкуса и запаха его тела. Он хотел чувствовать его отклик и немного менял угол проникновения – до тех пор, пока не услышал, как Ганнибал резко втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Уилл старался попасть в эту точку снова и снова, и, кажется, преуспел. Ганнибал запустил пальцы в его волосы и потянул его вниз, на себя, жадно припал к его губам, лишь изредка отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Уилл кончил, с отчаянной силой вцепившись в его плечи, а затем замер, не осознавая, что стиснутые пальцы свело судорогой. 

Наслаждение спиралью рванулось вверх по спине, почти ослепив и оглушив его. На несколько секунд он растворился в этих ощущениях, а потом осознал, что Ганнибал все еще целует его, пьет его дыхание, переворачивает и укладывает на спину, подминая под себя.

\- Что ты хочешь… Я могу… - бессвязно пробормотал Уилл, но Ганнибал не дал ему договорить, вновь сминая его губы безжалостным поцелуем.

Уилл хотел дотронуться до его члена, но Ганнибал опять пригвоздил его запястье к кровати и опустился сверху, перенеся часть своего веса на локти и колени – так, чтобы Уилл мог дышать. Впрочем, Уиллу было наплевать на возможную угрозу задохнуться. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы полнее ощутить, как к его телу прижимаются бедра и грудь Ганнибала, как скользит по животу его член. Проведя ладонью по изгибу его плеча, он кончиками пальцев проследил линии напряженных мышц спины. Ганнибал в ответ лизнул его кожу прямо под челюстью и осторожно сомкнул зубы над сонной артерией. Уилл зажмурился от удовольствия – ему нравилось ощущать влажный язык Ганнибала, выводивший узоры на его шее, словно Ганнибал мог каким-то непостижимым образом чувствовать вкус его крови даже через кожу.  
Уилл хотел в свою очередь доставить ответное наслаждение, но все слова, приходившие ему на ум, казались плоскими и невыразительными, они вряд ли убедят Ганнибала позволить прикоснуться к себе.

Нужно начинать с малого - Уилл дотронулся до его лица, заставив приподнять голову, и принялся целовать его щеки, переносицу, пока Ганнибал не закрыл глаза и не вытянулся неподвижно.   
Его губы были теплыми и мягкими. Уилл очертил нижнюю языком, потом своими губами, потом спустился ниже, поцеловал подбородок, и опять вернул внимание щекам и тонкой коже вокруг глаз. Чуть касаясь, провел по ней пальцем, разглаживая мелкие морщинки.

\- Уилл… - в голосе Ганнибала звучало скрытое предостережение.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – настойчиво шепнул Уилл.

Ганнибал качнул головой, так и не открыв глаз.

\- Я хочу проникнуть тебе под кожу. Хочу всегда ощущать на языке твой вкус. Хочу чувствовать пульсацию твоего сердца в своих руках.

Уилл нахмурился. Хотя нарисованные Ганнибалом перспективы и вызвали в нем трепет, но не от страха, а от предвкушения, беспокоило его совсем другое.

\- Ты не верил, что я приеду.

\- До тех пор, пока не увидел тебя на пороге своей кухни.

\- Но тем не менее во всех деталях распланировал нашу встречу.

\- Всегда остается вероятность, что события будут развиваться благоприятным образом.

\- И как достичь благоприятного развития событий в нынешней ситуации?

\- Боюсь, что не смогу ответить на этот вопрос.

По крайней мере, «не могу» не означало «не знаю». Ганнибал все еще нависал над ним, стараясь не давить всем своим весом. Их тела соприкасались, но Уиллу этого было недостаточно. Он резко дернул Ганнибала за предплечья, заставляя потерять опору и буквально рухнуть на него, тут же обхватил его бедра ногой, и медленно провел ладонью вниз по его спине.

\- Целый год, чтобы дать мне время прийти в себя? Если ты на это надеялся, то могу заверить: год - слишком оптимистичный прогноз.

\- Неужели?

\- Всю свою жизнь я окружен людьми, которые ждут, когда я, наконец, приду в себя. Даже не представляю, что может измениться за один год. Кстати, если ты еще не понял – я остаюсь.

Ганнибал тут же открыл глаза, с напряженным вниманием вглядываясь Уиллу в лицо.

\- Мне не нравится этот дом, особенно оформление парковых дорожек. Кто только додумался сделать живую изгородь в виде уробороса – это пошлый пафос. Но я все равно остаюсь. Я уже говорил с Джеком насчет окончательного ухода из Бюро, он даже предложил мне дистанционное консультирование. А еще я получил пару звонков из Интерпола – они тоже во мне заинтересованы.

Ганнибал не отрывал от него глаз.

\- Этот дом не мой, - сказал он. – Арендованный. Есть один вариант, выставленный на продажу, который я бы хотел показать тебе.

\- Отлично. Можем посмотреть его завтра. И еще – если ты еще раз вздумаешь бросить меня и сбежать, я тебя обязательно найду. Если мне для этого потребуется привлечь все ресурсы ФБР, я это сделаю. Мне наплевать, окажешься ли ты после этого в тюрьме или нет, но я тебя найду. Я не собираюсь снова проходить через то, что мне пришлось испытать за этот год. Так что если когда-нибудь захочешь избавиться от меня – лучше убей. Так будет проще для нас обоих. 

Ганнибал резко притянул его ближе, увлекая в поцелуй, но Уилл успел заметить, что он улыбается. Уилл провел рукой ниже по его спине, спускаясь к ягодицам, чувствуя, как подрагивают под ладонью мышцы от сдерживаемого желания двигаться.

\- Хотя я все еще не знаю, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я был рядом, - сказал Уилл. – Этого я не учел.

\- Хочу всего тебя целиком. И каждую часть тебя в отдельности. 

Уилл прижал пальцы к губам Ганнибала – те самые пальцы, с которых тот когда-то слизывал кровь Хаксли. Ганнибал приоткрыл рот, всасывая их внутрь, и издал низкий вибрирующий стон, от которого у Уилла в груди снова стал расти горячий жар. Он толкнул Ганнибала в сторону, перекатываясь набок, чтобы иметь возможность наконец прикоснуться к нему так, как давно хотелось.  
Горячая тяжесть члена Ганнибала легла ему в ладонь, и на этот раз его не пытались остановить. Ганнибал продолжал посасывать его пальцы, глядя прямо в глаза с тем же выражением, которое Уилл уже видел в ту самую ночь – взглядом горящим и пронзительным, как северная звезда. 

Уилл продолжал ласкать его, синхронизируя движения двух рук. Каждый раз, когда его пальцы проходили по всей длине члена и обводили головку, он ритмично толкался другой рукой глубже в рот Ганнибала. Он не отрывал от него взгляда, и Ганнибал на этот раз не пытался скрыть свою реакцию на его ласки. Уилл видел, как краска заливает его шею, а дыхание постепенно становится прерывистым и неглубоким, и всей кожей чувствовал приближение разрядки.  
Ганнибал дернул бедрами навстречу его руке и схватил запястье Уилла двумя ладонями, принимая его пальцы в рот глубоко, до самых костяшек. Они частично гасили те звуки, которые он издавал при каждом движении руки Уилла по его члену. Уилл перекатил его на спину и набросился с поцелуем, яростно вылизывая его нижнюю губу.

Ганнибал кончил, несильно прикусив его пальцы, что для него было равнозначно особой нежности – никакой крови, никакого повреждения кожи.   
Он привлек Уилла ближе к себе, и они затихли, переплетясь руками и ногами, Ганнибал упирался лбом чуть пониже его ключицы и тихо дышал.  
Уилл лениво пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы, пока их высохшие кончики окончательно не распушились. Намотав прядь на палец, он осторожно потянул. Ганнибал недовольно заворчал и шлепнул его по руке. 

\- Так я могу рассчитывать на ужин, или ты собираешься спать? Еще даже восьми нет. А учитывая смену часовых поясов, там, откуда я только что прилетел, вообще не больше часа.

Ганнибал чуть слышно вздохнул и рывком сел на постели.

\- Да, мне в любом случае нужно освободить сковородку с испорченным ужином. Ты голоден?

\- Я могу поужинать, - Уилл запнулся, оценивая свою следующую фразу и не зная, стоит ли ее вообще произносить.

Ганнибал метнул на него острый взгляд.

\- Мясо на этот раз не человеческое.

\- Я не об этом собирался спросить, - Уилл сделал глубокий вдох. – Скажи, что бы ты делал, если бы я не приехал?

\- У меня не было никаких планов на этот счет. Думаю, в первую очередь полагался бы на свой самоконтроль. Он редко меня подводил.

\- Редко, но?.. Что-то мне подсказывает, что у этого предложения в конце не хватает «но».

Ганнибал подошел к шкафу и извлек из его недр халат. 

\- Есть определенные границы, которые нельзя переступать никому, даже тебе. Кстати, если в глубине души ты все еще лелеешь мечту об идеальной семье, жене и детях, могу с уверенностью сказать – в твоем случае это совершенно невозможно. По крайней мере, стало таковым с момента нашей первой встречи.

Уилл поднял бровь, широко ухмыляясь.

\- Неужели? С самого первого дня?

Ганнибал промолчал, с преувеличенной тщательностью завязывая пояс халата.

\- Ты мне не веришь? – спросил он после долгой паузы.

\- Почему же, я искренне верю, что ты бы без колебаний вырезал всю мою гипотетическую семью, если бы счел это необходимым.

\- И ты считаешь это поводом для восторга?

\- Я далек от восторгов на этот счет, просто такой поворот событий меня бы не удивил. А вот при мысли, что ты начал плести свою паутину соблазнения с того момента, как принес мне завтрак на второй день знакомства, я в самом деле прихожу в восторг. 

Ганнибал с такой силой затянул пояс халата, что едва не порвал ни в чем не повинную ткань.

\- Я бы не стал именовать свои действия подобным образом.

\- Термин «соблазнять» кажется тебе неточным?

\- Он кажется мне слишком упрощенным.

\- Некоторые вещи проще понять, разложив на составляющие. 

\- А некоторые вещи настолько фундаментальны во всей своей сложности, что их невозможно упростить.

\- А что насчет пресловутой красоты? Существует неимоверное количество прекрасных вещей, в сложности своей поражающих воображение, но вместе с тем прекрасны и составляющие их части, каждая по отдельности. Нужно лишь приглядеться внимательнее.

Ганнибал повернулся к нему, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но передумал и быстрым шагом направился к двери.

\- Я приготовлю нам что-нибудь легкое. Спускайся, когда будешь готов.

После его ухода, Уилл сел на постели и прижал ладони к лицу, чтобы унять усиливающееся чувство головокружения. Переждав немного, он поднялся на ноги и с любопытством заглянул в шкаф. Улыбнулся, глядя на ровный ряд темно-синих пижам, по цвету идеально гармонировавших с уже виденным халатом, и решительно закрыл дверцу.   
Вымыв руки, он поспешил вниз, звонко шлепая босыми ногами по бетонным плитам лестницы.   
Ганнибал обнаружился на кухне, где производил таинственные манипуляции с холодной уткой и апельсинами.

\- Помощь нужна? – спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал повернул голову, чуть замедлив ритмичные движения ножа по разделочной доске.

\- Твои вещи все еще в машине? – поинтересовался он.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я все-таки оделся к ужину?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не в этом дело. Иди сюда.

Уилл обогнул центральную стойку, подойдя ближе, и Ганнибал притянул его к себе за талию. Скользнул носом по шее Уилла, глубоко вдыхая его запах, прижал к себе покрепче одной рукой и невозмутимо вернулся к нарезке трав.   
Уилл откинулся ему на грудь и закрыл глаза. Он ощущал умиротворение – совершенно нелогичное, но абсолютно правильное чувство. Он размышлял, как будет засыпать в этом доме, и будут ли его по-прежнему мучить кошмары. 

\- Утка с молодой рукколой, грецкими орехами и красными апельсинами, - сказал Ганнибал. – В холодильнике есть ягненок, тушеный в лимонном соке, если ты все еще голоден.

\- Если я все это съем, то точно усну. Ты настаиваешь, чтобы я спал в гостевой комнате?

\- Я решил, тебе будет гораздо комфортнее знать, что в этом доме у тебя есть свое отдельное пространство. Астон Мартин, к слову, зарегистрирован на твое имя. Ты найдешь все необходимые документы в его отделении для перчаток. 

\- Ты не хотел, чтобы я чувствовал себя в западне.

\- На этот счет у меня были серьезные сомнения. Но если рассмотреть ситуацию в целом – нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в западне. 

\- Вот теперь я как никогда близок к тому, чтобы начать питать в отношении тебя определенные иллюзии.

Ганнибал высыпал измельченную зелень в миску с салатом. Его пальцы замерли на мгновение, потом легко провели по тыльной стороне ладони Уилла. 

\- Оставь их себе на некоторое время - в качестве компенсации за бесцельно прожитый год.

Он отступил от стойки, поставил одну тарелку на предплечье, другую подхватил ладонью – точно так же, как это сделал Уилл, воссоздавая в его столовой давнишний ужин.

\- Можем устроиться на террасе. Принесешь вина?

\- Конечно.

Они сидели на террасе и наблюдали, как солнце медленно опускается за горизонт, касаясь выщербленных колонн балюстрады, а поля вдалеке окрашиваются его заходящими лучами в розовый и пурпурный. 

\- Мне они не нужны, - тихо произнес Уилл. – Я имею в виду иллюзии.

\- Витать в облаках порой весьма приятно.

\- Не всегда. До тех пор, пока это не затуманивает реальность.

\- Я считаю вполне понятным желание оставить некоторые аспекты моего прошлого… затуманенными. 

\- В моем прошлом тоже есть вещи, о которых я не хочу распространяться. Но это не значит, что я хотел бы вообще стереть их из своей жизни.

Ганнибал рассеянно обвел взглядом живописный вечерний пейзаж.

\- В это трудно поверить, - наконец, произнес он.

\- Послушай, то, что я рядом с тобой не означает, что я автоматически стал лучше или хуже, чем был. Это означает, что рядом с тобой я наконец-то почувствовал себя человеком. Настоящим, обычным человеком.

Ганнибал задумчиво покрутил в руке бокал, глядя, как вино оставляет на его тонких стенках маслянистые разводы, и сделал маленький глоток. Потом положил ладонь сзади на шею Уилла, легко погладил выступавшие позвонки. Его взгляд был по-прежнему устремлен куда-то вдаль, по лицу вдруг скользнула легкая улыбка.

\- Возможно, мы понимаем друг друга куда лучше, чем я смел надеяться, - сказал он.


	18. Эпилог

На следующее утро Уилл вел Астон Мартин сквозь хитросплетение сельских дорог, следуя направляющим указаниям Ганнибала. 

\- Я никогда раньше не выезжал за пределы страны, - заметил он. – Даже в Канаде не был.

\- Когда мы обустроимся, я свожу тебя в Париж. И во Флоренцию. На карнавал в Венецию. В любую точку земного шара, куда только пожелаешь. 

\- Давай сначала попробуем немного пожить вместе и посмотрим, удастся ли выйти из этой передряги живыми.

Взгляд Ганнибала, брошенный на Уилла, был полон сдерживаемого веселья.

\- Как обычно надеешься на лучшее, не так ли?

\- Я никогда не делил жизненное пространство ни с кем, кроме отца. В Новом Орлеане я два месяца ночевал на автобусной станции, потому что не мог ужиться ни с одним соседом, а в одиночку снимать комнату не было средств. Не надо недооценивать мои эгоистические замашки - я бываю по-настоящему невыносим в повседневной жизни, особенно если устаю от людей и хочу побыть в одиночестве. 

\- Я далек от того, чтобы недооценивать тебя.

Уилл искоса глянул на него.

\- Я знаю. Но иногда ты все же думаешь обо мне лучше, чем следует, и я даже не знаю, что хуже. 

\- Возможно. Но дом достаточно просторный, чтобы никто никому не мешал, если одному из нас потребуется уединение. 

\- То есть ты по-прежнему настаиваешь на гостевой комнате, да?

Ганнибал рассмеялся. 

\- Кажется, это ты только что поведал мне красочную историю о том, как высоко ценишь свое личное пространство?

\- Может быть, раздельные комнаты - не такая уж плохая идея, - признал Уилл. 

По крайней мере, они не будут каждое утро просыпаться на влажных от пота простынях. И Ганнибалу не придется вскакивать посреди ночи от случайного тычка под ребра, если Уиллу привидится очередной кошмар.   
Ганнибал наклонился к нему и ласково провел рукой по затылку и шее. 

\- Ты всегда желанный гость в моей постели, в любом качестве.

\- Мне до сих пор странно это слышать.

\- Если даже ты не доверяешь мне в других аспектах, поверь, на этот раз я говорю искренне.

Уилл ощутил абсурдное облегчение – вопреки всему, что происходило с ним в последнее время. 

\- Я оставил Уинстона у Аланы, но хочу попросить переправить его сюда. Все необходимые документы у нее есть, я об этом позаботился.

\- Уинстон?

\- Не больше двух с половиной футов роста, мохнатые уши, периодически линяет.

\- Ах да, кажется, мы не были официально представлены друг другу. Только Уинстон?

\- А ты думал, я попытаюсь переправить через океан всю стаю?

\- Я был готов к подобному повороту событий.

Уилл едва не разинул рот в изумлении – пришлось срочно делать вид, что он крайне заинтересован пустой и пыльной лентой дороги. 

\- Это же… В самом деле?

\- Мне нет особого дела до твоих собак, но я отдаю себе отчет, что на данный момент они составляют немалую часть твоей жизни. Тем более, мне приходилось мириться с куда худшими вещами, - Ганнибал немного помолчал. – Если, конечно, ты будешь держать это существо подальше от моей комнаты.

\- Он – не существо, он – Уинстон.

Ганнибал кивнул головой, показывая, что принял замечание к сведению. 

\- Почему только Уинстон?

\- Я нашел его в самом начале всей этой истории. Когда я ходил во сне, он убегал за мной пару раз, пробовал разбудить. Я не могу просто взять и бросить его.

\- Приложу все усилия, чтобы мирно сосуществовать на одной территории с твоим питомцем.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты постоянно благодаришь меня по весьма странным поводам.

\- Это важно. Уинстон важен для меня.

\- Я знаю. И готов к тому, что собак станет больше. Во Франции много приютов для бродячих псов. Я имел в виду, что купил тебе машину и до сих пор не дождался ни слова благодарности.

\- И не дождешься. Это пустая трата денег, показушная роскошь.

\- Ты, кажется, оценил мощность мотора.

Уилл постарался скрыть довольную улыбку и чуть сильнее нажал на педаль газа. 

\- Возможно, - не стал спорить он.

\- Поверни на следующем съезде налево.

Уилл свернул с главной дороги на боковую, усыпанную гравием, колею. Тут пришлось существенно снизить скорость, приминая колесами Астона высокую траву и растущую вдоль обочины лаванду. Въехав на вершину холма, Уилл увидел внизу, на расстоянии примерно в четверть мили, дом - старые выбеленные камни, глубоко врытые в землю, деревянные балки, крышу с осыпавшейся кое-где черепицей. 

\- Этот дом ты хотел мне показать?

\- Да.

\- Он же разваливается. 

\- Ты обычно тянешься к тому, что можешь исправить.

Уилл заглушил мотор, чтобы как следует осмотреть открывающийся вид. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше ему нравилось то, что он видел. Повернув ключ в замке зажигания, он медленно поехал вперед по ухабистой заброшенной дороге.   
По мере того, как они подъезжали к дому, Уиллу открывалось все больше незамеченных ранее разрушений – дыра в стене размером с человеческую голову, еще одна в крыше, облупившийся фасад, рассыпавшаяся кладка бетонных блоков. Ничего такого, чего он не смог бы починить, но все же потребуются месяцы, чтобы сделать этот дом пригодным для проживания.

\- Я не настолько хорош в кровельных работах, - сказал Уилл.

\- Мы можем нанять кого-нибудь. Можем вообще поручить весь ремонт подрядчикам. А ты будешь делать только то, что хочешь и до тех пор, пока тебе это нужно. 

Уилла немедленно ощутил горячее желание заняться ремонтом самостоятельно. Он только надеялся, что состояние водопроводной системы окажется лучше, чем фасада. 

\- Ты осматривал дом внутри?

\- Еще нет.

Входная дверь была не только не заперта, но даже приоткрыта. Непонятно как очутившийся в доме козел неприязненно фыркнул на них, забился под кухонный стол, а потом и вовсе предпочел удалиться в другую комнату с глаз долой. Плитка на полу кухни была кое-где расколота, но в основном неплохо сохранилась. Уилл попробовал покрутить краны, и в раковину послушно полилась вода. 

\- Ты действительно хочешь жить здесь?

\- А ты? – спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул. Дом выглядел заброшенным, застывшим вне времени, в ожидании, что кто-нибудь придет и вдохнет в него жизнь. Нечто подобное он ощущал, когда приехал осмотреть продававшийся дом в Вулф Трап, хотя, конечно, его прежнее жилье не было настолько обветшавшим. Похожим был и окружающий ландшафт – сколько хватало глаз, кругом простирались поля, безлюдные, и все же полные жизни. В августе трава наверняка выгорит на солнце до такого же золотистого оттенка, как и облупленная краска на фасаде дома.

\- Мы сможем сегодня же подписать бумаги. С условием, что в цену будет включена также стоимость вещей, находящихся в кухне и столовой. 

Уилл толкнул Ганнибала к стене и поцеловал глубоко и страстно, слепо водя пальцами по его лицу и шее. Ганнибал не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа, но охотно ответил на ласку и прижал Уилла к себе, крепко схватив его за бедра.  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, то оба тяжело дышали. Уилл прижался лбом ко лбу Ганнибала.

\- По-моему, это самое лучшее из того, что кто-либо когда-либо для меня делал. 

\- Но ты отдаешь себе отчет, сколько усилий потребуется на хотя бы частичный ремонт? Вся эта затея может окончиться ничем, оставив нас в конечном итоге в полуразрушенном доме.

Уилл улыбнулся.

\- Я понимаю, и ничего не имею против. Наоборот, даже интересно, насколько хватит моих умений.

\- Я рад, что моя идея нашла у тебя одобрение. 

\- А что насчет тебя? – Уилл отступил на несколько дюймов, чтобы пристально взглянуть в лицо Ганнибала. – Как продвигается освоение нового инструмента?

\- Бросить старый оказалось не так легко, как я ожидал. Но у меня есть несколько идей на этот счет.

Уилл вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Я не собираюсь никого убивать, - сказал Ганнибал.

\- Если из морга начнут пропадать свежие трупы, это вызовет массу вопросов. 

\- Перестань, Уилл. Я не опущусь до воровства.

\- Но посвящать меня в свои планы ты не собираешься?

\- Пока нет. Ничего выходящего за рамки закона, если не считать того, что само мое пребывание на свободе можно назвать выходящим за рамки закона. 

\- Мое с недавних пор тоже. Наверное.

\- Вероятно, да, - Ганнибал помолчал, потом добавил. – Когда выйдет книга мисс Лаундс, тебе следует вернуться в Штаты. По крайней мере, на месяц или два. 

\- Чтобы люди смогли задать мне идиотские вопросы, на которые я к тому же сотни раз отвечал?

\- Чтобы они не ринулись искать тебя по всему миру с целью задать эти идиотские вопросы. 

\- Кому придет в голову лететь во Францию, чтобы взять у меня интервью?

\- Думаю, ты недооцениваешь степень общественного интереса, который неизбежно привлечет эта публикация, а также важность той роли, которую тебе приписывают. Когда ты в последний раз читал статьи, так или иначе посвященные твоей персоне?

\- Давно, еще когда Джек размахивал у меня перед носом газетой и интересовался, о чем я думал, когда говорил такое журналистке.

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

\- Могу себе представить. Тогда тебе придется поверить мне на слово – в глазах общественности ты давно превратился в современный образ романтического героя, в классическом понимании этого термина. Меня не удивит, если после публикации книги тебя завалят письмами многочисленные поклонники.

\- Ну… может, ты и прав. Пару месяцев назад Лаундс пыталась всучить мне эту фанатскую ерунду. Я сказал, что даже видеть ее не хочу.

Ганнибал прикрыл глаза, беззвучно смеясь. 

\- Ну, еще бы. И все-таки поезжай на родину, поучаствуй в пресс-конференциях по случаю выхода книги. Твои друзья будут рады тебя видеть.

Уилл вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Книга выходит в сентябре, так что к этому времени нужно будет уже что-нибудь сделать с этим домом. 

\- Арендованный особняк с оскорбляющим твои эстетические чувства парком останется в полном нашем распоряжении, пока в этом есть необходимость.

Уилл чуть наклонил голову, потерся носом о нос Ганнибала и вновь прижался к его губам в поцелуе. Потом потянул его ладонь, все еще лежавшую у него на бедре, и переплел их пальцы, увлекая за собой. Они обходили дом комнату за комнатой и в каждой отдергивали плотные шторы, впуская внутрь солнечный свет. 

 

*Конец*


End file.
